


Après la Pluie

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Cities of Gold, Crying, Depression, Family Bonding, Gen, Headcanon, Illustrations, Past, Plans For The Future, Self-Doubt, season 4 speculation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Esteban ne sait plus où il en est. La quête des Cités d'Or était censée lui apporter des réponses, mais il n'en a tiré que des doutes. S'il veut savoir quelle est sa fameuse destinée, il devra retracer son chemin et laisser le passé guider son futur.





	1. Abattu en Plein Vol

« Esteban! Dépêche-toi! »

La voix de Zia lui parvint à peine au travers du grondement des murs qui s'effondraient, se couvrant de fissures à chaque nouveau mouvement du moteur solaire. Une autre colonne se brisa, réduite en miettes par les secousses, et la pierre dorée tomba dans le vide sans fin sous leurs pieds.

« Vite! La Cité va s'effondrer! On n'a plus le temps! »

Elle essayait de porter sa voix aussi fort que possible, afin qu'elle atteigne Esteban qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dans ses mains, le reliquaire pesait lourdement, et elle n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre éternellement. D'une seconde à l'autre, le moteur de la Cité se remettrait à trembler, et ils pourraient tous finir par dessus bord.

Mais Esteban semblait ne pas en avoir conscience. Il restait paralysé, tremblant de tout son corps, figé devant la figure sombre qui lui faisait face. Son visage saignait toujours, ses mains étaient crispées, et respirer lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Mais même s'il voulait s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas.

Devant lui, le corps tombé de Zarès se relevait peu à peu. Sous la capuche battue par le vent, le visage traître d'Ambrosius lui faisait face, ses traits vieillissants enlaidis d'une expression de dépit qu'il essayait de traduire en un rictus sournois, décidé à garder la main jusqu'au bout. Sa robe était déchirée, laissant voir l'exosquelette en pièces qui s'y dissimulait, et dont les rouages cliquetaient encore comme pour essayer de relever ses bras, de dresser ses jambes, sans succès. Et la voix trafiquée de ce forban résonna alors aux oreilles d'Esteban, dans un rire profond et glacial qui lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique.

« Tu vas me tuer, Esteban? », ricana le traître, comme pour le provoquer. « Tu vas me tuer pour venger les tiens? »

Esteban fulminait de rage, ses yeux encore embués de larmes. Sa main était crispée sur sa dague, tremblant comme une feuille. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus s'il fallait suivre cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'agir, d'avancer et de crever les yeux de ce monstre. Il ne savait plus rien, car toutes les révélations qu'on lui avait faites se bousculaient en lui, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

« Je sais que tu le veux. », continua Ambrosius, sa voix distordue. « Tu deviendrais un héros, n'est-ce pas? Le héros ayant vaincu le sorcier, le chevalier triomphant du monstre! »

« – Tais toi! »

Le sol trembla encore, les dalles d'or se brisant sous la force du coup. Tout autour d'eux, la cité de Lohikaarm se réduisait lentement en miettes, ses ailes et ses hélices tombant peu à peu dans les profondeurs nuageuses. Si le moteur qui la maintenait en l'air se brisait, alors ils suivraient tous le même chemin: si l'explosion ne les tuait pas, la chute dans l'océan leur briserait les os comme du verre. Ils devaient s'enfuir, ils devaient éviter cette destruction, ils devaient y survivre comme ils l'avaient fait pour les six dernières fois. Esteban savait qu'il devait tourner les talons, et rejoindre Zia et Tao au Condor.

Mais il ne voulait pas courir. Il n'en avait plus la force. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli se jouait ici et maintenant, tout aurait du trouver sa réponse et sa fin. Mais par la faute de ce sorcier, de ce _monstre_, il ne l'aurait jamais. Et la frustration de s'être fait enlever sa récompense juste sous son nez l'emplissait de rage, de colère, et d'idées si sombres qu'il se laisserait volontiers leur donner forme.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa dague.

« Tais-toi! », répéta-t-il, la voix abîmée par ses pleurs. « Tu n'as plus nulle part où courir, Ambrosius. Tu ne vois donc pas? La dernière Cité d'Or est détruite! Ton expérience a échoué! Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes encore? »

Et de lui, il n'obtint qu'un autre rire. Un rire sardonique, glacial, qui lui hanta l'esprit.

« Mon expérience n'était rien! », clama-t-il, tentant de se relever. « N'importe qui saura recréer la pierre solaire, s'il a les plans. Il y aura toujours d'autres alchimistes aussi déterminés que moi, quelqu'un qui saura reprendre mes travaux. »

Il voulut se lever, mais son exosquelette était trop endommagé, et il retomba sur le sol. Derrière ses lunettes brisées, il fixait Esteban avec cette expression de dégoût qui lui donnait l'air d'un sale rat.

« Je peux avoir toutes les pierres solaires que je veux, si je le désire. Mais un peuple, mon bon Esteban… Un peuple ne se remplace pas aussi facilement! Et aucune Pyramide de Mu ne te rendra ta famille! »

Et il se mit à rire plus fort encore. Un rire méchant, moqueur, le rire d'un homme qui n'avait plus que des coups aussi bas pour se sentir au-dessus des autres. La gorge d'Esteban le serra, et son cœur lui fit de plus en plus mal; poussé par la douleur, il se mit à hurler, sa voix dépassant même le grondement de Lohikaarm, et ses jambes coururent sans qu'il ne leur ordonne. Sa main se serra, et sa lame décrivit un arc-de-cercle dans l'air, avant de s'abattre.

Le rire d'Ambrosius fut coupé court. Mais l'écho demeura, déformé et répété à l'infini par un modulateur brisé, que le vrombissement du moteur déchiré finit par couvrir.

Ambrosius le regarda, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de cette fin. Il eut un regard pour la main qu'il porta à sa plaie, pour son gant désormais souillé de sang, puis à nouveau pour Esteban. Et son sourire ne faiblit pas.

« Ainsi donc...tu as choisi d'être le héros. », souffla-t-il, comme pour se moquer. « Mais ce ne sera pas si simple. Tu ne sais pas...où tu vas. Moi seul...moi seul sait ce qu'il t'en coûtera! »

Esteban le regarda en face. Son visage était mouillé de larmes, de suie, et sa main était désormais tachée de sang. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir; mais il résista, poussé par le sursaut d'adrénaline qui lui avait envahi les veines.

« Toi et tes secrets... », marmonna-t-il, n'ayant pas la force de parler. « Tu peux les emporter dans ta tombe! »

Son pied se leva, et frappa le monstre au visage. Sa lame se décoinça de son carcan de chair, et l'alchimiste tituba en arrière.

L'instant d'après, le moteur explosa, et Lohikaarm éclata en morceaux.

Balayé par la force du coup, Esteban n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger le visage. Le souffle de la vapeur solaire le projeta en arrière, le ballottant comme une feuille morte, et la chaleur le brûla de part en part. Il voulut crier de douleur, de peur, de quoi que ce soit, mais sa voix ne lui répondait plus. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, il ne faisait que subir le choc, le vent, la douleur, la chaleur, la colère qui se bousculaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse donner voix à aucun d'entre eux. Il n'avait plus de voix, plus de volonté. Plus rien qui ne vaille la peine.

La gravité le rattrapa, et il se sentit tomber. Son corps lui pesait, fouetté par le vent qui lui glaçait la peau, et il n'était pas plus vivant qu'un des milliers de fragments d'orichalque qui tombaient avec lui, tant d'éclats de la cité aérienne désormais détruite. La septième Cité d'Or, la septième à se détruire et emporter ses secrets avec elle. Celle qui aurait dû lui apporter les réponses qu'il voulait, mais qu'il n'aura jamais.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, n'ayant plus la force de rester ouverts. Esteban ne voulait plus que s'abandonner à la fatigue, à la lassitude qui s'emparait de lui, et à fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Mais un glatissement familier lui parvint aux oreilles, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se fit cueillir au vol par les ailes du Condor.

« Je le tiens! », cria Tao. « Fonce, Zia! »

L'instant d'après, le Grand Condor filait dans les airs, loin de Lohikaarm, loin de l'explosion. Loin de tout ce qui s'y était passé.

Esteban se sentit asseoir sur son siège, une main inquiète se porter à son front. Il entendit d'autres voix confuses, mais ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour leur donner un visage. Il ne voulait plus que dormir, dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais les choses ne seraient jamais aussi simples, se dit-il. Alors que Zia s'affairait sur ses plaies, il parvint à se relever, à regarder autour de lui. À travers le pare-brise, il pouvait voir des morceaux d'orichalque fumants qui tombaient vers l'océan glacial, tant de vestiges de l'autrefois splendide Cité d'Or qui se perdraient dans les eaux pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Un coup d’œil lui confirma qu'il avait bel et bien récupéré son médaillon, et que le reliquaire qu'ils avaient obtenu était posé sur le siège d'à-côté.

Et sa main était toujours tachée de sang. Toutefois, elle était vide; il avait dû lâcher sa dague en tombant.

« Ambrosius... », murmura-t-il, essayant de s'y retrouver.

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne, et une voix douce lui parler.

« Ambrosius n'est plus là, Esteban. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. »

Il voulut poser des questions, s'indigner, s'énerver. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer, et de fermer les yeux, pour succomber à la fatigue.

Le Grand Condor finit par se poser quelques heures plus tard, sur la côte d'où ils étaient partis pour rejoindre la Cité. D'ici, rien ne laissait entrevoir la catastrophe qui s'était produite, sinon les nuages déchirés par l'explosion comme un trou dans le ciel.

C'était donc ainsi que tout s'achevait, pensa Esteban. La fin de leur quête, déjà venue.

Debout sur la côte rocheuse, les trois amis regardèrent le ciel ainsi brisé, sans rien dire. Il y avait tant à demander, tant à aborder, mais pour le moment, les choses étaient encore trop fraîches dans leurs esprits pour qu'ils s'y aventurent. Le danger était encore trop présent, les maintenant en alerte sans qu'ils n'y puissent rien; et sans nul doute auraient-ils tout abandonné à l'instant même s'ils l'auraient pu faire.

Ce fut Tao qui brisa le silence, au bout d'une longue contemplation muette.

« Et maintenant? », demanda-t-il, posant la question qu'ils redoutaient tant. « On était censés unir les cités, non? Comment faire, maintenant qu'elles sont détruites? »

Esteban n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait même un peu, pour être honnête. Il regarda sa main hâtivement essuyée, repensa aux mots d'Ambrosius. Au peuple enfermé sous les eaux, qui avait tant attendu de revoir le jour, pour au final être perdu à jamais.

Cette idée lui serra le poing, et il sentit d'autres larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de s'en défaire, de relever la tête.

« Maintenant...on continue. », dit-il, tentant de leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. « On a une piste, on va la suivre. On va...on va continuer. »

« – Tu en es sûr? », demanda Zia. « Tu n'es pas en état de continuer, pourtant… Je pense qu'il faut que l'on s'arrête pour le moment. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

« – Pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Ils avaient de bons arguments. Esteban voulut protester, insister que ce n'était pas grave, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il était abattu, incapable de raisonner contre eux.

Il sentit alors les bras de Zia s'enrouler autour de lui. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, puis ceux de Tao s'y joignirent aussi. Esteban essaya de les repousser, d'insister, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent, et il s'avoua vaincu. Ses larmes coulèrent, ses sanglots s'échappèrent, et il laissa aller toute la colère qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'injustice, la rage, la vengeance avaient eu raison du Fils du Soleil, et le ciel déchiré se couvrit d'orage.

La pluie commença à tomber, le vent à souffler. Mais les trois amis restaient enlacés, incapables de bouger. Tous les trois avaient tant souffert au cours de cette aventure, de ces derniers jours, que continuer leur semblait de moins en moins possible à chaque seconde. Sous la pluie battante, sous les décombres invisibles de Lohikaarm, ils n'avaient plus qu'eux trois sur qui compter et s'appuyer. Et peu à peu, tous les trois se mirent à pleurer, mus par une souffrance commune et par le poids de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

Le vrombissement du tonnerre se rapprocha, menaçant d'illuminer le ciel de ses éclairs. Apeuré, Pichu se cacha dans la tunique de Tao, brisant quelque peu leur étreinte. Mais ce faisant, les trois adolescents revinrent à la réalité, à leur situation.

Zia essuya ses larmes du coin de l’œil, et leva la main. La pluie s'écarta alors, ruisselant hors de leur chemin sur une barrière invisible qui leur servait de parapluie de fortune. Esteban releva la tête, et sembla tout juste remarquer à quel point il avait froid, quand bien même sa peau souffrait encore des brûlures solaires de l'explosion. Tao entoura ses frissons de ses manches longues, lui offrant une protection maigre mais tant bienvenue. Esteban se blottit contre lui, comme un remerciement muet, et Zia s'y invita également pour y apporter sa propre chaleur humaine.

Ils restèrent ainsi couverts de la pluie, toujours sans dire un mot. Mais peu à peu, celle-ci s'éclaircit, et le ciel retrouva une blancheur neutre où le soleil brillait faiblement. Esteban regarda cette lumière, la regarda baigner la côte de son éclat de perle, et s'aperçut qu'il ne pleurait plus.

Il leur faudrait se relever. Revenir au Condor, continuer leur quête, accomplir les dernières étapes de la volonté des anciens de Mu. S'assurer que cette destruction ne s'est pas faite en vain, que les Cités d'Or aient joué leur rôle jusqu'au bout. Il leur faudrait à présent devenir le Héros, la Princesse et le Sage, comme ils l'avaient été il y a si longtemps.

Reprendre le cycle des choses, et recommencer l'histoire.

Mais il semblait bien que pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne veuille s'y mettre. Aucun ne voulait s'adonner à ce qu'une quelconque prédiction disait d'eux, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'amuser à jouer un rôle. Là n'était pas le moment, ni la solution.

« Est-ce que...est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter? », demanda Zia.

« – On ne peut pas vraiment continuer… Où est-ce que l'on pourrait aller? Que faire? »

« – On a des indices, non? On a encore pas mal de travail à faire... »

Esteban soupira, baissant la tête. Il sentit alors la main de Zia sur la sienne.

« On peut encore changer les choses. Ton peuple n'a pas complètement disparu. Si on peut les ramener parmi nous, alors on le fera. »

« – Exactement! », confirma Tao, retrouvant son entrain habituel. « Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser abattre par les mots de ce vieux serpent, non? Il y a encore de l'espoir! »

Esteban ne voulait pas vraiment y croire. Mais les sourires et la confiance de ses amis lui parvinrent malgré lui, et il se surprit à sourire à son tour.

« ...vous avez raison. », conclut-il. « Il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Il regarda le soleil, qui était reparu de derrière les nuages. Étaient-ce ses mots, ses pensées qui l'avaient fait revenir? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, après tout.

« Et tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir, le monde aura besoin de nous trois. »

Ses mains trouvèrent celles de ses amis. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et contemplèrent le soleil ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ca. Est-ce un prologue avant un timeskip? Une petite prose libre? J'en sais rien. Mais restez au courant.


	2. Miroir d'Existences

« Bon...qui l'ouvre? »

Tao regarda ses amis, qui ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que lui. Tout laissait à croire que seul l'un d'entre eux pourrait ouvrir le reliquaire, mais celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître. Ce n'était qu'un banal coffret d'or, gravé des deux ailes de Lohikaarm, sans rien de plus. 

« Il nous faut agir avec logique. », dit Zia. « Tao et moi avons déjà trouvé les reliques qui nous étaient destinées. »

Elle poussa le coffret vers Esteban.

« En toute logique, celle-ci te revient donc. »

Esteban la regarda, l'air dubitatif. Mais il fallait avouer que son raisonnement simple était sans doute juste. 

« Si c'est ce que la prophétie demande... », dit-il sans grande conviction.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et ouvrit lentement le coffret, le couvercle pesant à peine son poids. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un éclat d'or lui répondit d'entre les parois de velours.

Un poignard. Une splendide lame courte en orichalque, à la poignée de cuir et à la garde sertie de gemmes et de gravures. À sa vue, les trois adolescents eurent un souffle de surprise, et échangèrent un regard. 

« La relique du Héros. », murmura Zia. « Celle qui a vaincu tant d'ennemis. »

En effet, elle n'était pas tout à fait neuve. Sa lame portait d'infimes traces de bataille, prouvant qu'elle avait déjà servi. Et lorsque Esteban serra sa main autour de sa poignée, il sentit le cuir épouser la forme de ses doigts, l'empreinte formée par des années d'usage. 

Il s'était déjà servi de sa dague bien des fois, et l'utilisait volontiers pour menacer ses ennemis. Mais il n'avait jamais blessé personne. Or, cette lame-ci avait poignardé, voire même tué plus d'un; rien qu'à la tenir en main, Esteban se sentit mal à l'aise. Il pouvait presque voir les traces de sang qui souillaient encore le métal, le sang que son prédécesseur avait volontiers fait couler. Et cette vision le dérangea au plus haut point; rapidement, il la rangea dans le fourreau vide à sa ceinture. Comme si tout avait été prévu, elle avait tout juste la bonne taille pour y entrer confortablement. Comme si depuis le départ, elle lui était destinée, comme à tant d'autres avant lui. Il ne sut pas quoi faire de cette pensée, donc il essaya de changer de sujet.

« Bon. On a le livre, la couronne, et maintenant le poignard. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? »

« – Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mon livre ne dit rien là-dessus, du moins que je sache. »

Tao sortit le livre de sa manche. Un tome relié d'orichalque, écrit dans des langues étranges rappelant celles du livre des Sept Langages. Il parcourut les pages déjà bien annotées, et entoura de son crayon un autre paragraphe.

« _La lame du Héros, guidée par son cœur, défiera le Monstre et le rendra vainqueur._ Ça, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ambrosius. »

« – Ne m'en rappelle pas... »

Esteban détourna le regard, encore moins à l'aise. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré les événements de la veille, et sans nul doute était il encore sous le choc. Tao s'empressa donc de continuer sa lecture. 

« _Les trois reliques ainsi retrouvées, portées par des mains d'or et de lumière, uniront leurs vies et leurs destinées, commençant ainsi une nouvelle ère._ C'est là que je ne comprends plus. »

Zia chercha sa poche, en tira le fin diadème d'orichalque forgé. Une couronne semblable à celles trouvées à Sûndagatt, mais plus travaillée encore. 

« Uniront leurs vies et leur destinées… Peut-être qu'il faut les combiner d'une certaine façon? »

« – Ça ne semble pas très logique, mais...on peut essayer. »

Toutefois, après une bonne minute passée à essayer de combiner la couronne, la dague et le livre de toutes les manières possibles, ils durent s'avouer vaincus. Il fallait dire que le peuple de Mu n'était pas connu pour la simplicité de ses énigmes. 

« Bon, c'est pas ça. », abandonna Esteban. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? »

« – La suite ne dit rien d'utile. C'est juste des phrases sans queue ni tête. »

« – Ou bien elles n'ont juste pas révélé leur sens pour le moment. Ces objets non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Dans le doute, Zia posa le diadème sur sa tête. Aussitôt, ses sens semblèrent s'intensifier, atteindre plus loin encore que ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir par elle-même. Il lui suffisait d'orienter le fil de sa pensée pour atteindre chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque goutte d'eau à sa portée, et en percer les secrets. Mais très vite, l'afflux de sensations qui lui parvint la submergea une fois encore, et elle retira la couronne à la hâte pour couper son esprit de tout ce tumulte. Et comme elle s'y attendait, aucune vision ne lui était venue durant ce court instant. 

« Je n'ai rien non plus. », conclut-elle, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. « Même les rois de Mu ne peuvent pas nous aider. »

« – C'est vraiment le comble. », soupira Tao. « On a fait tout ce chemin, on a trouvé tous ces objets, et maintenant qu'on les a, on ne sait pas quoi en faire! J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de nous. »

« – Ce serait pas la première fois. », ironisa Esteban.

Son regard se porta sur le livre d'or. 

« Je parie que _eux_ y sont parvenus du premier coup. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Jusqu'ici, toutes les prophéties du livre et de tant d'autres s'étaient montrées justes. Certaines étaient même si précises qu'elles en semblaient invraisemblables; elles allaient jusqu'à décrire le jour et le lieu de certains événements, à prédire les actions de personnes qui ne seraient pas nées avant plusieurs millénaires, à donner les réponses à des questions qui ne seraient pas posées avant des temps futurs lointains. Et s'il y avait là quelque magie, astrologie ou science divinatoire occulte, Esteban n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire; mais la véritable raison d'une telle précision était bien moins agréable à entendre. 

Et elle savait lui saper le moral comme rien d'autre. 

« Bon. », dit Tao, le ramenant hors de ses pensées. « Visiblement, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. »

Il se releva, regardant l'océan qui battait son écume jusqu'aux serres du Grand Condor. 

« On ne va pas s'embêter à trouver une solution alors qu'il nous manque forcément quelque chose. Pour l'instant, il nous faut savoir où aller maintenant. »

À ces mots, Pichu se mit à tournoyer autour de la tête de son maître, pépiant d'un air enjoué. 

« Aller manger! Manger! Rrrk! »

« – T'es vraiment un ventre sur pattes, toi alors! À se demander si Sancho n'a pas déteint sur toi! »

« – Je trouve qu'il n'a pas tort. », remarqua Zia. « Rien ne nous force à repartir maintenant. Et puis, toute cette réflexion, ça m'a donné faim. »

« – Une bonne chose qu'Esteban ait déniché un nouveau couteau à viande, alors. Pas vrai, Esteban? »

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller quelque peu, surpris d’être ainsi interpellé.

« Oh...oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux. »

Son ton n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Tao. 

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Depuis qu'on est partis de la Cité, t'es tout bizarre... »

Et il en avait bien le droit. Mais sur le coup, Esteban décida de ne pas en ennuyer ses amis. Ce n'était pas le moment. 

« Non, tout va bien. », mentit-il. « C'est juste un peu de fatigue. »

Zia sembla ne pas le croire. Il était si difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'en dit rien, du moins pas directement. 

« Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de surveiller le Condor. », proposa-t-elle. « Repose-toi un peu. Nous, on va essayer de trouver de quoi manger. »

« – Bonne idée. Je vous attends. »

Il y eut un silence assez gênant, qu'Esteban brisa vite en retournant au Condor. Le lourd bec cuivré s'abaissa pour le laisser entrer, et une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un bruit sourd.

Au dehors, le ciel s'obscurcissait, le soir tombant lentement sur la côte scandinave. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel couvert de nuages, qu'un soleil faiblissant éclairait encore d'une lumière froide. Comme pour y faire écho, Esteban soupira, sentant sa propre fatigue croître avec l'obscurité. 

Sans qu'il n'en aie conscience, sa main s'était reportée sur la poignée de sa nouvelle arme. Lentement, il la tira de son fourreau, admira sa lame sous la lumière faiblissante. Dans un éclat de soir, il vit le reflet de son propre visage, fatigué et attristé par quelque chose qu'il comprenait à peine. 

Elle avait connu tant d'autres. Tant d'autres Héros avant lui, d'autres jeunes garçons comme lui qui avaient tous soif d'aventure et de voyage. Tant d'autres enfants qui, du jour au lendemain, s'étaient retrouvés porteurs d'une destinée qui les dépassait. Tant d'autres naïfs et blagueurs, qui à intervalles d'un millénaire, endossaient le rôle où de vieux Sages les avaient forcés avant même leur naissance. 

Il pouvait presque le sentir. Il pouvait presque imaginer la main d'un autre, un autre enfant de son âge, voire plus jeune encore, serrer le poignard comme il le faisait. Il pouvait voir son visage dans le reflet de la lame, le visage apeuré d'un jeune garçon ayant vécu au 6e siècle, qui se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Qui lui aussi, réalisait que tout changeait peu à peu, que rien ne serait jamais éternel. 

Qui lui aussi, pour la toute première fois, avait tué quelqu'un. 

Quand Esteban avait appris l'existence d'un monstre qu'il lui faudrait vaincre, il s'était vite imaginé une sorte d'ancien dragon, ou une créature démoniaque comme il en voyait dans les illustrés. Il se voyait déjà en chevalier triomphant du mal, écrasant sous son pied le cadavre d'un reptile difforme ou d'un géant hirsute, acclamé de tous et célébré comme les autres héros dont il avait entendu les histoires. Il avait accepté ce rôle, et il s'y était plu. Et puis, la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

Les dragons et les géants existaient sûrement; mais les monstres, les véritables monstres, étaient humains.

Ambrosius n'était pas une bonne personne. Perfide, manipulateur, cruel et menteur; Esteban n'avait pour lui que de la rancœur, voire même de la haine. Il s'était autrefois concocté mille vengeances à s'imaginer lui faire subir, et lui en avait tant voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait à son père, puis à son peuple. Mais malgré tout cela, malgré Zarès, malgré les trahisons, il restait un être humain. Autrefois, Esteban l'avait apprécié, l'avait suivi, l'avait porté en estime; même après la révélation troublante de son double-jeu, il avait essayé de lui trouver une raison, une quelconque excuse à ses actes infâmes, malgré la haine qui lui rongeait le cœur. Et si le désir de le vaincre avait tant régné dans son esprit, il n'aurait jamais osé aller plus loin que de l'arrêter, de l'emprisonner, de l'empêcher d'agir. 

Il n'aurait jamais voulu le tuer. Mais désormais, il avait son sang sur les mains. 

Est-ce que son prédécesseur s'était senti comme lui? Avait-il tué son propre monstre, pour n'en tirer non pas de la gloire ou de la fierté, mais une culpabilité sans nom? Avait-il dû vivre avec cette pensée sur la conscience, pour le restant de ses jours? Ou bien pire encore, s'y était-il habitué, avait-il recommencé? Et les autres avant lui, tous ceux qui s'étaient succédés depuis le temps de Mu, avaient-ils aussi vécu cela? 

Dégoûté, Esteban rangea le poignard à sa ceinture, pour ne plus le revoir. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait besoin d'avancer, de laisser le passé derrière. Ce qui est fait est fait. 

Sa fatigue prévalait sur sa faim, semblait-il. Soupirant, il se pelotonna sur son siège, et essaya de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. II lui faudrait être reposé pour pouvoir s'envoler à l'aube.

Tout au cours de la nuit, un visage difforme à la barbe rouge s'amusa à hanter ses cauchemars.


	3. Les Derniers Grains de Sable

« Il y a encore pas mal de choses que je ne comprends pas. », questionna Tao, feuilletant les pages du livre. « Si tout se répète, alors pourquoi est-ce seulement _maintenant_ que les plans de Mu réussissent? Qu'est-ce qui fait que ça n'aie pas marché avant? »

Esteban se posait effectivement ces mêmes questions. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête. Il regarda deux alchimistes s'affairer sur de vieux rouleaux, murmurant en latin comme une messe basse pleine de formules et d'autres incantations étranges. Mais très vite, il s'en ennuya plus encore, et reporta son attention sur leur petit groupe. 

« Peut-être que les anciens élus ne bénéficiaient pas des mêmes atouts. », proposa Zia. « Saviez-vous s'ils possédaient les médaillons du soleil? »

« – Il y a fort à parier que oui. », répondit Athanaos, tournant les pages du volume qu'il s'était fait apporter. « Beaucoup de légendes et de cultures mentionnent le motif de ces mêmes médaillons plusieurs siècles auparavant. Il est donc fort probable qu'en refaisant ainsi surface, ils entrent en la possession des élus. »

« – Donc ça ne nous avance guère. »

Esteban soupira, faisant tourner la pièce de son médaillon sur la table. Elle retomba avec un bruit métallique fort agaçant, qui l'incita à la reprendre un moment plus tard. 

« On en revient toujours au même point, alors. »

« – Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Vous avez du mal à avancer, c'est tout. »

En effet, pour lui qui était habitué à trouver indice après indice sur une piste sans fin, rester ainsi bredouille montait à la tête d'Esteban. Après plusieurs jours vides de succès, ils avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à celui qui pourrait bien leur apporter conseil. 

Mais même si cette visite à son père réchauffait un peu le cœur d'Esteban, il se doutait bien que le résultat serait le même. Le même sentiment d'échec, de doute, les mêmes questions auxquelles même Athanaos ne pourrait répondre. À voir la tournure de cette conversation, ils ne seraient pas plus avancés qu'autrefois, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout ce sentiment d'amertume qui lui rongeait l'esprit. 

« Parfois, la quête sait se montrer frustrante. », continua-t-il. « Vous ne trouverez pas toujours ce que vous cherchez du premier coup. »

« – Jusqu'ici, on a eu assez de chance. Pourquoi ça s'arrête d'un seul coup? »

Athanaos eut un petit rire, qui les surprit.

« La jeunesse ne changera décidément jamais. Ce que vous pouvez être fougueux, tous les trois! »

« – Vous avez bien été à notre place, un jour. Vous savez ce qu'on ressent. »

« – En effet, je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Il en avait parlé, en effet. Il leur avait raconté les histoires de sa jeunesse, les aventures qu'il avait vécues. Et si Esteban s'était plu à s'imaginer au même rang que lui, aventurier et explorateur accompli, l'impasse à laquelle il était confronté était vite venue le rappeler à l'ordre. 

« Peut-être qu'on ne regarde pas du bon côté. », continua Tao. « Peut-être qu'il nous manque encore quelque chose. »

Il se releva soudainement.

« La pierre solaire! Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il nous faut! »

« – Mais elle a été détruite. On l'a vue. »

« – Et alors? Ambrosius a dit que quiconque possède les plans peut en construire une. C'est une bonne nouvelle, Athanaos, on pourrait vous guérir! »

Mais l'alchimiste secoua la tête. 

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. Rappelle-toi, se servir de la pierre solaire a un prix. Si je l'utilise pour guérir de mon mal, alors quelqu'un d'autre en souffrira. »

Tao se sentit quelque peu gêné, la honte pesant sur l'excitation. La chimère de l'immortalité que poursuivait Ambrosius avait également des conséquences désastreuses, qui auraient pu résulter en la mort de milliers de personnes. Même s'ils avaient pensé à la confier à un alchimiste plus sage, cela n'en restait pas moins une terrible idée, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

« De toutes façons, mes travaux avancent bel et bien. », rassura Athanaos. « Le Raja met tout en œuvre pour mon succès. Il faut dire que depuis la dernière fois, il n'a jamais assez de remèdes et d'antidotes sous la main. »

Esteban n'en resta pas moins dépité; mais au moins, les choses allaient pour le mieux. Tout finirait par s'arranger, il le savait. Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait. 

Au fil des heures, l'agitation dans le laboratoire monta encore, dans un essaim de robes blanches allant, sortant, transportant toutes sortes de lourds objets et de liquides dangereux. Athanaos incita les enfants à prendre un peu l'air, tandis qu'il retournait au travail. 

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient quitté l'Inde, et qu'Esteban avait dû laisser son père. Depuis, ils avaient découvert les quatre Cités d'Or restantes, à chaque fois sans plus de succès que les précédentes. Les paysages dont ils se souvenaient vaguement avaient tellement changé, et les choses bougeaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout avançait avec le temps.

Mais certaines ne sauraient jamais changer, pensa Esteban. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas à les recommencer encore et encore. 

« Toi aussi, ça t'occupe? »

Esteban s'arracha de sa contemplation des paysages, pour se tourner vers Zia. Elle s'accoudait au rempart comme lui, le regard tourné vers la jungle.

« Comment ça? »

« – Toutes ces histoires de...de prophétie, de recommencement, et de destinées. Je sais bien que ça te perturbe. »

Il n'eut pas la force de lui mentir, et soupira. 

« Un peu. », avoua-t-il. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma vie. »

Si tant donné qu'il l'ait jamais eu. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, quelqu'un avait toujours dicté sa vie et son chemin: les moines et leurs croyances, Mendoza et ses promesses, le Grand Prêtre et ses révélations. Son destin avait toujours été dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. 

« Après tout, c'est ça, l'enfance, non? »

Une fois encore, Zia semblait deviner ses pensées. Esteban ne trouva rien à répondre qu'un haussement d'épaules. 

« Je ne sais pas si être adulte en vaut la peine. »

Il regarda son médaillon, le prit en main. Partout où il en était fait mention, il était dit qu'un enfant devait le porter. Les élus, peu importe leur époque, étaient de jeunes enfants, comme les rois de Mu l'avaient décidé. Mais l'enfance s'achevait toujours, et Esteban en prenait peu à peu conscience. Or, il savait bien que la sienne ne serait pas éternelle, ce qui amenait tant de questions sur son rôle à jouer. 

« Il faudra bien qu'on devienne adultes un jour. », rassura Zia. « Qu'on vole de nos propres ailes. »

« – Mais ça voudra dire que notre mission sera terminée. »

Il se tourna vers elle. 

« Une fois qu'on n'aura plus besoin de nous, qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver? On ne peut pas rester les élus pour toujours. On ne peut pas passer notre vie à bord du Condor! »

Et il leur faudrait alors tout abandonner. Rentrer dans le rang, et oublier qu'ils avaient un jour été les enfants les plus importants du monde. 

« Il faudra bien qu'on s'arrête un jour...mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après? Est-ce qu'on...est-ce qu'on va devoir se séparer? Vivre une vie normale, comme si de rien n'était? Oublier les Cités d'Or, oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu– »

Il sentit alors le doigt de Zia sur ses lèvres, qui lui coupait la parole.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, décidément! Depuis quand c'est de ton genre? »

Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle _souriait_.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Je suis sûre que les anciens Sages ont prévu ce coup-ci. Fais-leur un peu confiance, tu veux? »

Elle baissa son doigt, et Esteban resta confus. 

« ...comment ça? »

« – À vrai dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais...mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je sais qu'avec tous ces... »

Elle ne savait pas comment le dire, donc elle se contenta de soulever un caillou par la pensée. 

« ...je ne pourrai jamais retourner à une vie normale. Je sais ce que les Cités attendaient de moi, et j'y ai vu tant de choses! Leur plan est si complexe, si bien pensé...ce n'est pas logique qu'il s'arrête en même temps que notre enfance. »

À coups de pensée méticuleuse, elle fit flotter le caillou jusque dans la main d'Esteban, qui s'en saisit. Il l'examina un moment, le soupesa dans ses doigts, sans trop de résultats.

« ...mais si c'était le cas? », demanda-t-il. « S'il n'y avait vraiment rien de prévu pour nous? Si...si on n'était bons qu'à accomplir cette quête, et puis plus rien? »

« – Alors ce serait à notre tour de trouver une quête. »

Sa main se posa sur la sienne. 

« On irait où l'on voudrait. On ferait ce qu'on a toujours eu envie de faire. Au fil du temps, on trouvera des gens qui auront besoin de nous. Et on les aiderait, comme on l'a toujours fait. »

Il releva la tête, la regarda avec incrédulité. Et il ne vit que son sourire confiant. 

« Tu es le Héros, Esteban. Tu as une noble destinée devant toi. Tu pourrais accomplir tant de choses! Tu as déjà fait tes preuves, tu es venu au secours de tant de gens sans rien demander en retour. Ton destin est dans ta nature. »

Dans sa nature…? 

« ...tu le penses vraiment? »

« – De toute mon âme. »

Elle serra sa main dans les siennes. 

« Je sais même que tu pourrais remonter l'Atlantide de sa prison sous-marine. Car j'ai foi en toi à ce point. »

Il ne répondit rien, toujours sous le coup de ses mots. Puis, lentement, il serra ses doigts en retour. Zia sourit, et il sentit alors ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui, dans une étreinte qui lui fit beaucoup de bien sur le coup. Il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours, ne pas s'en défaire; mais malheureusement, ils avaient tous deux à faire. 

« Tu voulais aider ton père, non? », dit-elle une fois ses bras relâchés. « Rien ne nous empêche de rester ici quelques temps. Notre destin grandiose peut attendre, ne serait-ce que le temps qu'on y réfléchisse. »

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait touché juste, une fois encore. Elle le laissa partir, et Esteban se rendit au laboratoire pour assister son père, décidé à profiter de ce moment de paix que le destin lui avait visiblement accordé. 

Le reste saurait attendre.


	4. Sagesse Nocturne

« Tu ne dors pas? »

Esteban se retourna, sortant brutalement de ses pensées. Dans la faible lumière de la nuit, il parvenait à peine à voir qui venait de parler; mais lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, son cœur se calma quelque peu. 

« Pas vraiment, non. », répondit-il. « J'y arrive pas. »

Athanaos se rapprocha, s'assit près de son fils. En dessous d'eux, quelques gardes du fort faisaient leur ronde nocturne, et leurs torches avançaient lentement dans les ténèbres comme des lucioles enflammées. La lune illuminait la jungle au loin, malgré les quelques nuages qui barraient le ciel; pas un bruit ne venait troubler la paix contemplative où Esteban était venu se réfugier. 

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli de rôder la nuit. »

« – Tu me dis ça, et pourtant toi aussi tu rôdes. »

Athanaos cligna de surprise, mais eut tout de même un petit rire. 

« Touché. », répondit-il. « Allons bon, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe tant. »

Esteban haussa les épaules, détournant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Tu crois que j'ai l'air préoccupé? »

« – Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr. »

Esteban était-il un si mauvais menteur? Ou bien son père pouvait-il voir à travers tout le monde si facilement? Il soupira, sachant qu'il serait inutile de nier. Mais le problème était qu'il ne saurait pas par où commencer à expliquer.

Il regarda l'horizon devant lui, quelque peu perdu. Cherchant ses mots, ses pensées.

« Dis-moi...si tout le monde attendait de toi que tu leur donnes toujours des conseils et des solutions, mais...mais que tu ne savais plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

Il savait que c'était là une question stupide, sans réponse. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne voulait pas rester tourmenté par ses propres réflexions sans qu'on l'aide à s'en sortir. 

Autrefois, Mendoza l'aurait aidé. Il l'aurait guidé, ou lui aurait donné des conseils, mais il n'était désormais plus là. Et Esteban se retrouvait donc sans personne à qui parler des peurs qui lui rongeaient l'esprit, et dont il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent.

« Tu penses encore à cette histoire de héros, pas vrai? », demanda Athanaos d'une voix douce.

Esteban ne saurait pas le cacher. Lentement, il tira le poignard doré de son fourreau, et l'observa luire à la lumière de la lune. Un objet des plus magnifiques, des plus beaux, mais malheureusement des plus lourds à porter.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien… Je continue de me demander si c'est vraiment à moi que revient ce titre. Si il n'y a pas une erreur quelque part...si...si les anciens ne se sont pas trompés, tu comprends? »

Il regarda son père, comme pour essayer de lui faire comprendre sa pensée. Des yeux d'or si semblables aux siens lui rendirent son inquiétude, teinte d'une fatigue que l'âge amenait inlassablement. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça? Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as bien la preuve que tu es bel et bien l'élu, non? »

« – C'est bien ça le problème. »

Il passa son pouce sur le fil de la lame. Elle était éraflée, et portait elle aussi les marques du temps. Cette arme, et ce qu'elle représentait, était plus vieille que presque toutes les civilisations de la terre, une pensée qui lui donnait le vertige plus vite encore que le sommet d'une tour.

« Je crois bien que je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Depuis toujours, on m'attribue des choses que je ne contrôle pas, des rôles que je dois endosser...mais ça ne m'a jamais paru normal. Je n'y ai jamais trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin, comme une nuée de points sombres dans le ciel de la nuit.

« Même après tout ce chemin qu'on a parcouru, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été choisi. J'ai tant attendu d'avoir enfin une réponse, un indice...n'importe quoi qui m'expliquerait mon rôle. Mais je n'en ai rien eu. Juste...des espoirs volatils. »

D'une pichenette, il fit tomber un petit caillou de la muraille. L'écho d'un bruit de chute lui parvint une seconde plus tard, remontant des ténèbres. Qu'il lui serait facile de tomber à son tour...par précaution, il se recula quelque peu du bord. 

« Je veux juste savoir. C'est tout ce que je demande...alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit rien? Je me sens comme...comme un âne à qui on tend une carotte pour le faire avancer, mais qui ne l'aura jamais! »

Malgré son calme, sa frustration parvenait à transparaître dans sa voix, ce qui l'embarrassa quelque peu. Il essaya de l'apaiser, de garder son sang-froid; il n'avait passé que peu de moments avec son père, et il se devait de faire une bonne impression. Pourquoi donc? Il n'en savait rien, mais il devait le faire. 

Il sentit alors une main gantée se poser sur son épaule. Il regarda Athanaos en face, mais l'instant d'après, il se fit entraîner dans une solide étreinte qui le prit par surprise. 

Il voulut s'en défaire, essayer de garder la face, mais c'était inutile. Prétextant l'obscurité, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, faisant bien attention à ne pas le poignarder par mégarde. 

« Tu es si courageux, Esteban. Tu es si jeune, pourtant tu portes une telle responsabilité sur tes épaules. »

La main d'Athanaos lui frotta doucement le dos, comme à un enfant. C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble?

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais jamais plus à vivre cela. Tu n'aurais plus à servir de laquais aux anciens. »

Esteban releva la tête pour le voir, et crut discerner dans ses yeux fatigués les premières traces de larmes. 

« Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. », dit-il d'une petite voix. « Je dois continuer. Je dois faire ça... »

« – Cela n'en reste pas moins un devoir cruel. Et je vois à quel point il t'a changé, à quel point il a eu raison de toi. »

Esteban se retira à contrecœur, essuyant ses yeux qui lui piquaient un peu.

« Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il faut que quelqu'un...il le faut, c'est tout. »

Il repensa à la sixième Cité d'Or. À la clé qu'ils y avaient découvert, celle qui avait guidé le Kalium jusqu'au fond de la mer. Jusqu'à l'abri sous-marin qui recelait ce qu'Esteban n'aurait jamais osé chercher. La ville submergée qui n'attendait que sa venue pour revenir au grand jour.

« Les gens ont besoin d'un héros. Ils veulent quelqu'un pour les aider, les sauver. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai jamais à la hauteur. »

Il se souvenait encore des regards pleins d'espoir de ces gens qui n'avaient jamais connu la surface. Qui avaient passé leur vie à attendre, à espérer la venue de celui qui leur montrerait le chemin vers la lumière. Il se souvenait de cette sensation de bonheur qui l'avait envahi, de ce soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'il n'était pas le dernier des Atlantes. Il se souvenait de la fierté qu'il avait eue pour la toute première fois, en rencontrant enfin des gens comme lui.

Il se souvenait de la peur qui s'était emparée de lui lorsque Zarès avait frappé. Lorsque la ville avait commencé à s'écrouler sur elle-même, menaçant d'emporter tous ses habitants dans l'abysse. Il se souvenait de l'horreur de tous ces gens décédés, de ce peuple ainsi disparu, de ce secret désormais détruit. 

« Ils comptaient sur moi...et je les ai laissés tomber. Je n'ai rien pu faire... »

Sa gorge se serra, sa voix fut prise d'un tremblement. 

« Quel genre de héros laisse tomber ceux qui comptent sur lui…? J'aurais pu...j'aurais pu essayer, j'aurais pu les sauver... »

Le bras d'Athanaos revint se serrer autour de lui, le protégeant du froid de la nuit. Esteban se sentit le besoin de s'y blottir, de s'y abandonner et de pleurer son mal, mais il se refusa ce privilège. 

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. », dit-il doucement. « Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« – Mais j'aurais pu les aider! J'aurais pu les sauver, ou repousser Zarès… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire... »

« – Tu as réussi à t'en sortir, toi et tes amis. Tu ne pouvais plus rien pour ces gens, tu le sais. »

« – Mais ils attendaient un héros. Ils attendaient qu'on les sorte de la mer, qu'on les aide...ils m'attendaient moi! Et je n'ai rien fait! »

Il voulut détourner la tête, succomber à sa honte. Mais la main d'Athanaos lui releva lentement le menton, pour qu'il le regarde. 

« Esteban. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Si tu avais essayé de les aider, tu te serais fait emporter avec eux, et ç'aurait été la fin de tout. Tu n'as pas à t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. »

Du pouce, il essuya doucement les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son fils.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, je regrette certaines de mes actions, et j'aimerais revenir en arrière. Mais je sais que parfois, le destin en décide ainsi, et qu'il est inutile de lutter; il nous faut aller de l'avant, et faire de notre mieux la prochaine fois. »

« – Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. La ville sous-marine s'est faite détruire... »

À sa grande surprise, Athanaos eut un petit rire.

« Allons bon, Esteban! Ce sont des descendants des Atlantes que nous parlons! Cela fait des milliers d'années qu'ils vivent dans leur bulle sous la mer. Tu sais bien qu'ils auront prévu une telle éventualité. »

Il sourit, tentant de le rassurer. 

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Notre peuple a toujours été plein de ressources. S'ils ont survécu à la guerre, ils survivront à Zarès. Et comme ils savent désormais que tu existes, ils savent qu'on les aidera un jour. Je te parie qu'en ce moment même, ils sont en train de reconstruire leur ville en t'attendant. »

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas tort du tout. Mais cette pensée d'espoir restait toujours quelque peu distante pour Esteban, comme s'il se refusait d'y croire. 

« J'ai juste beaucoup trop de mal à croire que c'est vraiment moi qui doit les aider. »

Il porta la main à son cou, et en tira le médaillon du soleil, pour le contempler un moment. 

« Je sais que je suis l'élu, mais...je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche tout de même. Zia descend des rois de Mu, elle possède leurs dons. Tao a hérité de tout le savoir de son peuple, il a été formé depuis toujours. Ils sont à l'aise dans leurs rôles; mais moi, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne suis ni un prince, ni un sage. »

« – ...je crois avoir cerné ce qui ne va pas. »

Esteban se tourna si vite vers lui que son cou lui fit mal.

« Ah bon? »

Athanaos acquiesça. 

« Depuis tout ce temps, tu me parles de ce que tu devrais être, ou de ce que tu n'es pas...mais as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu _es_? »

Esteban pencha la tête. 

« Les rois de Mu auraient pu choisir quiconque. », poursuivit-il. « Mais entre tous les jeunes garçons de cette terre, c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi pour porter le médaillon et le poignard. Sais-tu pourquoi? »

Il fit non de la tête, s'attendant à une réponse. Mais à voir la réaction inchangée de son père, ce n'était pas une question rhétorique.

« Je suppose que...que j'ai tendance à aider les gens. », hésita-t-il. 

Il regarda sa nouvelle arme, essayant d'y déceler un quelconque indice. 

« ...je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal aux autres. Quand on pense à tous ceux qui en font déjà tant...les conquistadors, Ambrosius, et tous ceux qui veulent s'emparer du pouvoir des Cités...je ne sais pas, ça me semble juste naturel d'essayer de rééquilibrer la balance, non? »

« – Tu fais preuve de sagesse, pour quelqu'un qui ne se définit pas comme un sage. »

Il lui mit la main dans les cheveux, d'une manière pas si désagréable que ça. 

« C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est ça, mon rôle? D'aider les autres, pour le restant de mes jours? Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à tous les autres Héros avant moi? »

« – Ça, personne ne le sait. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux en décider par toi-même. »

Esteban contempla le ciel un moment, pensif. 

« Il n'est pas souvent facile d'avoir à faire de tels choix. », continua Athanaos. « Mais tu dois te rappeler que tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Tu es encore jeune, et rien ne te force à prendre cette décision maintenant. »

« – Pourtant, tout le monde compte sur moi. Je ne peux quand même pas les abandonner... »

« – Tu ne les abandonneras pas. Rien que le fait que tu penses à eux prouve à quel point tu te soucies de leur sort. »

Il tourna son regard dans la même direction que son fils, contemplant le même ciel nocturne. 

« Donc...j'ai juste à attendre? »

« – Le bon moment finira par venir, oui. En attendant, tu peux continuer de faire le bien autour de toi. De te montrer digne du rôle qui t'est échu, à ta propre façon. »

Esteban regarda sa lame, et la lune qui s'y reflétait. Comment se montrer digne de son rôle? Est-ce qu'il devrait encore se plier aux attentes des autres? Se forcer à se battre, à tuer plus de monstres encore?

Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir, mais il était sûr d'une chose: il ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de héros. S'il devait aider les autres, ce ne serait pas au dépens de vies humaines. 

D'un geste assuré, il rangea le poignard dans son fourreau. Athanaos sourit. 

« Lorsque tu seras plus grand, tu repenseras à ces moments de confusion, d'hésitation. Et tu comprendras qu'il s'agissait d'étapes nécessaires à ton histoire. »

« – Est-ce que toi aussi, tu en as connu? »

« – Beaucoup trop. J'ai souvent hésité sur des choix qui me semblaient bien trop lourds. Plus d'une fois, j'avais eu l'impression de porter le destin du monde entre mes seules mains. »

« – Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« – Comme toi, je suppose. J'ai foncé sans réfléchir, et à la seule force de mes coups de tête, je me suis retrouvé perdu au milieu de l'océan. »

Esteban bouda, peu content de se faire ainsi taquiner. 

« Si c'est _ça_, les moments importants de ton histoire... », rétorqua-t-il. « Je suppose que tu l'as regretté? »

« – Pas une seule seconde. »

Il lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, confiant. 

« Car c'est ainsi que j'ai pu rencontrer ta mère. »

Et comprenant peu à peu, Esteban finit par sourire à son tour.


	5. Retour aux Sources

Le Condor replia lentement ses ailes, et commença sa descente vers l'îlot, soulevant un faible nuage de sable. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent à l'approche de leur confrère géant, qui réussit à se poser malgré la faible superficie de la côte. Il baissa la tête, le ronronnement du moteur se calmant, et Tao fut le premier à poser pied à terre, sautillant comme un lapin.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous! Il faut qu'on voie ça! »

« – Calme toi, voyons. », fit Zia, descendant à son tour. « Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien. »

« – Pour le moment seulement! Mais ça va changer! »

Esteban referma le bec du Condor, lui donnant une petite tape comme à un cheval, et se dirigea vers ses amis, tournés vers l'horizon. Devant eux, les eaux de l'océan Pacifique se prélassaient lentement sous le soleil, n'affichant rien d'autre que le bleu infini de la mer striée de vaguelettes. Un paysage marin somme toute classique, mais qui d'après les légendes cachait un trésor sous ses eaux. 

« Et...on est sûrs que c'est bien ici? », demanda Esteban, dubitatif.

« – J'ai vérifié toutes les cartes. J'ai lu tous les récits qui y faisaient allusion. J'ai passé des heures à recouper longitudes et latitudes, à déchiffrer de vieilles cartes perdues, et même à décoder les énigmes du Livre des Cycles; et je crois bien ne pas me tromper. »

Il regarda l'horizon, parcourut la mer du regard.

« Tout concorde. Le continent de Mu se trouvait autrefois juste devant nous. »

« – Souvenez-vous du peuple de Mu, rrk! »

Zia s'assit sur le sable, le toucha du bout des doigts. Sortant la couronne, elle la coiffa avec une certaine hésitation, et ses yeux redevinrent vitreux et absents, comme si elle fixait autre chose. Elle resta immobile pendant un moment, repoussant les assauts de la marée comme un aimant, avant de la retirer à la hâte, le souffle précipité. 

« Il n'y a rien. », dit-elle une fois calmée. « Rien de différent. Peut-être qu'il est enfoui trop profondément. »

« – Ça ne colle pas. »

Tao sortit le livre doré, parcourut à nouveau les multiples annotations entourant le texte enluminé. Il feuilleta les pages à la hâte, tentant de décoder l'écriture complexe et les tournures alambiquées une fois de plus. 

« Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose. Esteban, tu veux bien? »

Esteban prit une seconde avant de comprendre, et d'acquiescer. Il se tourna vers le ciel, levant les bras, et ferma les yeux, murmurant la formule atlante que Karsha lui avait enseignée. Et comme par magie, le soleil revint d'entre les nuages marins, éclairant l'océan jusqu'à le faire scintiller de mille feux. 

Mais rien ne se passa. Tous les trois contemplèrent la surface pendant une bonne minute, tentant d'apercevoir quelque réaction, sans succès. Pas de monument sortant de la mer, pas de nuages de tempête, pas de bateau céleste surgissant du brouillard. Rien.

« Bon...apparemment, c'est pas ça non plus. »

« – Peut-être qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Peut-être...qu'il faut utiliser les trois reliques à la fois? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Zia compta jusqu'à trois; elle coiffa la couronne, Tao ouvrit le livre, Esteban brandit la dague. Et ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, plusieurs secondes durant, avant que l'idiotie et l'inutilité de leur situation ne les rattrape. 

« Ça ne sert à rien! », protesta Tao. « Je n'y comprends plus rien! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, non? On a découvert les sept Cités d'Or, on a récupéré les informations de vos médaillons, on a trouvé les trois reliques des Cycles, mais rien ne se passe! »

Il envoya valser du sable d'un coup de pied, laissant libre cours à sa frustration. Esteban pouvait le comprendre: depuis longtemps, on lui avait fait miroiter l'espoir de remettre au jour le continent englouti de Mu, de ramener sa patrie à la surface. Mais même si leur quête était accomplie, rien ne semblait vouloir se passer. 

La promesse ne se réaliserait pas. 

« Calme-toi donc. », essaya Zia. « Il y a forcément quelque chose que l'on puisse faire. Je suis sûre qu'on s'y prend mal. »

« – Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a mal fait? On a suivi les instructions à la lettre! On a fait tout ce que les Sages demandaient de nous! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe rien!? »

Il retomba sur le sable, bras sur les genoux. Contemplant la mer devant eux, qui restait obstinément inchangée.

Esteban se demanda s'il y avait encore des gens dans ces profondeurs, qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Des rescapés de la catastrophe, ou alors leurs descendants. Il repensa aux Atlantes qu'il avait rencontrés, à Karsha et sa famille qui s'étaient montrés si gentils avec lui, aux jeunes enfants qui n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que les profondeurs sous-marines. Est-ce que Tao se demandait s'il y avait également un peuple qui l'attendait, dans l'océan de l'autre côté du Nouveau Monde? Une autre civilisation d'hommes-dauphins, qui parlaient toujours la langue d'il y a dix mille ans? 

Est-ce qu'eux aussi gardaient l'espoir d'un jour revenir à la surface, ce murmure d'espoir qui flottait partout dans leur bulle?

« Essayons de reprendre du début. Il doit y avoir une étape que nous avons manquée, un indice que nous n'avons pas vu. Qu'est-ce que les Sages nous ont dit de faire? »

« – Je crois qu'ils parlaient de...retourner aux sources? Quelque chose comme ça? »

« – C'est ce qu'on fait, non? Nous sommes revenus à la source de tout. À l'emplacement de l'ancien continent de Mu. On ne peut pas aller plus loin que ça! »

Tous les trois se mirent à réfléchir. Dans le silence de leurs pensées, le bruit des vagues leur sonnait aux oreilles, comme une distraction permanente. 

Ils avaient été plus loin que les élus des cycles précédents, ce qui voulait dire que rien ne pourrait leur venir en aide. Pas de véhicule placé inopinément dans les parages, pas d'ancien ordre fondé pour préserver un secret, pas de culture locale influencée par l'histoire des Cités d'Or. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux trois. 

« Dommage que Mendoza soit reparti. Il aurait pu nous aider... »

« – Crois-moi, même lui se sentirait perdu devant cette énigme. »

« – Normalement, c'est là que Pedro et Sancho finissent par provoquer un accident qui nous montre la voie. »

Ils acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire en coin, se remémorant leurs aventures passées. Mais cette tendresse s'évapora vite, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de vide en eux. 

« ...à vous aussi, ils vous manquent? »

Tao et Esteban ne répondirent pas. Mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. L'absence de leurs trois marins préférés leur pesait lourdement, et même si elle était nécessaire, les enfants ne s'en sentaient pas moins abandonnés. Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes sans eux. 

« Vous savez...on peut très bien les suivre. », proposa Esteban. « Les Cités sont en sécurité, et Ambrosius...enfin, on est tranquilles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les rejoint pas à Barcelone? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était vrai que la proposition était attirante…

« C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très avancés...on pourrait faire une pause quelques temps. »

« – On en a déjà fait une, pourtant. Et ça ne nous a menés à rien non plus, même avec l'aide d'Athanaos. »

« – Et puis...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est très bien pour le moment. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... »

Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Peu après la décision des marins de se séparer des enfants, pour les laisser aller là où ils ne pourraient pas les suivre, une certaine artilleuse s'était jointe à leur groupe pour faire voile vers l'Espagne. Laguerra avait prétexté avoir besoin de l'aide de Mendoza et de ses talents pour enfin mettre un terme à ses affaires de revanche, mais même un aveugle aurait su voir le sous-texte évident de son invitation. Ou bien ils s'imaginaient tous des choses, et il n'y avait vraiment que des histoires de vengeance familiale et de complots d'aristocrates là-dessous. Il fallait dire que les enfants avaient d'autres priorités en tête que de se demander ce genre de choses. 

« Je crois qu'on devrait se servir des indices que l'on a déjà. », reprit Zia. « Nous devons 'retourner aux sources'...il nous faut essayer de savoir ce que ça veut bien dire. »

Esteban s'assit à son tour, réfléchissant. 

« Retourner aux sources...est-ce que c'est 'aux' sources? Ça me semble plutôt 'à la source', non? »

« – Non, ils ont bien dit 'aux' sources. »

« – Donc il y en a plusieurs? »

Plusieurs sources? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire?

Esteban essaya d'y penser plus fort. Laissant libre cours à son esprit, il se mit à tracer des formes aléatoires dans le sable à l'aide de sa dague. 

« Plusieurs sources...les sources de quoi? »

« – Peut-être qu'il nous faut repartir d'où nous sommes tous venus? »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Revenir à leur point de départ leur prendrait trop de temps, et ne ferait qu'effacer tout ce qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis.

Le soleil reparut de derrière les nuages où il s'était caché, et la dague d'Esteban brilla sous ses feux. Les gemmes de la garde envoyèrent leurs reflets colorés sur le sable, et il s'amusa un moment à les faire bouger, regardant danser l'arc-en-ciel de leurs couleurs. 

Sept gemmes, chacune d'une couleur différente. D'une énergie différente. 

Sept symboles. Sept trésors. Sept Sages. Sept Cités.

Esteban releva la tête. 

« Et si...et s'il nous fallait revenir aux Cités d'Or? », proposa-t-il.

Zia et Tao se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mais elles sont détruites, non? Toutes se sont faites anéantir... »

« – Rappelle-toi ce que les Sages ont dit: elles ne se détruisent pas, elles ne font que se refermer. Et si on essayait de les ouvrir à nouveau? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, on peut se permettre de les explorer complètement, et de percer leurs secrets! »

Les enfants s'échangèrent un regard. 

« Ça nous prendra beaucoup de temps de voyager d'une Cité à l'autre. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus de carte... »

« – Mais on sait où elles se trouvent, dans quelles régions. Et puis il y a le Condor, il doit bien pouvoir les repérer! »

Il se releva, si vite que la tête lui tourna. 

« Tout le monde les croit détruites. C'est notre chance! On peut réessayer! »

Tao se mit à y réfléchir à son tour. 

« Ça représente quand même plusieurs jours de vol...mais on n'a pas d'autre piste. »

« – C'est vrai que nous étions bien plus jeunes quand nous les avons visitées pour la première fois. Depuis, nous savons comment elles fonctionnent. On pourrait y découvrir de nouveaux secrets! »

« – Et toute cette histoire de cycles semble appropriée. Si tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, alors pour avancer, il nous faut repartir du début! »

Revenir au tout début. À la toute première Cité d'Or qu'ils avaient jamais vue, et qu'ils avaient à peine pu contempler avant que tout ne s'effondre devant leurs yeux d'enfants. 

Mais ils avaient grandi, désormais. Et ils étaient plus prêts qu'autrefois. S'ils devaient reprendre du début, alors ils le feraient. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils en apprendraient plus sur la véritable histoire. 

« On va le faire. On va retracer notre chemin, et cette fois on le fera comme il faut. »

« – Et peut-être que cette fois, on trouvera le moyen de sauver nos peuples. »

Ils s'échangèrent un autre regard, plein d'espoir. Puis, d'un pas déterminé, ils s'en retournèrent au Grand Condor. 

« Vas-y, bel oiseau. Ramène-nous aux sources. »


	6. Quand la Terre s'Effondre

« Prête? »

« – Prête. »

Esteban et Zia se regardèrent, et comptèrent à voix basse. À trois, ils enfoncèrent les pièces de leurs médaillons dans les encoches, et l'espace d'un instant, la terre trembla. 

Rien ne se passa. Le paysage autour d'eux continuait d'exhiber ses airs de terre dévastée, de lande détruite par une catastrophe naturelle. Mais Zia était formelle: juste en dessous d'eux, quelque chose bougeait. Un mécanisme s'enclenchait dans la roche. 

Et puis, au bout d'une attente qui leur sembla interminable, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, révélant un passage descendant dans la terre. Les enfants s'échangèrent un regard, et d'une décision commune, empruntèrent les marches de pierre. La porte se referma derrière eux au bout de quelques pas, les laissant dans l'obscurité; mais celle-ci ne dura pas, car de faibles lumières s'allumèrent tout le long du couloir, leur montrant la voie. 

Tout avait visiblement changé. Plus de tours dorées ni de temples pavés de soleil pour les accueillir; à première vue, on aurait pu croire que la Cité d'Or s'était définitivement perdue. Et les enfants l'avaient également cru, car ils ne savaient pas quoi croire d'autre. Heureusement, la vérité savait se montrer à qui la cherchait suffisamment, et après quelques fouilles de l'endroit où la Cité se dressait jadis, ils avaient réussi à trouver ce passage secret. 

Les escaliers formaient une pente ardue qui n'en finissait pas. Esteban sentait ses pieds protester, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dû beaucoup marcher pour retrouver cet endroit soigneusement dissimulé. Au moins ils n'étaient pas dans l'obscurité totale, et il n'y avait pas de chauves-souris. Pas un signe de vie en vue, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en rassurer ou s'en inquiéter. 

« Et s'il n'y avait plus rien? », demanda-t-il, l'anxiété parlant pour lui. « Si on ne trouve que des ruines? »

« – Alors on saura à quoi s'en tenir. Mais il nous faut essayer tout de même. »

Ils devaient essayer, bien entendu...mais ça n'en restait pas moins une expérience étrange. Qui aurait cru qu'ils retourneraient un jour sur ces lieux dont ils n'espéraient plus rien? Qu'ils retraceraient leurs propres pas depuis leur départ du Nouveau Monde, vers ce trésor que tout le monde croyait disparu? Lui-même ne s'y serait jamais attendu; c'était là la preuve que leur périple leur réservait encore bien des surprises.

Au bout d'un temps, les escaliers se firent moins raides, moins nombreux. Les murs d'orichalque terni arboraient les premières gravures décoratives, les premiers signes de leur objectif. Touchaient-ils enfin au but? Esteban surprit son cœur à battre plus vite, ses mains à trembler. La lumière s'allumait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans ces catacombes, et il redoutait ce qu'elle leur montrerait. Les pensées les plus folles lui vinrent en tête: et s'ils trouvaient là les restes d'un quelconque explorateur enfermé dans ces souterrains? S'ils tombaient dans un piège qu'ils n'auraient pas vu venir? Si les murs se refermaient soudainement sur eux et les écrasaient vivants? Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre, et se tournait naturellement vers le pire, tant et si bien que la main de Zia sur la sienne le fit sursauter brusquement. 

« ...toi aussi, tu as peur? »

Esteban acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les doigts de Zia se serrèrent autour des siens, et il lui rendit ce geste, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans ce sentiment désormais commun. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement, elle aussi, et l'envie lui vint de la rassurer; mais pour cela faudrait-il encore qu'il soit en état de le faire. Il se contenta donc de suivre ses amis, gardant le silence et essayant de calmer ses pensées.

Un bruit leur parvint alors de l'autre bout du couloir. Esteban leva la tête, s'attendant au pire; mais un éclat vert lui indiqua que ce n'était que Pichu qui revenait vers eux. 

« Cité d'Or, Cité d'Or! », pépia-t-il. « Cité d'Orrrr!! »

« – Vous entendez ça? », fit Tao. « On est tout près du but! Venez vite! »

Il prit l'autre main d'Esteban, et se mit à courir, emporté par son excitation. Et ses amis ne purent que le suivre, essayant de le rattraper pour ne pas tomber. 

Lui aussi tremblait. Esteban se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer, mais se rendit alors compte au fur et à mesure de sa course que tout autour tremblait. Le sol, les murs, même la lumière vacillaient, comme le Condor au décollage. Seraient-ils prisonniers d'un tremblement de terre?! Ce fut sa première pensée, mais il se dit que Zia aurait alors réagi, qu'elle les aurait prévenus. Or, elle avait l'air tout aussi enjouée que Tao, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait là rien de dangereux. Esteban essaya de s'en convaincre, courant avec eux, guidé par les lumières murales jusqu'au bout du couloir. 

Jusqu'à la grande porte d'or, qui s'ouvrit devant eux pour révéler un spectacle des plus familiers.

« On y est... »

C'était comme si elle n'avait pas bougé du tout. Dans le cocon de terre qui la maintenait hors des yeux du monde, la Cité d'Or se dressait devant eux, s'allumant progressivement comme si elle revenait à la vie. D'ici, Esteban avait une vue absolument magnifique des tours d'or, des temples, des rues pavées d'orichalque scintillant sous la lumière des cristaux qui surgissaient de part et d'autre comme un ciel étoilé. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le dôme d'or était intact, recouvrant ce paysage d'un ciel de métal qui reflétait les milles lumières des murs et des toits; un ciel qui ne portait pas le soleil, mais qui n'en avait nul besoin. 

Devant eux, tout autour d'eux, Tseila se révélait à leurs yeux ébahis, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu.

« Elle n'est pas prisonnière de la terre. », murmura Zia. « Elle en fait partie. »

Et elle était tout simplement magnifique, pensa Esteban. 

Toutefois, il leur fallut s'arracher de cette contemplation, pour redescendre au sol. En se retrouvant ainsi dans ces rues pavées d'or, Esteban se souvint de tant de choses, pas toutes heureuses mais si vives. Ça lui semblait si proche, et en même temps si distant, qu'il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils en étaient partis pour la dernière fois. 

« Ça doit faire...des mois qu'on ne l'a pas revue. », s'essaya-t-il. 

« – Deux ans. », le corrigea Tao. « À quelques mois près, mais...c'est quand même pas rien. »

Si longtemps!? Esteban s'en surprit lui-même; le temps passait si vite… Il avait l'impression que hier encore, il n'était qu'un moinillon avide d'aventures et de légendes maritimes. Et pourtant, tant de choses s'étaient passées qu'il en perdait le fil.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, et puis il avait autre chose à faire. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

« Et maintenant? »

« – Maintenant, on explore. Il y a forcément quelque chose que l'on a manqué lors de notre première visite. Ces Cités sont immenses, elles recèlent tellement de secrets qu'un seul jour ne suffirait jamais pour les déceler. »

Esteban regarda autour de lui, contempla ces immenses temples en briques dorées. 

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on a pas mal de pain sur la planche. Je pense qu'on va devoir se séparer. »

Une perspective peu alléchante, mais dont il leur faudrait user s'ils ne voulaient pas rester ici des semaines durant. 

« Je vais aller voir la bibliothèque. », dit Tao. « S'ils ont des copies de tous les anciens ouvrages du monde, alors il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose qui m'aidera à décoder le Livre des Cycles. »

« – Quant à moi, je vais voir la salle du trône. », continua Zia. « J'ai un bon pressentiment. »

« – Très bien. On se retrouve à l'entrée d'ici... »

Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut que sous terre, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de voir le temps passer. Pas de soleil, pas d'étoiles, pas même de sablier. Il fit une moue dépitée.

« ...j'aimerais tant que Karsha soit là. », soupira-t-il. « Lui au moins sait toujours quelle heure il est. »

Zia eut un petit sourire.

« Allons, Esteban. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a dit: les dons de son peuple sont les mêmes que les tiens. Tu peux le faire aussi, en théorie. »

Il haussa les épaules, et essaya sans grande conviction de repérer la position du soleil même à des lieues sous terre. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'y arriva pas. 

« En théorie. », soupira-t-il. « Disons qu'on se retrouve dès qu'on aura trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. On n'aura qu'à le crier; avec tout cet écho, on s'entendra forcément. »

« – Ça me semble correct. »

« – Qu'est-ce que tu comptes aller voir en premier? »

« – ...je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons que je verrai bien. »

S'il n'avait pas de plan, il n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises. Zia et Tao n'eurent pas l'air très convaincus, mais n'en dirent rien, et se mirent en route. Quant à Esteban, il prit une direction au hasard, et descendit la rue dorée. 

Quelle ironie du sort. Il avait voulu faire tant de choses lors de sa première visite de la Cité d'Or, et maintenant qu'il l'avait à sa disposition, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, et son état d'esprit avait beaucoup changé entre temps: là où il n'aurait autrefois vu que de l'or et des mystères, il voyait désormais des réponses à ses questions qui se cachaient comme des lézards dans l'herbe. 

Longeant un mur, il laissa ses doigts caresser les pierres scintillantes, si lisses au toucher. Que les marins de Barcelone n'auraient-ils pas donné pour pouvoir se trouver ici-même, et avoir une telle chance! Une seule de ces briques leur apporterait richesse et renommée, et il y avait dans cette Cité plus d'or encore que dans les coffres du roi d'Espagne. Esteban se laissa séduire un instant par la pensée d'une telle fortune, s'imaginant duc ou prince de son propre royaume, avant de revenir à la raison. Ce n'était nullement de l'or qui pavait ces rues, n'en déplaise aux hommes cupides comme le seigneur Jabbar; de plus, il ne saurait jamais dépenser une telle richesse, lui qui avait ses habitudes d'ascète. Il donnerait tout aux pauvres et aux nécessiteux, gardant tout juste assez pour vivre confortablement. Sans doute serait-ce le meilleur usage possible de cet or.

« ...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? », se dit-il soudainement.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait entendre ses pensées, sinon quoi on l'accuserait bien vite de penser comme un Espagnol. Cet or ne lui appartenait certainement pas, d'où se permettait-il de le dépenser ainsi? Il eut honte de lui-même, se sentant rabaissé au niveau de Gomez, Gaspard ou des autres qui n'avaient pas plus d'aspiration que l’appât du gain. 

Soupirant, il éloigna sa main du mur, et regarda au détour d'un croisement. Tous les bâtiments se ressemblaient tant, si ce n'était pour les glyphes obscurs qu'ils arboraient sur leurs façades. Des inscriptions semblables à celles des codex incas qu'ils avaient trouvés il y a si longtemps, et dont il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer le sens. Il entra dans une petite bâtisse au hasard, et n'y trouva rien que des blocs d'orichalque de différentes formes. Du mobilier, peut-être? Il haussa les épaules, et poursuivit son exploration. 

Le peuple de Mu avait des goûts étranges en matière d'aménagement. Toutes ces maisons avaient l'air habitables à première vue, mais un coup d’œil plus approfondi montrait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Elles étaient plus ou moins vides, meublées du strict minimum, décorées sommairement. Au bout d'un moment, Esteban prit un tout petit peu de hauteur, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la Cité; un rapide calcul lui montra que si toutes ces constructions étaient de la même fabrique, Tseila pourrait accueillir en son sein près d'un millier de personnes. De façon temporaire, sans doute, car si la Cité ne manquait pas de lumière ni d'énergie, ses habitants ne dureraient guère sans nourriture ni notion du temps; l'air était probablement limité sous terre, et un test rapide lui affirma que ces blocs d'orichalque n'étaient guère de confortables lits. 

Au moins en avait-il appris quelque peu, aujourd'hui. Tao était sûrement plongé dans des livres rarissimes, Zia occupée à retracer son héritage de Princesse, Pichu à être adorable; et quant à lui, il s'improvisait inspecteur du bâtiment et errait sans but dans les rues. Quelle noblesse, vraiment!

Il soupira, se rassit sur sa couchette improvisée, et s'affaissa quelque peu. Il savait bien que les réponses qu'il cherchait ne lui tomberaient pas dessus comme ça...mais quand même, il aurait bien voulu qu'on lui donne quelques indices. Qu'on lui dise que faire, où regarder, qu'on ne le laisse pas livré à lui-même et à ses milliers de questions qui refaisaient surface dans son esprit. 

« Au moins...on sait que rien ne disparaît jamais vraiment. », se dit-il.

Il voulait essayer de se rassurer, de se convaincre que la ville des abysses n'était pas perdue. Karsha et les siens étaient toujours vivants. Peut-être étaient-ils revenus à leurs habitudes, à leur mode de vie submergé. Peut-être même avaient-ils retrouvé le Kalium grâce à sa clé, et avaient-ils réussi à escorter les rescapés vers la surface. Peut-être qu'Esteban les retrouverait, et réussirait à prouver qu'il était bel et bien un héros. 

Prouver à qui? Il ne le savait pas, et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il devait le prouver, c'est tout. Le reste n'était que détails. 

Il se releva, se décidant d'aller explorer un peu plus. Au dehors, rien n'avait visiblement changé, mais Esteban avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Est-ce...est-ce que les lumières du ciel se déplaçaient comme le soleil? Ce n'était pas improbable. S'il avait plus de temps sous la main, il aurait définitivement envie de le vérifier. Mais il semblait bien que la Cité ne soit pas d'humeur à se refermer subitement, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour une fois. 

Il continua donc sa marche, guidé par un instinct qu'il ne comprenait guère. Aucune voix ne venait portée par l'écho, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore tout le temps de fouiller à sa guise. Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant un temps, sans trop de pensées en tête; mais il sentit alors quelque chose qui attira son attention. 

Un bruit. Un faible ronronnement, comme celui du Grand Condor. Il haussa un sourcil, et essaya d'en trouver la source, se repérant à l'oreille malgré l'écho. Et au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir de sitôt. 

Une fissure dans le mur qui entourait la Cité d'Or s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur, formant une ouverture assez large pour y ramper. Esteban s'approcha, et entendit le bruit venir de là-dedans. Se risquerait-il à y pénétrer? Il regarda derrière lui, et voyant que personne ne se précipitait sur lui pour l'en empêcher, il prit une profonde inspiration et se fraya un passage dans la faille. 

Ce n'était pas tant un tunnel creusé par une main humaine, qu'un espace naturel entre de larges roches. Il avait du mal à s'y avancer, et plus d'une fois il se crut coincé entre les pierres, mais il tint bon et progressa peu à peu, s’enfonçant plus loin dans la terre. Le bruit se faisait plus fort, et s'accompagnait désormais d'une chaleur étrange. Étouffante. 

Lorsque Esteban parvint au bout de son exploration, il transpirait de toutes parts. L'air était rare dans cette galerie, mais il arrivait à voir; quelque chose émettait de la lumière. Il continua de ramper, respirant lentement pour ne pas épuiser l'air, et se prépara au pire; mais au détour d'un coude de roche, il se retrouva face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais reconnut aussitôt. 

Le réacteur solaire. 

Il était toujours actif, brillant d'une lumière bleue artificielle et émettant une chaleur si forte qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Mais aucune odeur suspecte ne trahissait la présence de gaz toxique, et sa peau ne fondait pas; toutefois, il resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il s'approchait, rampant dans la cavité creusée par la folie de cette même machine il y a deux ans de cela. La roche tout autour de l'appareil était fondue, portant encore les traces de son passage à l'état liquide, comme du beurre après le passage d'un tisonnier brûlant. Heureusement, le réacteur était maîtrisé, comme le montrait le vase illuminé au cœur de la colonne de verre. 

Un doute frappa alors Esteban, et il regarda autour de lui. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, gisant à terre: un morceau de métal fondu, presque méconnaissable, mais qui gardait suffisamment sa forme pour qu'on puisse la deviner. Et c'est alors que les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme pour l'assaillir. 

À l'époque, il ne le savait pas encore. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la décision du Grand Prêtre de se sacrifier pour stopper le réacteur solaire, il avait essayé de l'en empêcher, par pure compassion. Il lui avait alors dit ces mots si énigmatiques, et lui avait touché la joue d'une main si chaleureuse, que des mois plus tard, Esteban se posait encore des questions. Et puis il avait appris la vérité, et son cœur s'était définitivement brisé à l'idée que ses doutes, que cette possibilité si infime, que ce _et si…?_ soit bel et bien avéré. 

Depuis, le temps avait atténué cette blessure, et les retrouvailles l'avaient presque guérie. Mais malgré tout, Esteban gardait en lui les marques du sacrifice de son père, des marques que rien ne saurait effacer. 

Il ramassa le morceau de métal, ramassa ce qui avait autrefois été le masque du Prêtre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le porta à ses yeux, et la chaleur de l'or lui titilla les sourcils, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Le masque était trop difforme pour tenir tout seul, et l'un des yeux avait tant fondu qu'il ne servait plus à rien; mais sur le coup, sans savoir pourquoi, Esteban se sentit un peu mieux. Il ferma les yeux, s'adossa à la roche fondue, et laissa la chaleur du réacteur l'envahir, mouiller sa chemise de plus belle, le faire étouffer dans cette minuscule grotte. Il se pelotonna sur lui-même, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, toujours guidé par une pulsion inconnue. Comme s'il voulait se mettre à la place de son père, essayer de vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, souffrir comme il avait souffert. 

Le réacteur était sans danger, et ne risquerait pas d'exploser, de le brûler ou de l'intoxiquer. Mais Esteban se rappelait encore de la catastrophe qui avait frappé le Bouclier Fumant, qui avait causé tant de pertes. Il avait aidé Athanaos dans son laboratoire, et il avait vu de ses propres yeux les conséquences de ce jour fatidique. Sa peau brûlée, son visage calciné, son œil qui ne verrait plus jamais, ses doigts dépourvus de chair par endroits. La vision d'horreur de ces cicatrices s'était gravée dans son esprit, et lui avait donné nombre de cauchemars terribles dont il se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait jamais pu empêcher la catastrophe par lui-même, mais il restait dans son esprit cette idée intempestive qu'il aurait tout de même pu essayer; il aurait pu raisonner Calmèque avant qu'il ne s'empare du Grand Héritage, il aurait pu empêcher le Grand Prêtre de descendre dans la montagne, il aurait pu insister et aller à sa place…

Il aurait pu se montrer digne de ce qu'on attendait de lui…

Il essaya de chasser ces pensées, mais elles revinrent plus vite encore. Esteban s’aperçut qu'il pleurait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou de tristesse. Le métal chauffé commençait à lui faire mal, et il voulut s'en défaire, mais il se refusa ce droit. Il avait forcé son père à souffrir ainsi et pire encore, il était donc juste qu'il souffre de la même manière. Il pressa son visage contre ses genoux, et l'or brûlant s’enfonça dans sa peau, menaçant de laisser sa marque. Le vrombissement du réacteur lui paraissait à la fois si lointain et si fort, et l'envahissait comme le sifflement intempestif du silence. À travers ce bruit, il entendait à peine ses propres sanglots, les marques de sa propre faiblesse, de cette douleur qui lui parvenait, qui était si cruelle mais en même temps comme _purificatrice_, et dont il était sûr qu'elle saurait chasser ces horribles pensées, ces cauchemars, cette culpabilité, et tout ce qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis des mois, des années même… 

Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Au travers de cette cacophonie, il entendit une voix du dehors. Elle l'appelait. 

Il releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du réacteur lui fit cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, et il retira le masque hâtivement, tendant l'oreille. C'était la voix de Tao qui l'appelait, et celle de Pichu qui y faisait écho. Il regarda autour de lui, comme perdu, et se souvint de là où il se trouvait, et de ce qu'il faisait. Et il en ressentit une certaine confusion, mais surtout une immense honte. 

À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, enfin? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait donc ici? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se laisser mourir!? Le dégoût s'empara de lui, et il se sentit soudainement sale, comme s'il avait commis un grave crime. À tous les coups, il restait encore assez de gaz nocif dans les parages, qui même s'il ne l'avait pas tué, s'était amusé à embrouiller son esprit.

Oui. C'était forcément ça. 

Il jeta un œil au réacteur, une fois habitué à sa lumière. Il valait mieux l'éteindre, pour ne pas qu'il risque de se réveiller et de reprendre sa folie. Sans savoir comment, il s'en approcha, passa sa main sur la surface chaude du métal, sur les boutons et cadrans et autres commandes dont il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement. C'est alors que ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite fente sur le côté, et le reste lui vint naturellement.

Il retira son médaillon, dont le disque solaire manquait pour le moment. Il l'inséra comme une clé, et quelques boutons s'allumèrent. Sans savoir comment, il en pressa quelques uns au hasard, suivant son intuition, et le réacteur s'affola en catastrophe– avant de ralentir, pour finalement s'éteindre.

Le laissant dans le noir total. 

Son visage ne le brûlait plus. Il entendit les voix une fois encore, et décida de revenir sur ses pas, tâtonnant pour se repérer. Il trouva la faille assez rapidement, et s'y laissa descendre, faisant attention de ne pas se blesser sur les roches. Comme son père l'avait probablement fait il y a deux ans, cherchant la lumière malgré ses blessures et son état.

Ses pieds touchèrent enfin terre, et il retrouva l'éclat de la Cité d'Or, qui l'accueillit comme le soleil lui-même. Et un instant plus tard, deux bras le serrèrent de toutes leurs forces.

« Esteban!! », s'écria Tao. « On te cherchait partout! Mais où est-ce que t'étais passé, enfin? Et qu'est-ce– mais, tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il voulait répondre, essayer de parler, mais ses mots n'arrivaient pas à se former. Donc il garda le silence, et serra plus fort, espérant faire passer le message. Tao finit par se taire, et le laisser faire, comprenant d'une certaine façon. 

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il pleurait. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, donc il ne s'en priva pas. Toutefois, il lui fallait relever la tête au bout d'un temps, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Pichu se posa sur son épaule, offrant de petits gazouillis de réconfort, et Tao le regarda avec une inquiétude des plus sincères. 

« Tout va bien. », répondit Esteban au bout d'un moment. « J'ai juste...j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse. »

Il remit son médaillon à son cou, et vit qu'il avait gardé en main le masque déformé. Tao s'en aperçut, et ses yeux passèrent du masque à son visage, mais il ne put formuler la question qui lui brûlait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. 

« ...tu me cherchais? », demanda Esteban, espérant changer de sujet. 

« – Ah...oui. Zia a trouvé un mécanisme, mais elle a besoin de ton aide pour l'activer. Tu es sûr que ça va? »

Esteban acquiesça, espérant que son mensonge ne se verrait pas. Puis il pressa le pas, comme pour forcer la page à se tourner. 

Ne sachant que faire du masque, il le mit à sa ceinture. Il ne voyait aucune raison de le garder, pas même pour le ramener à son père. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si ses actions, ses pensées étaient encore les siennes. Et puis il décida de ne pas s'en faire, car ça pourrait attendre. 

Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux, après tout.


	7. Quand le Ciel s'Embrase

« Voyons voir...si je me souviens bien, c'était comme ça... »

Tao toucha d'autres symboles sur le panneau de verre, les fit glisser sur le côté, semblant y lire des instructions que ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais au bout d'une minute, l'ascensionneur s'ouvrit devant eux, montrant la voie. 

« Et voilà! Je vous avait bien dit que ce serait facile. »

« – C'est sans doute pour ça que ça t'as pris une bonne minute pour nous ouvrir. »

Tao fit la moue, n'appréciant guère voir ses efforts ainsi taquinés. Roulant des yeux, il s’avança le premier dans le grand tube de verre, et presque aussitôt celui-ci se mit en route, l'emportant dans les airs vers le plafond. 

« Tout de même... », dit Zia, le regardant monter ainsi. « Ça me fera toujours tout drôle de revenir sur nos pas. On ne s'imagine jamais qu'on va y retourner! »

« – Sans doute. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Zia y entra à son tour, se faisant emporter dans un tourbillon de tissu orange. Esteban détourna pudiquement le regard, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, et attendit quelques secondes le temps que le courant d'air se calme. 

« Cité d'Or, Cité d'Orrr! Esteban content? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, regardant Pichu voleter autour d'un air enjoué. Qu'il était bon de ne jamais avoir à penser plus loin que le bout de son bec. 

« Un peu. », répondit-il. « Allez, ne reste pas derrière, tu t'exciteras plus tard. »

Esteban s'engouffra à son tour dans le tube de verre, alors que Pichu prenait un peu d'avance sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de ne pas penser au sol qui se déroba soudainement sous ses pas, à son corps ballotté par le vent puissant qui le souleva en l'air, à la hauteur à laquelle il s'élevait peu à peu. Ferme les yeux, n'y pense pas. Compte lentement, n'aie pas peur. Ne pense pas au vent qui s'arrête brusquement, à la chute que tu encours si jamais le mécanisme se casse et que le vent s'évapore. N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas…

« Esteban? »

Il hésita à ouvrir un œil, mais les mains de Zia sur ses épaules l'y poussèrent. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le sol qui était reparu sous ses pieds.

« Tout va bien. On y est. »

Il lui fallut un bon moment pour sortir de son état de panique passagère, mais heureusement, il y parvint. Il fallait croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'un épais brouillard blanc qui recouvrait le paysage comme de la neige. Esteban fit quelques pas hésitants, mains tendues devant lui pour ne pas se heurter à un mur, et se dit qu'on attendrait certainement de lui qu'il y fasse quelque chose. Mais au même moment, un bruit étrange attira son attention. 

« ...vous entendez? »

Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, tentant de trouver la source de ce lent clapotis qui leur parvenait aux oreilles. Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau en vue, rien que du brouillard. 

Tout du moins, le croyaient-ils.

« Regardez! En haut! »

Ils levèrent la tête, et se figèrent sur place. 

À plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, le plafond bougeait. Un plafond rouge, mouvant, qui par moments envoyait de grosses gouttes fumantes dans leur direction. De la lave en fusion! Ils se trouvaient tout juste sous le volcan, et allaient se faire brûler vifs!

« ...quelque chose ne va pas. »

Paniqué, Esteban regarda Zia, qui elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixait cette mare de lave d'un air curieux, nullement pressée par la menace du magma bouillant qui pourrait tomber à tout moment. 

« Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas: on va tous finir en volailles rôties si on ne déguerpit pas au plus vite! »

« – Aahh! Pas rôties! Alerte, alerte!! »

Pichu se réfugia dans les bras de Tao, qui lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui en quête d'une sortie. Mais Zia se contenta de sourire. 

« Mais non, voyons. Regardez: on ne craint absolument rien. »

Elle leur montra un petit caillou qu'elle avait ramassé dehors. Elle le lança en l'air aussi fort que possible, et il finit par retomber au sol, chassant un peu de brouillard dans son impact. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

« – Quoi donc? Qu'est-ce que tu penses? »

« – Regarde autour de toi, et tu comprendras. »

Tout autour, le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu, chassé par la chaleur de la lave. De fins filets de vapeur s'en échappaient, descendant vers eux pour ramener l'éclat de l'orichalque au paysage, révélant les murs et les ailes de la Cité tout autour d'eux. 

Comme un oiseau d'or sortant de son œuf, elle se dévoilait, sortait du brouillard. Les murs aux reflets de cuivre se dressaient peu à peu, s'étendaient hors du flou et de l'inconnu, les oiseaux de jade prenaient leur envol tout autour d'eux. Sous un ciel de feu qui chassait cette blancheur fantomatique, Badalum reprenait vie, comme illuminée par le soleil. 

Une impression qui ne cesserait jamais d'être magique. 

« Je ne comprends pas. », dit alors Tao. « Pourquoi est-ce que la Cité est _sous_ la lave? Et... »

Il regarda le plafond incandescent, regarda une bulle de magma qui éclatait, et retombait vers le haut. 

« Et normalement, la vapeur _monte_, elle ne descend pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« – Moi aussi, ça m'a frappée. Mais l'explication est simple. »

Zia lança le caillou à nouveau, et se concentra pour le maintenir en l'air. Il flotta, continua de monter, avant de soudainement échapper à son contrôle et retomber vers le plafond de lave. 

« La Cité est bâtie sur un volcan. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à sentir la terre sous nos pas...car elle n'y est pas! »

Elle sourit, frappée d’ingéniosité. Et lentement, Esteban comprit également. 

« Donc...le volcan est à l'envers? »

« – Presque. C'est nous qui sommes la tête en bas. »

Tao eut un frisson de panique.

« Mais on va tomber! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être en train de marcher au plafond? »

« – Je ne sais pas. Mais lorsqu'elle se replie, la Cité est retournée, et un mécanisme la maintient ainsi. C'est sans doute comme ça que l'on arrive à marcher. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la place centrale, regardant autour d'elle. Ses cheveux tombaient vers ses pieds, montrant qu'il y avait bel et bien une force invisible qui les maintenait dans le bon sens. 

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les gens imaginaient l'autre bout du monde? », se demanda Esteban. « Des villes entières de gens qui marchent à l'envers? »

« – Quels idiots, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas de la superstition, cette fois: c'est simplement un autre prodige de mes ancêtres! »

Au moins Tao s'était vite remis du choc. Esteban roula des yeux, avant de le suivre à travers les ailes de la Cité.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Sous le feu de la lave (sur le feu?), elle rayonnait d'un éclat roux qui donnait à ses oiseaux l'allure de phénix surgissant de leurs cendres, prenant leur envol vers un ciel de crépuscule. Ils étaient visiblement sous la terre, les tours d'or cachées dans la poche de lave, et pourtant on y voyait comme en plein jour. De temps à autre, un filet de vapeur leur descendait dessus, avant de se faire happer par cette gravité artificielle et de rebrousser chemin, comme une nuée de poissons argentés. 

Si la pensée de tomber vers le haut infligeait encore un rien de vertige à Esteban, au bout d'un moment il parvint à se rassurer, voyant que ses amis marchaient, sautaient sans crainte. Il lâcha donc le pan de mur auquel il se tenait fermement, et se mit en route, non sans une dernière hésitation. Il fallait faire confiance au peuple de Mu: jamais les Cités ne leur feraient de mal. Du moins, pas intentionnellement. 

Ne sachant que faire, il décida de suivre Zia, dont les découvertes seraient certainement plus intéressantes que Tao et sa lecture des runes gravées de part et d'autre. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait, avec toutefois quelques tâtonnements. 

« ...tu penses qu'on va avoir plus de succès que la dernière fois? », s'aventura-t-il à demander. 

« – Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant, mais...je ne m'y attendais pas. Sans doute nous faut-il visiter les sept Cités afin de trouver ce que l'on cherche. »

« – Ça me semble une perte de temps. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout dit dès le départ? On n'aurait pas à y revenir une nouvelle fois... »

Elle se contenta de sourire. 

« La dernière fois, nous étions jeunes et insouciants. Mais maintenant, nous devons faire mieux. »

« – Comment ça, faire mieux? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et descendit un large escalier sans l'attendre. Il la suivit, et sa mémoire lui joua quelques tours avant qu'il ne reconnaisse l'endroit. 

La fabrique de Condors était éteinte, désormais. La gigantesque vasque en son centre était vide de tout orichalque, et les barres de cristal inertes. Aucun Condor n'avait vu le jour depuis leur dernière visite, et ils n'avaient pas à se demander à qui la faute. 

Ils avaient été si stupides.

Zia prit le chemin de droite, suivant le canal vers une autre pièce. Au bout de quelques marches, ils purent voir la provenance du métal: trois tubes de verre suspendus en l'air, qui brillaient d'étincelles dorées. Seuls deux d'entre eux contenaient quelque chose: de purs monceaux d'orichalque liquide, scintillant de mille feux. Le troisième était vide, le verre brisé. 

« C'est donc ici qu'Ambrosius a dérobé la matrice d'orichalque... »

Les deux autres flottaient toujours, mais elles avaient cessé de goutter dans le canal, ce qui mettait un terme à toute future production. Zia contempla ce spectacle, une main sur son cœur comme si elle se rendait compte de ce que ce vol avait entraîné. 

« Les hommes sont prêts à commettre d'horribles atrocités au nom du pouvoir. », dit-elle. « Voler, tuer, profaner ne sont que routine. »

Esteban baissa la tête. Leur parcours serait-il toujours entravé par la cupidité des adultes? Leur chemin toujours semé des embûches du pouvoir et de la convoitise? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, lui qui était si familier avec ce monde-là, au point que lui-même se mette à penser de même. 

« On n'y peut rien. », dit-il. « C'est le monde où nous vivons. »

Zia se tourna vers lui, silencieuse pendant un moment. 

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il leva les yeux, interloqué. 

« On peut toujours y faire quelque chose. », continua-t-elle. « On peut réparer le mal qui a été fait. On peut effacer nos erreurs, et celles des autres. »

« – Je veux bien te croire...mais comment? »

Elle sourit, de sa manière si énigmatique. Puis, elle chercha sous sa robe, et tira des plis de son jupon un petit cylindre en fer. Esteban ouvrit de grands yeux. 

« Tu avais ça sur toi depuis tout ce temps!? »

« – Ne sois pas bête. », rit-elle. « Je la gardais dans le Condor. »

Elle dévissa le couvercle, et lui montra le contenu: un morceau d'orichalque liquide, pareil aux deux autres qui se trouvaient ici. 

« Mais...où est-ce– »

« – Les alchimistes l'ont retrouvée dans le fort de Patala. Quand j'ai parlé à Athanaos de notre intention de revenir aux Cités, il me l'a confiée pour que je la ramène à sa place. »

Elle posa la boîte par terre, et se recula. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et la matrice d'orichalque se souleva lentement de son carcan de fer, flottant dans l'air. Esteban la regarda faire avec appréhension; au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal. La matrice retomba dans la boîte, et elle rouvrit les yeux. 

« ...tout va bien? »

« – Oui. C'est juste que...vu que nous marchons à l'envers, j'ai un peu de mal à me repérer. »

Elle se massa la tempe, comme prise d'une migraine. Esteban se rapprocha, et lui tint la main. 

« Tu veux que je le fasse? »

« – Non, il ne faut pas la toucher à mains nues. Qui sait comment elle réagira. »

Elle sortit la couronne de sa poche, et la coiffa. 

« Par contre...si tu pouvais m'éviter de tomber, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. »

« – D'accord. »

Il se posa derrière elle, et la prit par la taille alors qu'elle réessayait. Le diadème semblait amplifier ses capacités, et lui donner une meilleure perception de ses alentours. Esteban se contenta de la tenir solidement, pour ne pas qu'elle défaille dans ses bras, durant les quelques secondes que l'opération dura. Heureusement, rien de mal ne se passa, et elle se releva indemne. 

« Ce n'était rien de bien difficile. », sourit-elle, retirant la couronne. 

La matrice d'orichalque, désormais remise à sa bonne place, reprenait peu à peu vie, la machinerie tout autour s'activant pour la connecter au système. Zia regarda l'orichalque se remettre à goutter tout doucement dans le canal, les trois matrices se synchroniser. 

« Tu fais des progrès. », commenta Esteban. « Au début, tu ne pouvais même pas la mettre sans t'évanouir. »

« – Une fois qu'on s'y habitue, c'est assez simple. »

Taquine, elle la posa sur la tête d'Esteban, qui ne bougea pas. Il cligna des yeux, s'attendant à recevoir les mêmes dons que Zia, mais rien ne se passa. 

« ...décevant. »

« – Ah bon? Dommage. »

Il la retira, et la lui redonna.

« Je crois que ça ne fonctionne que sur les princesses de Mu. Désolé, votre Majesté. »

« – Allons, relevez-vous, mon brave. Gardez vos ronds de jambe pour le banquet royal. »

Ils s'échangèrent un petit rire, contemplant toujours la remise en marche du système. Toutefois, Esteban gardait l'esprit pensif, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. 

« Tu es fâché? », demanda Zia.

« – Fâché? Non, jamais. »

Il détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots. 

« Peut-être...un peu jaloux. », avoua-t-il. 

« – Tu sais bien que toi aussi, tu as des dons extraordinaires. Même s'ils sont différents. »

« – Hein? »

Pensait-elle vraiment que c'était _ça_ qui l'inquiétait?

« ...ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Il regarda le métal doré se mettre à couler lentement, former une petite rivière vers la vasque. 

« Alors quoi? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir si préoccupé. »

« – C'est juste que... »

Il soupira. 

« Tu sais toujours quoi faire. Tu es venue ici avec un but, et tu l'as accompli; alors que moi... »

Qu'il se sentait si mal de se plaindre! Mais elle le regardait, désormais; il n'avait pas le choix.

« Moi, je ne sais rien de ce que je dois faire. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, et je me demande où est-ce que cette quête nous mènera. »

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être au même niveau qu'elle, qui avait toujours été son égale. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il l'embêtait avec ses problèmes! Il se détourna, voulut repartir, mais la main de Zia sur son épaule l'arrêta. 

« Esteban. »

Il se força à la regarder.

« Tu te trompes. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où l'on va. »

« – Pourtant, tu sais ce qui va arriver, non? »

« – Au contraire. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, Esteban. Si je le pouvais, tu penses bien qu'on n'en serait pas là. »

Son sourire avait disparu, et Esteban s'en sentit à nouveau coupable. Mais elle ne le lâcha pas. 

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur de l'avenir. Je ne sais pas dans quoi est-ce qu'on se lance. Mais je sais qu'il nous faut avancer, sinon on ne le saura jamais. »

Elle se baissa, et ramassa le cylindre de fer vide, le referma. 

« Je n'ai pas de grand plan de prévu. Je n'ai pas plus d'influence sur l'avenir que toi. Mais j'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il nous arrive de bonnes choses. »

Elle l'invita d'un geste à sortir, et il la suivit. 

« Tu nous a pourtant sauvés plus d'une fois. »

« – Toi aussi, tu nous a sauvés. Tao aussi, Mendoza aussi, tout le monde nous a aidés. On s'aide les uns les autres, tu te souviens? On ne peut pas demander à une seule personne de sauver tout le monde. »

Les doigts d'Esteban effleurèrent le fourreau du poignard. 

« ...je me souviens. »

Elle le regarda, et sembla remarquer cette expression qui lui assombrissait le visage. Lentement, elle lui prit la main, éloignant ses doigts de l'arme. 

« N'y pense plus, Esteban. Contente-toi de faire ce que tu fais de mieux, et tu y verras plus clair. »

« – Dans des moments pareils, je me demande encore ce que je sais faire. »

Zia sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. 

« Je pense que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. », dit-elle.

« – Comment ça? »

« – Tu as beaucoup de potentiel que tu ne sais pas utiliser, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour des choses que je ne sais pas faire. Est-ce que tu saisis? »

Esteban cligna des yeux. 

« ...un peu. »

« – Parfait. »

Et elle lui mit la boîte vide dans les bras. 

« Je sens qu'il y a tant à faire dans cette Cité qu'on va devoir y rester plusieurs jours. Est-ce que tu veux bien ramener ça au Condor, et nous rapporter quelques couvertures? »

« – ...c'est donc ça, mon potentiel inexploré? »

Elle eut un petit rire. 

« Je plaisante, enfin. Je ne serai pas ce genre de princesse, tu sais bien. »

Elle voulut reprendre la boîte, mais Esteban se détourna, faisant la moue. 

« Que tu crois, Princesse. Tu en as décidé ainsi, et en tant que ton simple écuyer, je me dois d'obéir. »

« – Esteban, reviens. C'était pour rire! »

« – Que nenni! Je prends mon devoir très au sérieux, tu sais. En tant que Héros de la prophétie, je me dois d'aider les autres, car j'ai la noble destinée de porter le linge des rois de Mu. Alors en avant, pour la gloire de l'Empire! »

Et il sortit d'un pas militaire si comique que Zia ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Et en effet, il eut un petit sourire lui aussi, car si sa destinée se limitait vraiment à ce genre de courses, alors il aurait besoin de s'entraîner. 

C'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond. 

« Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai trouvé! », lui dit Tao, surgissant d'apparemment nulle part. « J'ai étudié le mécanisme qui nous maintient au sol, et je crois savoir comment il fonctionne! »

« – Tu m'en vois ravi! », répondit Esteban, la main sur son pauvre cœur surpris. 

« Et ce n'est pas tout! J'ai vérifié les inscriptions sur les murs du temple au nord, et elles concordent avec celles de mes livres! Il me faudra un peu de temps pour les étudier, mais d'ici quelques jours, je pense pouvoir les déchiffrer entièrement. »

« – Je ne sais pas si on a apporté assez de provisions pour plusieurs jours... »

« – Oh, c'est pas un problème. Tiens. »

Il fouilla dans sa manche, et en tira des sortes de baies dorées. Esteban haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« – J'en sais rien. On en a trouvé qui poussaient sur un mur. Pichu et moi on a goûté, et elles sont comestibles. »

Esteban hésita à en prendre une, l'examinant. Il la mangea au bout d'un moment, et ne sentit rien de spécial sinon un petit goût de cerise. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a un jardin ici aussi? »

« – Je ne sais pas. Je crois bien qu'elles n'étaient pas là la dernière fois. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et en effet, ils virent qu'entre les murs d'or et les oiseaux de jade, quelques plantes avaient poussé depuis leur dernière visite. 

« C'est quand même incroyable que même à cette altitude, il y ait de la vie. »

« – Ou alors, la Cité est vivante. Comme la cité-jardin, tu te rappelles? »

« – Quand je te dis qu'on ne manque pas de choses à découvrir! »

Tao lui tapota le dos, et retourna à ses recherches, pour décoder un autre morceau de runes. Esteban le regarda faire, puis continua sa route vers le Grand Condor, posé au dehors. Sur le chemin, il remarqua d'autres petites plantes sur les murs, dont il cueillit les fruits en passant. Au moins la question des provisions était réglée.

Il se dit au moins que s'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir la volonté des Cités d'Or, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en cueilleur de cerises. De toutes les perspectives qu'on lui offrait, celle-ci était sans doute la moins improbable.


	8. Quand l'Océan s'Enfonce

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'on puisse revenir sur nos pas. », fit Tao, étirant ses bras. « J'ai tant manqué la dernière fois! »

« – Au moins, on pourra te faire visiter, vu qu'on a pris un peu d'avance. »

Les trois enfants s'avancèrent dans le couloir tant bien que mal, malgré l'eau qui leur parvenait aux mollets. Il fallait croire que la Cité sous-marine ne s'était toujours pas remise de leur dernière visite, au grand bonheur des poissons multicolores qui peuplaient désormais l'étang infini qui leur faisait face. Un paysage assez étrange en somme, mais dans l'esprit des Cités. 

« La dernière fois, c'était un rien plus sec. On aurait pu prendre une ombrelle...les Japonais en font de très belles. »

« – Ce n'est pas ton genre. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as peur de te mouiller? »

Esteban haussa les épaules, regardant un petit poisson lui nager entre les pieds. Quelle sensation bizarre de se dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d’êtres humains auparavant, et semblaient n'en éprouver aucune peur. Si seulement le reste du monde pouvait être aussi harmonieux!

La salle avait beau être en partie inondée, elle n'en perdait pas sa beauté. Dans les reflets d'azur, les statues de dragons de mer semblaient bouger, remuer les nageoires et les antennes au gré des mouvements de l'eau. Au centre de la pièce, la gigantesque statue jumelle du Thallios trônait en maître, régnant sur cet afflux de vie sous-marine qui avait envahi l'espace depuis la dernière fois. Une fine pluie tombait sur eux comme un rideau de gouttelettes, brillant de mille couleurs sous les lumières du plafond. Des plantes et des algues avaient poussé sur l'orichalque submergé, rajoutant de la chlorophylle à ce camaïeu de bleu et d'or qui les entourait, faisant ressortir l'éclat de la nature qui reprenait peu à peu sa place en ces lieux, comme pour leur rappeler qu'un jour ou l'autre eux aussi s'y reviendraient. 

Ainsi lovée dans sa coquille de roches, Sûndagatt la submergée s'offrait à eux comme une perle d'humilité. 

« Ça va être compliqué de se déplacer. Tu as une idée? »

Zia, qui était occupée à doucement caresser les quelques poissons qui nageaient vers elle, releva la tête. 

« Je dois t'avouer que...je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait respirer sous l'eau. »

Tao eut un petit rire. 

« Ah, si seulement on avait un charmant jeune homme sous la main. De préférence avec de belles lèvres, hein, Esteban? »

« – Tais-toi donc! » répondit ce dernier, embarrassé. 

Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce moment de...d'_échange culturel_ vécu avec Karsha. Pour son peuple, c'était peut-être un moyen banal de partager leur air en plongée; mais pour lui, c'était le début de toute une remise en question de son monde. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser maintenant, surtout quand ses amis pouvaient le voir. 

« Et puis, je te signale qu'on est pas venus ici pour se payer du bon temps. On a une mission, je te rappelle! Alors on va l'accomplir, et sortir d'ici au plus vite. Toute cette pluie commence à me monter à la tête. »

« – Oh, tout de suite, hein. Si cette pluie t'embête, t'as qu'à y faire quelque chose, ô Fils du Soleil! »

« – Calmez-vous, tous les deux. On ne va pas recommencer! Faisons comme d'habitude: chacun va de son côté, et le premier qui trouve quelque chose prévient les autres. »

Zia se détacha des petits poissons, et se mit en route. 

« Et pas de chamailleries! Je vous ai à l’œil. »

« – Nous, nous chamailler? Je ne nous vois pas du tout faire ça. »

Elle roula des yeux, et leur tourna le dos. Tao regarda autour de lui, levant un bras pour se protéger de la bruine. 

« Bon. Moi, j'ai la suite du Conte à lire. Autant m'y mettre, le dernier segment m'a pris trois jours. »

Il se tourna vers Esteban. 

« T'es sûr que tu peux rien faire pour cette pluie? Je sens que ça va vite nous taper sur les nerfs...ou nous rendre malades. »

« – Je ne peux pas appeler le soleil s'il n'y a pas de soleil. », répondit-il, comme une évidence. « On est à des lieues sous la mer, la lumière ne passe pas. »

Tao haussa les épaules, comme pour lui céder ce point-là. 

« Si t'essaies jamais, aussi...bon, t'auras fait de ton mieux. »

Et il s'en alla à son tour, Pichu sur l'épaule. Esteban resta donc seul dans le hall, soupirant. 

« C'est facile pour toi. », marmonna-t-il tout bas. « On voit bien que personne t'a jamais forcé à rien. »

Il regarda le plafond, les lumières qui y brillaient à travers le rideau de pluie. Comment est-ce que des torches pouvaient s'enflammer dans une telle humidité? Ou bien était-ce là une technologie muenne bien trop avancée, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien sinon les grandes lignes? Sûrement. Il n'avait pas très envie de se poser la question. 

Mais au bout d'un moment passé à regarder le ciel, en se demandant comment arrêter cette pluie, celle-ci s'atténua peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Esteban cligna des yeux, interloqué, mais se dit que c'était une bonne chose en somme. Il se fraya un passage entre les poissons et les algues, et poursuivit sa route. 

Dans la nature nouvelle qui reprenait lentement ses droits, les décorations d'or et de verre ressemblaient à des arbres globuleux, poussant dans une mangrove peuplée de mille créatures inconnues. À chaque instant, ses pieds frôlaient un poisson ou un crustacé qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et dont il se demandait même s'ils étaient vraiment natifs de la région. Il avait entendu parler, lors de leur parcours à travers le désert, de poissons qui pouvaient assécher leurs corps et s'enfouir dans le sable afin de survivre l'aridité et reparaître comme par magie à la saison des pluies. Passée la moindre petite averse, tout reprenait alors vie, les plantes se hâtant de fleurir et les animaux de proliférer, durant ce court instant de liberté avant que tout ne se fane et se déshydrate à nouveau. Un cycle éternel, un recommencement obstiné, quelque peu poétique en soi. 

Peut-être que les Cités d'Or agissaient ainsi. Elles se cachaient, se refermaient sur elles-mêmes, et une fois le moment venu, fleurissaient et s'ouvraient au monde l'espace d'un instant. Mais jamais elles ne mourraient. En somme, c'était là un message inspirant, la preuve qu'il ne fallait jamais renoncer, et toujours s'accrocher au plus petit espoir. 

C'en était presque un peu convenu, mais Esteban avait l'habitude. 

Son exploration fut simple: fouiller les petits bâtiments, enclencher quelques mécanismes pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, en apprendre plus sur l'ancienne technologie muenne à sa façon. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les explications techniques, et préférait mettre la main à la pâte pour comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient. Pourquoi rester prostré sur un bureau à se faire dicter des connaissances abstraites, alors que le monde entier l'attendait au dehors de ces murs? C'était un miracle qu'il eût appris à lire, énergique comme il était. 

Mais ce talent-là ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose dans sa situation actuelle. Beaucoup de murs portaient des gravures, des inscriptions recouvrant des pans entiers, mais elles étaient toutes rédigées dans la langue de Mu, et parfois dans une autre qui ressemblait à l'écriture japonaise qu'il avait vue à Kagoshima. Il fixa le mur un moment, essaya de repérer les caractères qu'il connaissait déjà, mais tout ce qu'il savait de la langue de Mu se limitait à quelques syllabes éparses. Il se félicita lorsqu'il arriva à en déchiffrer deux mises bout à bout, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de leur signification. Celui-là voulait dire « terre », et celui-ci...non, à moins que c'était « en dessous »? En dessous de...qu'est-ce que c'était, celui-là, déjà? On aurait dit une espèce de fleur. « Sous les fleurs »? Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas ça. 

« ... »

Oh, quel dilemme que celui-ci. Mettre sa fierté de côté, ou bien rester confronté à ce mystère? Il n'avait pas très envie de s'abaisser à ce niveau, mais...c'était quand même frustrant de se contenter de devinettes, quand la réponse à ses questions se trouvait certainement quelque part sur ces murs. Bon, peut-être pas ce mur là, perdu au milieu de tant d'autres plus grands, mais...mais n'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de curiosité, lui aussi? 

Il soupira, sentant venir la suite, et se prépara à envoyer sa fierté dormir avec les poissons alors qu'il se mit à cueillir quelques cerises dorées sur les plantes alentour. Sans surpasser les algues et plantes marines, elles étaient assez courantes ici aussi, d'une couleur plus claire que leur variété chinoise. Puis, une fois qu'il en eut ramassé une bonne poignée, il se mit en route. 

Descendre dans les zones immergées de la Cité semblait impossible, même en nageant. Esteban s'y essaya toutefois, plongeant sous l'eau en chassant toute une nuée de poissons effrayés. Il descendit lentement un escalier, usant de mouvements simples mais efficaces comme le faisait Karsha, laissant l'eau le porter au lieu de la repousser. La lumière sous l'eau lui parvenait atténuée, teinte d'un bleu-vert qui rajoutait à l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans ce lieu reconquis par la végétation marine. Il essaya d'ignorer la sensation déplaisante des algues et des poissons qui le frôlaient à chaque seconde, restant en haut du couloir immergé pour ne pas s'emmêler dedans. Il n'y avait pas d'air ici, et il devait se hâter s'il voulait respirer à nouveau. Un bras après l'autre, à travers l'azur et la faible lumière. 

Lorsqu'il parvint au bout, il tomba sur une salle immense décorée de dragons de mer, aux murs couverts d'étagères et de rouleaux. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers la surface, heureusement sans encombres, et inspira une profonde gorgée d'air marin. Tels étaient les avantages d'avoir passé son enfance dans une ville portuaire, se dit-il en nageant vers des gradins à l'air libre. 

S'asseyant, il regarda autour de lui. Il avait trouvé la bibliothèque de la Cité, qui était pour la majeure partie sous l'eau. Il eut une pensée de compassion pour les scribes et les copistes qui avaient passé des années à écrire tous ces ouvrages magnifiques, pour voir leur travail ruiné par une inondation. Quelle idée, aussi, de construire une bibliothèque sous la mer! 

« Ah, te voilà. »

Il se retourna, et vit Tao qui venait vers lui, plusieurs rouleaux sous le bras. 

« Je commençais à me demander ce que tu faisais. Alors, la pêche est bonne? »

« – Sans doute. », répondit Esteban, chassant une mèche mouillée de devant ses yeux. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté des vêtements secs. »

« – Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. Mais viens là quand même. »

Il emmena Esteban vers l'une des statues, qui les regardait de ses yeux vides. Le prenant par la manche, il le plaça juste en dessous de la bouche du reptile, quitte à ce qu'il plie un peu les genoux pour y tenir. 

« ...qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« – Ne bouge pas. »

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil devant la conviction de son ami. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Tao soit aussi sec? 

Un léger bruit retentit au-dessus de lui, et les yeux de la statue s'allumèrent. L'instant d'après, Esteban sentit ses cheveux et ses manches flotter, et constata avec stupéfaction que toute l'eau qui les trempait s'envolait en fines gouttelettes. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, à regarder ses habits se sécher progressivement, avant que la statue ne redevienne inerte et que le bruit ne se taise, le laissant parfaitement sec quand bien même il venait de sortir de l'eau. 

« ...épargne-moi juste la tirade sur tes ancêtres. », fit-il en se relevant, tâtonnant ses vêtements. 

« – Je pense qu'à ce stade, tu auras constaté leur génie toi-même. », sourit Tao, tout excité. « C'est une machine pour sécher les livres, au cas où la Cité se fait inonder. »

« – C'est plutôt pratique. Si on en avait un comme ça, on n'aurait plus à faire sécher notre lessive sur les ailes du Condor. »

Il sourit un peu, regardant autour de lui. 

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? »

« – En effet! J'ai trouvé la suite du Conte des Temps Anciens, mais je bloque un peu sur certaines parties. Heureusement, j'ai pu trouver un lexique. »

Il montra le rouleau qu'il avait sous le bras. 

« Et toi? T'as trouvé ta raison de vivre? »

« – Oh...pas encore, non. »

Il eut un petit rire, sachant que c'était risible. Même si au fond, il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. 

Tao se rassit, dépliant ses rouleaux et ouvrant son livre, sur lequel il avait visiblement griffonné tout un autre paragraphe. Esteban savait qu'il essayait d'obtenir une histoire complète, dont les chapitres étaient disséminés au hasard des Cités, mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. 

Il s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant se murmurer à lui-même, consulter ses notes, comparer les textes entre eux. Qu'il avait l'air d'un érudit, ainsi plongé dans ses écrits à marmonner des mots dans une langue ancienne! Qu'il avait l'air concentré, déterminé à trouver le sens de ces glyphes obscurs, à trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines déjà!

« ...hé, Tao? »

Celui-ci s'interrompit, le regardant. Esteban ne savait pas vraiment comment enchaîner, et détourna le regard un instant. 

« ...tu veux bien m'apprendre à lire la langue de Mu? »

Il fallait croire que cette question interloquait grandement le jeune naacal, car il haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils faillirent s'envoler. Il fixa Esteban un moment, comme s'il s'attendait à une blague, et Esteban essaya de soutenir ce regard du mieux qu'il put. Pour se montrer convaincant, il sortit les baies dorées de sa poche. 

« En échange, je t'ai amené ton dîner. »

Il y eut un long silence, si long et si gêné qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Tao regarda son livre, son ami, son perroquet comme s'il cherchait une réponse; et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il s'y essaya. 

« Tu sais que tu as ta propre langue, pas vrai? »

Esteban haussa les épaules. 

« Je sais bien, mais...je ne sais pas la parler. »

Qu'il avait été confus, quand les habitants de la ville sous-marine avaient commencé à lui parler en ancien atlante pour n'obtenir de lui qu'un visage des plus perplexes! Une autre déception qu'il leur avait fait vivre, et qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient. 

« Donc...tu veux apprendre la mienne? »

« – Ben...oui, pourquoi pas? »

Que de tensions entre eux en cet instant même. Esteban pouvait déjà sentir venir la bonne vieille querelle refaire surface dans l'esprit de Tao, et se prépara au pire. Juste pour être sûr, il continua de lui offrir un peu de fruit, s'essayant à sourire un peu malgré sa gêne. 

« C'est juste que... »

Oh, grands Sages, nous y voilà. 

« ...tu n'es pas très bon quand il s'agit d'apprendre. »

Esteban cligna des yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« – Réfléchis un moment. Tu me demandes _vraiment_ de te coller un livre sous le nez et de te faire réciter par cœur l'alphabet muen? »

« ... »

Esteban remua vaguement les mains, essayant de transmettre sa pensée sans grand succès. Sentant ses efforts le rendre ridicule, il se contenta de soupirer. 

« Bon, t'as raison, c'est peine perdue. »

Il se rassit sur les marches d'or, bras sur les genoux, et se contenta de regarder les poissons nager entre les rayons. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience de subir l'apprentissage de Tao, mais...il aurait au moins voulu essayer. 

Tao sembla remarquer son état d'esprit, et n'eut pas l'air très à l'aise. S'asseyant près de lui, il sortit le livre doré, et l'ouvrit à la page sur laquelle il travaillait. 

« Je vais lire le texte et te montrer les sons, puis traduire pour te donner le sens. Si je vais trop vite, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

Esteban acquiesça, se penchant plus près. Lentement, Tao commença sa lecture, montrant chaque caractère du doigt pour associer image et prononciation, traduisant phrase par phrase. Esteban se sentit un peu perdu au début, mais au bout d'une page ou deux, ils trouvèrent un bon rythme de lecture. Et peu à peu, au fil des traductions, le monde de ces runes étranges lui sembla déjà plus accessible, ainsi que l'histoire qu'elles renfermaient. 

_Au fil des temps, des ères et des âges, au fil des battements d'ailes, viendra un moment où l'oiseau ne se posera plus. Attiré par le vent, par l'appel des cieux, il ne voudra plus connaître la terre, il oubliera qu'il s'y est jamais posé. Empli d'arrogance, il s'attirera la haine des siens, et ils le chasseront de leur nid. Mais si son cœur est pur, il continuera, et son visage par trois fois regardera le soleil, et en fera sa demeure._

Quelle poésie magnifique, pensa Esteban. Il ne savait pas si c'était le texte lui-même ou bien la façon qu'avait Tao de le raconter, mais il y avait là quelque chose de si beau qu'il pouvait à peine l'approcher, et encore moins l'exprimer. 

« Et...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement? », demanda-t-il une fois la lecture finie. 

« – Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me suis dit que ça avait un rapport avec le Grand Condor, mais le Condor ne peut pas ressentir d'arrogance. »

« – Alors c'est peut-être nous, l'équipage? »

« – Peut-être. »

Il posa son crayon, s'étira un peu après une heure ou presque passée à lire à voix haute. Il accepta volontiers une baie dorée, et aussitôt sa faim s'évapora. 

« Tiens. Si tu veux t'entraîner. »

Et il lui tendit un petit livre relié de cuir. 

« C'est une sorte de livre pour enfants, en muen et en latin. Je sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais juste au cas où. »

Esteban feuilleta quelques pages, admira la calligraphie des deux langues disposées côte-à-côte.

« C'est un bon début. Merci encore. »

Et il sourit, se sentant un peu mieux par rapport à d'habitude. Tao le remarqua certainement, car il lui rendit ce sourire. 

« Mais va pas croire. Ce ne sont que les signes du premier niveau, il y en a de plus complexes encore. »

« – Oh, je finirai bien par te rattraper un jour. Au moins il te restera l'honneur. »

Tao lui donna un léger coup de rouleau sur la tête, avant de retourner piocher d'autres ouvrages. Esteban rangea le livre sous son bras, prit une profonde inspiration, et replongea dans le couloir immergé. Il lui était un peu plus difficile de nager ainsi, mais il pourrait le faire, du moment qu'il ne se prenait pas les pieds dans les algues. Juste au cas où, il sortit son poignard pour se libérer en cas de besoin, mais heureusement, il n'eut pas à en faire usage. 

Il reparut dans une autre pièce, décorée de poissons d'or et d'herbes marines. À voir sa disposition, il se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de réception, où les dignitaires en visite s'asseyaient sur ces espèces de tables pour déguster un somptueux banquet de poissons et de fruits de mer, préparés à la mode japonaise. Et il lui serait très facile de se prendre pour un prince en visite dans l'un de ses châteaux, reçu à la cour du duc des mers afin d'y consulter la bibliothèque; mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on le surprenne. Il le garderait pour une autre fois, car pour l'instant, il avait bien envie de voir de quoi parlait ce livre. 

Toutefois, il aurait mieux valu qu'il fasse attention, car en voulant tenir le livre d'une main et rengainer sa dague de l'autre, celle-ci manqua sa cible et tomba au sol avec un horrible écho métallique qui le fit sursauter. 

« _Ah, hijo de– !!_ », se surprit-il à lâcher.

Du calme, Esteban, voyons! Pas la peine d'imiter les marins du port pour si peu de chose. Il laissa son cœur se calmer un peu, et se pencha pour ramasser le poignard, qui avait un peu glissé sur le sol humide. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

La lame pointait un pan de mur juste devant lui, décoré d'autres petits poissons. Or, entre les bas-reliefs se trouvaient d'autres inscriptions énigmatiques, qui pour une certaine raison semblaient différentes du reste. Et Esteban ne put s'empêcher d'être interpellé, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il s'assit, posa le livre sur ses genoux, et examina les quelques lignes qu'il avait devant les yeux. Des caractères tout simples, qui contrastaient avec les idéogrammes lumineux qui tapissaient le reste de la salle. Il se dit que s'il parvenait à les traduire, il aurait déjà franchi un grand pas dans son apprentissage. 

Il prit son temps. Il compara les runes à celles notées dans son livre, et se servait de la traduction latine pour en deviner le sens. En sachant qu'il ne comprenait le latin que vaguement, ce fut une assez longue entreprise, pour laquelle il se força un peu. Il voulait se rendre utile, il _devait_ se rendre utile, et aider Tao dans ses recherches serait le meilleur moyen d'avancer. Et s'il devait se former à sa propre manière, autant s'y mettre tout de suite. 

À force d'examiner les runes sur le mur, il se rendit compte d'un détail. Elles n'étaient pas imprimées sur le métal avec de la lumière, comme toutes les autres; elles avaient été gravées dessus avec un outil. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible, et pourtant il avait le résultat sous les yeux. Un résultat qu'au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à déchiffrer tant bien que mal.

« _Après la pluie, brille le soleil._ »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire? Pourquoi quelqu'un se serait-il amusé à graver de telles généralités sur le mur de la Cité d'Or? Sans doute l'un des ouvriers s'était-il amusé durant la construction, quitte à vandaliser une telle merveille. Quel manque de respect, vraiment. 

Toutefois...il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le soleil revient après la pluie, c'était là un beau message. Il ne savait pas qu'en faire, mais sur le coup, il ne s'en soucia pas. 

Au dehors, la mer semblait plus sombre, même si à cette profondeur ça ne voulait rien dire. Est-ce qu'il se faisait tard? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, et même en essayant de sentir le soleil, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais mieux valait rejoindre Zia et Tao pour ne pas trop se perdre. La dernière fois, ils étaient restés séparés des heures durant, et ç'avait été un vrai cauchemar pour se retrouver.

Toutefois, il commençait à s'y habituer. À force de passer des jours entiers dans les confins des Cités d'Or, il comprenait peu à peu ce que c'était que l'aventure.


	9. Quand le Sable s'Envole

« Et...est-ce qu'on est sûr de ne pas profaner les lieux une fois de plus? »

« – Je pense qu'à ce point de notre quête, on le saurait. »

Zia posa la main sur le mur de sable qui leur faisait face, et celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, révélant un passage qui se creusait au fur et à mesure dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il y faisait sombre, trop sombre pour voir; mais au bout de quelques secondes, une sorte de courant lumineux parcourut les parois du tunnel, comme si le sable s'agitait. C'était suffisant pour leur montrer la voie, dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent avec toutefois une certaine appréhension.

Du dehors, rien ne laissait croire qu'il s'était autrefois tenu ici une Cité d'Or; le désert avait tout recouvert, laissant place à un cratère de sable et de roches disparates. Ainsi repliée, personne ne pourrait la retrouver, sinon ceux qui y étaient déjà venus. Ceux qui avaient fait leurs preuves.

« De plus, nous ne sommes pas venus voler quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, nous sommes là pour réparer. »

Réparer le mal qui avait été fait. Effacer les erreurs de la cupidité des hommes, et essayer d'obtenir le pardon des ancêtres. Les Cités d'Or avaient souffert de tout ce qui avait été commis pour les trouver, et si elles avaient véritablement leur propre conscience, leur propre vie, alors elles avaient leur propre honneur. Et le restaurer était devenu leur priorité, et leur objectif.

Le couloir de sable se creusait au fur et à mesure, et se refermait derrière eux alors qu'ils y avançaient. Ils auraient pu craindre de manquer d'air ou de lumière, ou de se retrouver piégés dans les profondeurs du désert, mais rien n'était fait pour leur nuire. C'était une pensée qu'ils devaient garder en tête, car seul un cœur brave saurait se montrer digne de fouler le sol des légendaires Cités d'Or. Et si Esteban n'était pas sûr d’être digne, il devait au moins se montrer brave.

Au bout d'un moment, le couloir cessa de se creuser, et la terre ne bougea plus. Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, mais rien ne se passa.

« ...est-ce qu'on a pris le mauvais chemin? », demanda Esteban, inquiet.

« – Ça ne se peut pas. Il y a sans doute un mécanisme. »

Dans la faible lumière du sable brillant, il était difficile de voir clair. Tao se pencha sur la roche qui leur faisait face, essaya de repérer un quelconque mécanisme qui leur permettrait d'avancer, quitte à se fier à ses doigts plus qu'à ses yeux. Et au bout du compte, il sentit quelque chose dans le sable, à force de tâtonner.

« Là! Il y a une encoche. Peut-être que...oui, il y en a deux! »

Deux encoches rondes, des serrures qui attendaient leur clé. Esteban porta sa main à son médaillon, mais ne rencontra qu'un croissant de lune.

« On a pourtant donné nos clés à l'entrée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous les redemande? »

Il se retourna, et ne vit que le sable qui refermait lentement le tunnel. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va se retrouver enfermés ici pour toujours!? »

« – Mais non, enfin. »

Zia chercha sa poche, et en retira un étrange objet qui brillait sous la lueur du sable.

« Elle veut juste connaître nos intentions. »

Elle en tira alors deux disques solaires; et Esteban reconnut alors le double médaillon des rois de Mu.

« Fais attention! C'est dangereux! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et plaça les disques solaires dans leurs serrures. Celles-ci se mirent à luire, le temps d'un instant; et puis, comme deux étoiles messagères, les clés disparurent dans le sable dans une traînée de lumière. Et peu après, le couloir continua de s'ouvrir.

Zia se tourna vers ses amis stupéfaits, et leur montra ses mains. Elles étaient intactes, sans aucune trace de chair putréfiée, d'os apparents ou même de cette horrible peau de momie dont elle avait encore des cauchemars.

« Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Donc je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Tao sembla s'apaiser un peu.

« C'est surtout que tu es une princesse de Mu. », fit-il. « Intentions ou pas, tu es légitime. »

« – Si seulement c'était aussi simple. »

Et elle les laissa sur ces mots cryptiques, entrant dans la pièce qui leur faisait désormais face.

Ce qui n'était un vaste hall creusé dans le sable d'orichalque prenait peu à peu forme. Partout où ils regardaient, le sable vivant bougeait, changeait, prenait forme pour devenir une arche, une statue, une colonne. Il allait même jusqu'à se cristalliser, formant un verre doré qui brillait comme le soleil, apportant de la lumière à ce havre souterrain. Les murs s'ouvraient et se refermaient, comme les poumons d'un gigantesque animal d'où jaillissaient escaliers, rambardes et autres éléments mystérieux, tant de pièces de cette mécanique impossible qui se révélaient à leurs yeux ébahis. Toujours en mouvement, la dernière deumeure de la princesse n'en était pas moins un lieu rempli de vie, aussi subtile et changeante soit-elle.

Kûmlar n'était pas un simple tombeau: c'était une oasis cachée au cœur du désert.

« Je crois bien que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. »

Si les murs de sable étaient bien plus muets que d'habitude, dépourvus de gravures, ils avaient toutefois leur lot de choses à dire. Du coin de l’œil, ils pouvaient apercevoir la silhouette d'un bas-relief qui changeait de forme, une statue qui se déplaçait dès qu'ils ne la regardaient pas. Tout ici semblait vivre, mais d'une manière secrète, qui la rendait plus précieuse encore. Esteban fixa un lion gardant une entrée dérobée, le temps d'une seconde; mais en tournant la tête, il eut juré le voir _cligner des yeux_. Une sensation assez malplaisante, en fin de compte, dont il décida de blâmer son esprit trop imaginatif. Les statues ne bougeaient pas, voyons…

« Zia, tu veux bien m'aider? », demanda Tao, le sortant de ses pensées. « J'ai trouvé une salle bizarre en bas. »

« – Je suis désolée, mais... »

Elle regarda les hauteurs. Un escalier se formait peu à peu dans le sable, restait en place le temps d'une seconde, et s'effritait lentement pour disparaître, comme une plante en croissance accélérée.

« Je dois...demander une audience, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle montra le double médaillon. Tao eut l'air un brin gêné.

« Oh...oui, bien sûr. On t'attendra. »

Elle acquiesça, et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Quand elle passa devant lui, Esteban jura la voir trembler des mains.

« Esteban, tu viens? »

Esteban ne l'entendit pas. En suivant Zia du regard, quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention: sur l'un des murs devant lui, il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger. Au milieu d'une fresque représentant des lions, un animal se tenait en intrus. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir ce que c'était; mais la main de Tao posée soudainement sur son épaule le tira brusquement de son observation.

« Oh, tu dors? »

Esteban se retourna, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hein?

« Non, je...j'avais vu– »

Il regarda à nouveau la fresque pour lui montrer; mais il ne vit que des lions, tous dans la même position. Aucun intrus en vue.

« ...j'avais cru voir. »

Tao eut un petit rire.

« La Cité semble bouger sans arrêt. Faut pas croire tes yeux. »

Il lui tapota le dos, le ramenant sur terre.

« Allez, viens. Tu veux ta leçon, ou pas? Apprendre, c'est un engagement! »

« – J'arrive. »

Il suivit Tao, sans toutefois quitter la fresque du regard. Mais rien ne reparut.

Au final, il finit par l'oublier, absorbé comme il était à essayer de tracer des caractères muens dans le sable sous le regard professeur de Tao. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils avaient passé dans la troisième Cité d'Or; mais durant ce laps de temps qu'il estimait être d'une longue semaine, il avait appris les premières bases du langage. Il fallait dire qu'une absence totale de déclinaison et presque aucune grammaire rendaient les choses bien simples. Si Tao lui avait fait recopier encore et encore toutes les variantes possibles du mot « rose », Esteban aurait très certainement fini par l'étrangler; heureusement, pour le moment il n'en était qu'à l'alphabet. Il s'en sortait même plutôt bien, à quelques erreurs près; quant à allier lettres et significations, c'était une question de contexte, ce qui vaudrait dire _beaucoup_ de lecture à faire.

À force de passer tant de temps à l'intérieur des Cités, les notions de jour et de nuit devenaient floues. Privés de la lumière du soleil, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à leurs bâillements et leur faim pour savoir que le soir venait. Un tel mode de vie laisserait sans doute sa marque, mais c'était le dernier de leurs soucis à l'heure actuelle.

« Zia n'est toujours pas revenue. », remarqua Esteban en cueillant quelques baies sur un mur. « Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir? »

« – Je ne sais pas trop...si ça se trouve, elle est en pleine transe royale ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« – En transe royale? Ça n'existe pas, ça. »

« – Avec Zia, tout est possible. »

Esteban pouffa de rire, lançant une baie à Tao.

« Réflexe! »

Il parvint à l'attraper au vol, nullement dérangé dans l'installation de leur camp de fortune: une simple couverture au sol pour se protéger du sable. Malgré la profondeur, la chaleur du désert leur parvenait toujours, aidée de la lumière solaire qui parcourait ces murs.

« Ça fait tout drôle quand même. », dit Esteban en s'asseyant. « Un jour, je rencontre une fille Inca dans la cale d'un navire, et plus tard on m'apprend qu'il s'agit de la dernière princesse d'un ancien royaume disparu. C'est le genre d'histoire qui n'arrive que dans les contes! »

« – Notre vie est un conte, désormais. », répondit Tao en enterrant son noyau de cerise dans le sable. « Et c'est même pas une expression! Techniquement, on fait désormais partie du Conte des Temps Anciens. »

« – Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit de nous? »

Tao haussa les épaules.

« Je n'y suis pas encore. Mais j'imagine que c'est pareil pour tous les élus...ils se rencontrent, ouvrent les Cités d'Or, deux médaillons et trois reliques, une fin ambiguë et un recommencement. »

Esteban regarda un lion de sable lentement remuer la queue.

« À quoi bon continuer, alors? Si tout recommence. »

« – Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais...j'imagine qu'il faut bien, non? On a notre rôle à jouer, et on le jouera. »

« – Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Le lion cligna lentement des yeux, ne prenant plus la peine de se cacher.

« Est-ce que ceux d'avant savaient qu'ils allaient échouer? Si tout recommence, alors logiquement, on échouera aussi. Donc...pourquoi continuer? »

« – Ben...parce que rien ne garantit qu'on va échouer? »

« – Mais si tout est écrit dès le départ? Le Conte est toujours le même. Il est tellement le même qu'on peut en faire une prophétie, et elle s'accomplira! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves encore une raison de continuer! »

Tao le regarda comme s'il avait dit un horrible blasphème.

« Mais d'où tu sors ça? Ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ce chemin, et que seulement _maintenant_ tu penses à abandonner! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois, techniquement. L'idée d'abandonner avait souvent traversé l'esprit d'Esteban, et il avait failli la mettre en pratique. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose l'avait retenu. À chaque fois, sa destinée lui avait rappelé que c'était _lui_, le porteur du médaillon, le Héros, l'élu. Qu'il était irremplaçable.

Aussi irremplaçable que tous les autres Héros qu'il avait remplacés.

« ...tu as raison. », mentit-il. « On ne va pas abandonner. On va...on va voir si cette fois, ça va marcher. »

« – Tu vois bien! »

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, de manière taquine.

« T'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai un bon pressentiment. On _va_ y arriver. »

« – Un bon pressentiment? Alors toi aussi, tu as un don spécial? »

Tao sourit.

« Ça s'appelle l'optimisme. Tu devrais essayer, ça change. »

Il aurait pu relever l'hypocrisie de ses mots, mais se contenta de sourire.

Au fil de la soirée, passée à discuter de leurs trouvailles et de leurs aventures, des amis qu'ils avaient retrouvés à chaque étape de leur parcours retracé, la lumière baissa lentement, comme si le soleil engrangé dans le verre d'orichalque se couchait. Comme si la Cité toute entière était un parent soufflant la bougie de la chambre de ses enfants. Tao tomba rapidement de fatigue, pelotonné sur la couverture avec Pichu dans ses cheveux; quant à Esteban, s'il se sentait également fatigué, il ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi facilement.

L'obscurité vint peu à peu, et seul le plafond luisait encore, comme un ciel constellé d'une plage d'étoiles. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait sentir les statues bouger en silence, se rendre visite les unes aux autres dans le plus grand secret comme un sabbat de sorcières. Et au milieu de tout ce mouvement si subtil, il ne bougeait pas, par peur de faire fuir ces génies de sable en pleine réunion. Il ferma les yeux, laissa son imagination faire le reste, donner forme à ces mouvements et ces bruits qui le ramenaient à une époque lointaine.

Bercé par le murmure de la Cité, son esprit encore tourné vers les leçons de Tao parlant du temps de Mu, il se laissa porter vers un demi-rêve de Sages, de rois et d'aristocrates qui se pressaient autour de lui, ramenant la vie à la cour de la princesse Rana'Ori. Et pendant un instant, un court instant, ce fut comme s'il y était, comme s'il se retrouvait là, devant _elle_, au milieu de tous ces gens venus pour la voir et l'écouter. Assise sur son trône, son naacal favori à son côté, elle avait les traits de Zia, et parlait d'une voix si douce et pourtant si puissante, que son cœur en ressentait chaque mot comme un sortilège. Il ne comprenait pas ses mots, mais il en ressentait l'émotion. Et puis elle le regarda _lui_, et son ressenti de spectateur laissa place à une admiration sans nom, alors que ses gestes lui échappaient et que le rêve continuait, s'emparant de lui et lui ôtant les rênes de sa propre pensée. Il s’avança vers elle, empli de détermination, et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne…

Mais quelque chose attira son regard. À la place de la princesse, un animal était apparu. L'intrus de tout à l'heure! Esteban (?) fut frappé de doute, comme si cet élément ne faisait pas partie de la scène, comme s'il était venu troubler une représentation longuement répétée, et il ne sut pas quoi faire; et cette hésitation le bouscula tant qu'il finit par se réveiller.

Il ouvrit des yeux confus, se demandant ce qui se passait, et les referma aussitôt lorsque la lumière les frappa. Une faible lumière, douce comme le soleil du matin, qui éclairait la noirceur de la pièce. Il se releva, et vit qu'à quelques pas devant lui, quelque chose se tenait. Une petite chose floue, brillante, dont il ne pouvait pas saisir les traits dans sa confusion, mais qu'il reconnaissait sans le savoir. Il tendit la main pour essayer de la toucher, mais elle s'enfuit à quatre pattes, loin de lui.

Esteban hésita, se réveillant d'un coup. Tao dormait encore; il voulut le réveiller, mais se retint, juste au cas où ce n'était qu'un autre rêve. Se levant doucement, il suivit l'animal lumineux, qui semblait presque l'attendre. Et une fois qu'il fut à portée, il s'enfuit encore, cette fois vers les étages. Et cette fois, Esteban se mit à courir, chassant cette petite bestiole qui voulait le _guider_.

Une fois arrivé en hauteur, il vit la chose le mener dans une petite pièce qu'il crut reconnaître. En y pénétrant, il vit les panneaux de métal qui flottaient en son centre, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la salle des luminoprojections qu'il avait visitée il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela. En toute logique, ça expliquait ce qu'était cet animal...mais pourquoi?

Lentement, il se mit au milieu des panneaux flottants, où l'animal semblait l'attendre. Il regarda vers lui, de sa petite tête floue, et s'évapora presque aussitôt, le laissant dans la pénombre. Heureusement, ça ne dura pas: les panneaux s'allumèrent, révélant les glyphes lumineux qui brillaient à la surface. Esteban les toucha, poussé par sa curiosité, et à sa grande surprise les inscriptions bougèrent. Il pouvait les faire glisser, et parcourir ce qui semblait être une liste.

Beaucoup des mots marqués lui étaient encore inconnus. Certains semblaient appartenir à des langues complètement différentes, et la liste n'en finissait pas. Mais au milieu de tous, il y en avait un qu'il reconnut.

Son propre nom.

Il le toucha du doigt, et les panneaux s'activèrent, une lumière parcourant leur surface. Et à quelques pas devant lui, une figure lumineuse apparut, et Esteban se retrouva devant un double de lui-même.

« Pas possible... »

Il s'approcha, et le double lui rendit son regard. Il était plus petit que l'Esteban actuel, ne serait-ce que d'un pouce ou deux; surtout, il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qui allait l'attendre au détour de son chemin, et avait en cela un air presque naïf.

« Je vois que j'ai bien progressé. », fit le double, contemplant son jumeau de chair et de sang.

« – Oh, ça. On peut le dire, oui. »

Qu'il était étrange de se parler à soi-même! Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cet accent de marin catalan?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas censé suivre Ambrosius? »

« – Je l'ai suivi, oui. Et on l'a arrêté. »

« – Tu en fais une tête. Est-ce que…? »

Le double regarda autour de lui.

« Ne me dis pas que…? »

« – Ils sont vivants, ne t'inquiète pas! »

Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Coyolite soit louée! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre leur perte. »

Ah, quelle joie de se souvenir de l'époque où il émulait les expressions de son père pour s'en sentir plus proche. Ça lui prenait encore, mais beaucoup moins.

« Dis...tu n'aurais pas vu passer un animal? Une sorte de...de petit chien, je crois? »

« – Un chien? Non... »

Le jeune Esteban regarda autour de lui.

« Tu sais...je ne peux rien t'apprendre de nouveau. Je crois que tu dois réessayer. »

« – J'ai eu la même idée. Les grands esprits se rassemblent, on dirait. »

Il obtient de son reflet un petit rire, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Esteban retourna sur la liste, qu'il comprenait être une liste de noms. Des personnes enregistrées dans le système de luminoprojections, qu'on pouvait invoquer à loisir. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quel nom choisir.

Qui pourrait bien l'aider? Qui saurait lui dire quoi faire?

Il s’arrêta un moment, et revint au tout début de la liste. Il lut les premiers noms qu'il pouvait lire, et effectivement, tomba sur celui de Rana'Ori, entouré d'un cartouche royal. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, en somme, mais...pour une certaine raison, il sentit qu'elle n'était pas la bonne non plus. Il n'oserait jamais demander une audience à une princesse; de plus, si elle aussi avait la mentalité de Tao envers les Atlantes, il n'obtiendrait rien de bon d'elle. Il descendit la liste, passant quelques noms compliqués, avant de finalement tomber sur un qui l'intrigua.

Une série de sigles. Le dessin de son médaillon; un couteau; un lièvre. Et en face, du muen des plus simples.

« ...Saquil. »

Sans hésiter, il toucha ce nom, un nom inconnu qui ne lui disait strictement rien, et dont pourtant il avait une bonne impression. L'appareil s'activa à nouveau, et la lumière brilla au cœur des panneaux, prenant une teinte de cuivre doux. Esteban se protégea les yeux, surpris d'un tel éclat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe.

En face de lui, se tenait désormais quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon, d'à peine douze ans. Il avait les cheveux bouclés et la peau sombre, et était vêtu de peaux de bêtes. Il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, et regarda autour avant de croiser les yeux d'Esteban.

L'or rencontra l'or, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se reconnaître.

Le jeune garçon parla. Mais sa langue aux sonorités gutturales était des plus inconnues aux oreilles d'Esteban, et n'avait même pas l'air d'être du muen.

« Je...je ne comprends pas. », dit-il. « Hm..._no entiendo? Ya...napa...shun?_ »

Visiblement, le résultat était le même pour l'inconnu. Il regarda Esteban, et sembla alors remarquer quelque chose; car un moment plus tard, il tira de sous son habit un médaillon du soleil pareil au sien. Esteban comprit, et montra le sien à son tour.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as eu? »

Le jeune homme chercha dans son dos, et en tira alors un autre objet familier: le poignard du Héros. Esteban se hâta de sortir le sien pour le comparer; celui du jeune garçon n'était pas aussi éraflé, comme s'il n'avait pas subi le passage du temps.

« ...toi aussi, tu es un élu. Tu...tu étais là avant moi. »

Il ne sembla pas comprendre, mais sourit tout de même, sentant qu'Esteban comprenait. Ce dernier regarda le panneau de métal, puis pointa le jeune garçon.

« ...Saquil? »

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête, souriant. Puis, il pointa son successeur.

« Oh. Esteban. »

Saquil sourit, et lui adressa un étrange geste de la main, qu'Esteban essaya de recopier. Selon toute probabilité, c'était un salut.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? J'ai été amené par... »

Sachant que la compréhension serait difficile, il se baissa au sol, et traça dans le sable la silhouette de ce qu'il avait cru voir. Une petite boule de fourrure lumineuse, avec de courtes pattes...et de longues oreilles, il avait cru voir. Saquil le regarda faire, curieux, et mit un moment avant de comprendre. À la surprise d'Esteban, il eut un petit rire, disant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas; il siffla dans sa main, et l'animal sortit alors de nulle part, sautant dans son bras.

Un lièvre rond, comme il y en avait au pays de Zia.

« C'est lui! C'est ce que j'ai vu! »

Et, lentement, il se tourna vers Saquil.

« ...est-ce que...c'est le tien? »

Il appuya sa question d'un geste, et Saquil acquiesça, caressant la viscache derrière les oreilles. Et Esteban comprit alors que ce n'était pas un accident: on l'avait _guidé_ ici.

Le premier et le dernier des Héros en date, séparés par des millénaires, se rencontraient face à face.

« C'est toi qui m'a amené ici. Tu...tu savais que j'étais là. »

Saquil porta une main à son cœur, comme pour confirmer sa pensée. Puis il tourna l'attention d'Esteban sur le panneau de métal, et pointa un autre nom du doigt.

Juste en dessous du sien, il y avait deux noms écrits de manière similaire, par des sigles et du phonétique. Se pourrait-il qu'ils datent d'avant même l'invention de l'écriture? Esteban ne se posa pas la question, et appela les deux, complétant le trio des élus d'il y a si longtemps.

Rupi, la Princesse, se dressait de manière hautaine et digne avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas être dérangé. Shima, le Sage, s'étonna de la vue d'Esteban, tournant autour de lui pour examiner ses habits tissés, sa peau étrangement pâle, ses _chaussures_, provoquant le rire de son ami. Il fallait dire que la différence des époques avait de quoi frapper, et qu'Esteban aussi agirait ainsi s'il rencontrait quelqu'un venu de près de dix mille ans dans le futur. Même s'il ne lui toucherait probablement pas le visage comme à un cheval.

« Tu...tu peux arrêter, c'est bon. », fit-il, un brin gêné.

Saquil finit par le rappeler à l'ordre, et tous les trois s'assirent sur le sol, invitant Esteban à se mettre en face d'eux. Il s'exécuta, et regarda ce trio des temps passés, son esprit grouillant de mille questions auxquelles il ne pourrait sans doute jamais donner voix.

Le Héros parla lentement, essayant de se faire comprendre malgré ses mots désormais disparus. Il voulait dire quelque chose d'important, Esteban le savait; donc même s'il n'avait aucune chance de comprendre, il se tut et écouta. Puis, Saquil se tourna vers Rupi, qui acquiesça et ramassa une poignée de sable dans sa main lumineuse. Ce n'était pas une vraie poignée, juste une autre luminoprojection qu'elle versa lentement sur le sol. Et comme par magie, ou plutôt comme par don des héritiers royaux, le sable se forma de lui-même.

Sur le sol, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent, dans un style ancien qui lui rappelait une peinture rupestre. L'une avait le soleil au-dessus d'elle, l'autre faisait flotter des globes dans ses mains, la troisième était entourée de feuilles. Trois élus, chacun doté de son propre don.

Les dessins changèrent, se levèrent du sol, pour former cette fois des paysages. Des montagnes, des plateaux, un rivage. La forme était trop vague pour être reconnaissable, et Esteban pas assez érudit en géographie pour l'identifier, mais ils comprit qu'il s'agissait de leur contrée d'origine. Il acquiesça, et Rupi continua de dessiner selon les indications de Saquil, qui agrémentait le sable de gestes et d'expressions. Et peu à peu, Esteban crut comprendre leur histoire.

Trois enfants, plus jeunes encore que lui, porteurs de deux médaillons. Des nomades en mouvement, cherchant un lieu plus hospitalier pour y vivre. Les anciens de leur tribu parlent d'une vieille légende, d'un lieu inconnu où trouver le savoir d'un monde disparu, qui les aidera à faire prospérer leur peuple. Saquil, en tant que fils d'un des anciens, se donne pour mission de trouver cet endroit.

En chemin, il rencontre Rupi, venue d'une contrée lointaine, et Shima, fils du chef d'une tribu rivale. Malgré leurs différences, ils deviennent amis, et se mettent en route.

Ils rencontrent toutes sortes de choses. Des bêtes sauvages, des peuples ennemis. Survivre est difficile, mais ils apprennent peu à peu. Au bout d'un long voyage, ils arrivent à la première Cité d'Or, et rencontrent le Grand Héritage; mais la montagne du Bouclier Fumant entre en éruption, et ils doivent fuir. Toutefois, ils trouvent sur place un bien étrange navire.

« Le Solaris! »

À partir de là, ils empruntent un chemin différent de celui d'Esteban. Ils font voile vers le soleil levant, et au bout d'un long voyage, se retrouvent dans un tout autre paysage. Ils arrivent à la sixième Cité d'Or, reconnaissable avec ses tours pointant vers les cieux, ce qui fait comprendre à Esteban qu'ils sont arrivés en Grèce. C'est là qu'ils ont eu une apparition des Sages de Mu et d'Atlantide, qui leur ont appris d'importantes choses qu'Esteban ne comprit guère. Ils y ont également trouvé deux des trois reliques, et ont ensuite fait route vers le sud, pour finalement arriver à Kûmlar.

« Et c'est ici que vous avez fait vos luminoprojections. »

À voir leurs têtes, ça les avait bien surpris la première fois. Et pourtant, leur petit sourire s'effaça vite. Lentement, Rupi reprit ses dessins, avec un air grave qui incita Esteban à être attentif.

Les trois silhouettes entrent à l'intérieur de la gigantesque statue de Rana'Ori, qui leur ouvre les bras au beau milieu du désert. Mais quelque chose se passe mal, et la terre se met à trembler. Ils essaient de sortir, alors que la Cité s'effrite lentement en un tas de sable informe, mais ils ne peuvent se frayer un chemin à travers la poussière et la roche qui tombe de plus en plus vite. Par miracle, ils arrivent à sortir, alors qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de la Cité, et tout semble aller en leur faveur; mais d'un geste soudain, Rupi détruit la statue du poing, et son sable s'écrase sur les trois enfants.

Le souffle d'Esteban se coupa comme s'il y était.

« Alors...vous n'avez pas pu continuer. »

Il releva lentement la tête, et vit alors qu'ils pleuraient. Ils essayaient de le cacher, de ne pas montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais Esteban s'imagina bien que ce n'était jamais une bonne expérience que de raconter sa propre fin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saquil, et même s'il ne rencontra que de la lumière intouchable, ça eut l'air de lui faire un peu de bien.

« Je...je suis désolé. »

Saquil se força à sourire, et lui rendit son geste. Sa main était toute chaude, comme un rayon de soleil. Savoir qu'un jour elle avait été réelle, qu'elle avait appartenu à un vrai garçon lui fit tout drôle.

Il parla à Rupi, qui essuya ses larmes et continua de former des figures dans le sable. Les deux médaillons, sans aucun cou pour les porter, se dissipèrent sous sa paume en une flaque de sable; mais au bout d'un moment, ils filèrent jusque sous la main d'Esteban, et reprirent forme. Ils avaient traversé le temps pour venir jusqu'ici, comme un bâton passé depuis l'aube de l'humanité. Comme les Cités d'Or qu'ils ouvraient, ils disparaissaient pendant un temps, mais finissaient toujours par revenir.

Au moins, la question du passé était claire, désormais.

« Je comprends. », dit-il. « Je dois...je dois finir ce que tu as commencé. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux d'or si semblables aux siens; et l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir son propre visage à la place de celui de Saquil, un visage qui lui rendait sa confusion et ses questions. Ses traits n'étaient plus les siens, mais ceux d'un enfant qui avait disparu il y a des millénaires, si loin que ses cendres pouvaient très bien être mêlées au sable qui composait ces murs; et pendant un autre instant, ils changèrent encore, et encore, comme s'ils ne devenaient plus qu'un amoncellement de visages inconnus qui changeaient au moindre tressaillement de paupière, des visages qui comme le sien avaient regardé Saquil en face et entendu son histoire il y a si longtemps; dans sa fatigue, Esteban pouvait presque les voir, assis autour d'eux, écoutant son conte silencieux comme un public de fantômes de tant d'époques et de lieux, d'autres jeunes garçons qui comme lui avaient pris le bâton en main pour le passer à leur tour. Esteban ne reprenait pas seulement la quête de Saquil, mais aussi celle de tant d'autres élus avant lui, qui tous avaient échoué à leur tâche, et qui comptaient sur lui pour l'accomplir. Leurs regards, leurs attentes étaient fixés sur lui, et le poids de cette responsabilité lui apparut soudainement des plus lourds.

Il baissa la tête, submergé par cette émotion qui faisait surface en lui, cette émotion qu'il ne voulait pas confronter, de peur de ne pas s'en montrer à la hauteur. Cela faisait près de dix mille ans que des élus venaient au monde et mouraient en essayant d'accomplir leur destinée commune, celle d'accomplir les desseins de Mu et d'essayer d'aller plus loin que les autres, de porter la lumière du flambeau qu'ils se passaient de génération en génération, de millénaire en millénaire, et qui maintenant était dans ses mains. Des mains qui lui apparurent alors étrangement humides; Esteban les porta à son visage, et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Sa gorge lui fit mal, et il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui n'allait pas, car jamais il ne trouverait les mots pour le dire.

Mais il n'y en aurait nul besoin. Doucement, il sentit sa joue se réchauffer, et releva les yeux. Saquil le regardait avec inquiétude, comme si malgré l'océan linguistique et temporel qui les séparait, il parvenait à comprendre. Comme si certaines choses étaient universelles, si universelles qu'un enfant de l'autre côté de l'histoire pouvait les vivre lui aussi.

Lentement, il se rapprocha, et prit Esteban dans ses bras. Ce fut une sensation des plus curieuses, et pourtant des plus réconfortantes. Il le serra fort en retour, sentant une vague solidité sous la lumière informe, et s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se perdre. Et il ne sut pas si c'était une illusion, mais il crut sentir d'autres bras l'entourer, et d'autres, et d'autres encore, alors que Rupi et Shima n'avaient pas bougé. Une pensée lui vint en tête, et il comprit alors que _tous ceux avant lui_ avaient déjà ressenti ce qu'il ressentait, et le lui montraient. Tous avaient eu ces mêmes doutes en tête, s'étaient posés ces mêmes questions, et s'étaient un jour retrouvés à sa place, ce qui fit que malgré la langue, le temps, les cultures, Esteban comprit ce qu'ils lui dirent d'une même voix.

_« Tu n'es pas tout seul. »_

Non, se dit-il. Il n'a jamais été seul.

Lentement, l'étreinte se dissipa, et Esteban croisa le regard de Saquil, qui lui souriait. Ce dernier porta une main à son cœur, sur son médaillon; et peu à peu, il toucha à celui d'Esteban. Il acquiesça, comprenant, et Saquil se releva, viscache dans les bras et amis au côté.

« ...merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Il se releva à son tour, et les salua à leur façon. Ils eurent un petit rire, ce qui lui fit croire qu'il s'y était mal pris, et d'une certaine façon cela réussit à détendre l'atmosphère.

« _Shin're, Esteban. Rana ralri, shin're._ »

« – J'y veillerai. »

Ils lui sourirent une dernière fois, leurs propres larmes séchées. Puis, la lumière se ternit, et les luminoprojections disparurent.

Laissant Esteban dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à leur camp, Tao et Zia étaient réveillés, se chuchotant d'une voix inquiète. Quand ils l'entendirent arriver, ils se tournèrent vers lui, et se levèrent en hâte.

« Esteban! Mais t'étais passé où? »

« – Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis il sentit l'étreinte de ses amis le serrer bien fort, pour le ramener à la réalité.

« On avait cru que tu étais tombé dans un puits de sable! T'imagines si ça avait été le cas!? »

« – Je serais redevenue l'unique porteuse de médaillon! »

Il savait que sous leur inquiétude, ils le taquinaient plus qu'autre chose. Et pour lui, c'était la preuve que les mots de Saquil étaient bel et bien réels. Il les serra à son tour contre lui, souriant malgré ses joues humides.

Il n'aurait pas à porter le flambeau tout seul. Pas avec de tels amis, présents comme passés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Les premiers élus.](https://www.lescitesdor.com/forum/download/file.php?id=8081)


	10. Quand la Forêt s'Eveille

« Mais...pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmenez ici? Il n'y a rien que du désert sur des _seir_ à la ronde. »

« – Parce que nous voulons te rendre un grand service. »

Malgré les bonnes intentions du trio, le jeune garçon restait dubitatif. Mais sa curiosité naturelle le poussait tout de même à suivre ces étrangers sur des chemins inconnus, loin des rues familières de la ville. Il y trouvait même une occasion de s'amuser, sautant entre les roches à demi-enfouies dans le sable au lieu de marcher normalement, les bras tendus comme les ailes d'un oiseau. S'il avait envie de savoir ce qui se passait, il n'était guère pressé de le faire, distrait par les moindres petites choses de la vie comme il était bien normal de l'être à huit ans. Et malgré l'âge qui commençait à peser sur lui, Esteban se reconnaissait tout de même dans ce petit visage enjoué, cette démarche sautillante qui tombait une fois sur deux.

Au bout d'un moment de jeu, Herwa finit tout de même par s’arrêter, sans doute car il s'ennuyait, ou bien car il y avait de moins en moins de pierres sur lesquelles sauter. Il se contenta de suivre le groupe, tenant la main de Zia sur sa recommandation. Il n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aux inconnus, mais il connaissait bien ces trois-là, pour les avoir aidés dans le passé. Ils avaient promis de revenir un jour, et ils étaient en effet revenus, donc il pouvait les croire.

Même s'il fallait les suivre dans le désert. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, donc c'était mieux que de vagabonder en ville.

« Vous auriez au moins pu prendre votre oiseau d'or! Il va si vite! »

« – Nous ne sommes plus très loin. », assura Zia. « Je te le promets. »

Herwa fit la moue, un peu dépité de ne pas pouvoir faire un tour dans le Condor comme il l'aurait espéré. Mais si ces trois-là avaient raison, alors ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin en valait le coup.

Encore heureux!

« Tao, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction? », demanda Esteban , inquiet.

« – Pour la troisième fois, oui. On n'a qu'à suivre le soleil jusqu'à l'oasis, et on y sera. »

« – C'est pas vrai. », intervint Herwa. « Si on suit le soleil, on va finir par tourner. L'oasis est par là. »

Et en effet, il pointa du doigt l'horizon plus à l'est.

« Ah, vraiment? Et comment tu sais ça? »

« – ...je sais. C'est tout. »

Les grands s'échangèrent un regard. Leur sens de l'orientation ne les avait jamais trompés...toutefois, ils devaient faire confiance à Herwa et à son intuition. C'était tout le but de leur venue ici, entre autres.

« Bon, si tu le dis. », concéda Tao. « Par là, alors. »

« – On fait la course!! »

Et le petit rouquin fila comme un éclair, les dépassant sans problème. Esteban se surprit à rire, et le suivit en courant, pas tant pour garder un œil sur lui que pour répondre à son défi.

Quel enfant étrange que ce petit orphelin surgi de nulle part, sans passé ni gardiens, qui ne ressemblait à personne de son village et n'avait pour toute possession qu'une broche en or du dieu Horus. Quel incroyable jeune garçon que celui qui semblait commander à la nature de par sa volonté, celui que des signes obscurs désignaient comme l'héritier de quelque chose de grandiose. Quel petit être inconnu et étranger, auquel Esteban se sentait toutefois lié par quelque chose qui le dépassait, qu'il ne saurait décrire, mais qu'il suivait quand même. Il savait désormais ce qu'avait ressenti Mendoza il y plus de deux ans de cela, quand il l'avait rencontré lui, et il savait pourquoi il s'y était autant attaché. L'histoire est un éternel recommencement, et aujourd'hui c'était à son tour d'aider quelqu'un qui avait tant de questions sans réponse.

Même si ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Les inscriptions au tombeau du Roi Faucon avaient laissé présager la difficulté de cette entreprise, et c'était déjà un coup de chance incroyable qu'ils aient trouvé Herwa sur leur chemin. Mais c'était une bonne cause, une occasion de réparer le mal qui avait été fait. Et puis, si le Roi Faucon était vraiment une bonne personne, alors il voudrait également réparer ses propres erreurs.

Mais Herwa avait d'autres priorités en ce moment. Il venait de repérer un lézard creusant le sable, et se hâtait de le déterrer avec ses petites mains, sans aucun doute pour en faire son dîner. Il fallait le comprendre, une vie entière à parcourir les rues en essayant de survivre menait à certaines...habitudes, aussi peu ragoutantes soient-elles. Il offrit un morceau de lézard à Esteban, mais celui-ci refusa poliment.

« On s'approche de l'oasis. », dit-il. « Est-ce que...tu connais cet endroit? »

Herwa regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que du sable sur des lieues à la ronde, constellé de roches qui lui donnaient l'air d'une gigantesque plaine enneigée.

« ...pas vraiment. », répondit l'enfant. « J'ai jamais été là. »

« – D'accord. Ne t'en fais pas, nous savons où nous sommes. »

Il attendit que Tao et Zia les rattrapent pour continuer. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir les formations de roche blanche leur indiquer le chemin au loin, comme des montagnes dressées dans la neige de sable. À cette distance, la plus grande d'entre elles avait l'air d'un profil d'oiseau, le bec tourné vers le ciel, attendant de prendre son envol.

« J'ai jamais vu de sable comme ça. », commenta Herwa, en ramassant une poignée. « Il est tout blanc. »

« – C'est de la roche calcaire. La même que celle qui forme ces grandes pierres au loin. »

« – C'est joli. »

Constatant qu'il avait désormais les mains toutes blanches, Herwa essaya de se les essuyer, non sans couvrir ses habits de poussière de pierre. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus, lui qui avait l'habitude.

« Mais on vient faire quoi, ici? Il y a rien. La ville est plus loin. »

« – Nous ne sommes pas venus visiter la ville. »

Tao grimpa sur un rocher, essayant de voir à l'horizon.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être par ici, oui. On en a pour une demi-heure, je crois. »

« – Heureusement qu'Esteban est là pour nous appeler quelques nuages. Le soleil commence à taper. »

« – Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

Tao pouffa d'une telle déclaration, et sauta du rocher. Mais le sable était quelque peu glissant à l'arrivée, et il tomba sur le ventre avec un bruit sourd.

« Oh, fais attention, pour une f– »

« – Tao!! Tu vas bien!? »

En un rien de temps, Herwa s'était précipité vers lui, l'aidant à se relever d'un air affolé.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Plus peur que de mal. »

Il s'était tout de même écorché les mains sur la roche en tombant. Ses paumes étaient éraflées, montrant quelques prémices de saignement par endroit, mais rien de bien grave. Toutefois, Herwa n'était pas de cet avis, et eut un bruit d'horreur.

« Il faut qu'on t'aide! Vite, il te faut des pansements, des plantes qui guérissent! »

« – Je vais bien, je t'assure! », sourit Tao, presque amusé de tant d'affolement.

Herwa l'ignora, et cueillit Pichu au vol, le posant dans les bras de Tao pour lui faire un câlin guérisseur. Puis il prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et les serra fort, fermant les yeux et murmurant une sorte de litanie en arabe. Tous les trois regardèrent alors, sachant pleinement ce qui allait arriver.

Les paumes d'Herwa se mirent à luire d'un feint éclat cuivré, et l'espace d'un instant la douleur de la chute revint. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, les paumes de Tao ne portaient plus aucune blessure, ni même de cicatrice. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais tombé.

« Est-ce que...tu vas mieux? », demanda Herwa avec inquiétude.

Tao regarda ses mains, stupéfait. Il sourit, quelque peu surpris, mais d'une bonne façon.

« Beaucoup mieux. Merci. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui rassura le jeune garçon.

« On peut te faire confiance. »

Esteban et Zia sourirent à leur tour, rassurés. Ils avaient déjà pu constater les dons d'Herwa lors de leur dernière visite, des dons qui ne se limitaient pas qu'à la guérison, et dont l'enfant lui-même ne connaissait pas la portée. Tout du moins, plus pour longtemps.

Au bout d'un temps de marche, ils finirent par tomber sur l'oasis, qui était plus une sorte de puits creusé dans la roche. Déblayant un peu de sable du pied, Esteban découvrit les lignes dessinées dans le sol, qui partaient du puits pour tracer ce qu'il savait être le dessin de leur médaillon. Ils étaient au bon endroit.

Il se tourna vers l'une de ces statues de calcaire, qui veillait sur le puits comme un gardien. Elle était plus petite que ses sœurs à l'horizon, mais avait bel et bien la forme d'un oiseau au repos.

« Zia? »

Celle-ci acquiesça, et lui tendit le disque de son médaillon. Esteban se prépara, et d'un coup de jambes, escalada l'oiseau de pierre, jusqu'à se retrouver perché sur sa tête. Il retira son propre disque, et les mit tous deux dans les encoches formant les yeux de l'oiseau. Puis il se hâta de redescendre, revenant auprès de ses amis.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, alors qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose, l'oiseau avait déplié ses ailes et s'était ouvert à eux, révélant au bout d'une longue transformation le gigantesque palais du Roi Faucon, taillé à l'image de son animal protecteur. Comme un printemps venu de nulle part, la neige du sol avait été chassée, et l'herbe avait envahi le sable, suivi de plantes et d'arbres poussant tout autour d'eux. Le puits avait débordé, devenant un lac, une rivière, une explosion de vie au cœur du désert. Et ce tableau vierge de blanc et d'ocre s'était teint d'or, de vert, de bleu, de toutes les couleurs de la nature qui reprenaient forme et vie autour des enfants, révélant le jardin caché dans les sables et les roches, le havre de vie qui s'éveillait dans le Sahara. Et comme à chaque fois, ç'avait été une expérience magique, un moment de contemplation comme rien d'autre ne pouvait leur procurer.

Mais cette fois-ci, la Cité restait repliée. Comme un animal qui avait connu la cruauté des hommes, et ne voulait pas se risquer à faire confiance à quiconque, mais tendait tout de même une patte hésitante à l'enfant qui lui proposait de la nourriture. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, et ils se reculèrent par précaution, alors que le puits s'ouvrait et que l'eau de ses profondeurs disparaissait, révélant un passage creusé dans la roche. Herwa s'accrocha fermement à Esteban, pris de peur; celui-ci se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », rassura-t-il. « Tu ne crains rien, je te le promets. »

Mais l'enfant enfouit tout de même son visage dans la chemise d'Esteban, décidé à ne pas regarder ce qui se passait. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

La terre continua de s'ouvrir, des monceaux de pierre s'arrangeant pour former des marches irrégulières qui menaient vers les ténèbres humides. Même si la descente semblait incertaine, le groupe s'y hâta pour profiter d'un peu d'ombre, loin du soleil écrasant du désert. Et une fois encore, le passage se referma derrière eux, avant de s'illuminer de petites lueurs solaires.

« Prends-moi la main. », dit Zia au jeune garçon. « Fais attention, les marches sont glissantes. »

Herwa ne se fit pas prier, et s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces, comme si la lâcher voudrait dire tomber dans les profondeurs inconnues. Et lentement, le groupe descendit les marches, dans l'humidité et l'inconnu du puits, vers un souterrain dissimulé.

« Je me demande si cette Cité d'Or peut vraiment vivre sous terre. », se demanda Tao. « Un jardin souterrain, ça me paraît un peu difficile à réaliser. »

« – Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les Cités nous surprennent. Aie confiance en leur pouvoir. »

Herwa releva un peu la tête, regardant les murs de calcaire avec appréhension. Il n'était jamais venu ici, du moins à sa connaissance, et ce lieu inconnu l'effrayait quelque peu. Mais sa curiosité naturelle semblait peu à peu reprendre le dessus, d'une manière subtile. Une manière qui s'intensifiait alors que le groupe arrivait au fond du passage.

La porte qui leur faisait face était solidement fermée. Sur le battant de pierre, une représentation du dieu Horus leur faisait face, son œil unique les fixant de cette manière bien particulière qu'avaient les représentations égyptiennes. Tao chercha la porte, tâtonna pour y trouver un mécanisme ou une encoche quelconque, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Comment est-ce qu'on est censés l'ouvrir? Est-ce qu'on aurait dû apporter quelque chose? »

Esteban observa la porte, rendit au faucon son regard mystérieux. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Herwa.

« Je crois que c'est à toi de le faire. »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Moi? Mais...mais je serai pas assez fort. »

« – Ce n'est pas une question de force. C'est une question de... »

De foi? De conviction? De sélection naturelle?

« Enfin. Essaye, et tu verras. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour le rassurer. Herwa n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais se tourna quand même vers la porte, lâchant peu à peu le bras d'Esteban. Il posa ses mains frêles sur le battant de pierre, et commença à pousser.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, rien ne se passa. Un enfant aussi petit ne pourrait jamais ouvrir une telle porte. Mais peu à peu, le mécanisme sembla s'enclencher: l’œil d'Horus se mit à briller d'un éclat d'or, qui se refléta sur les médaillons des élus. Et à la surprise de tous, le petit bijou à tête de faucon s'illumina également.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, au cours desquelles la lumière se calma doucement. Et puis, la porte trembla un court instant, avant de s'ouvrir. Herwa s’arrêta net, regardant ses mains comme s'il l'avait fait à la seule force de ses petits bras, puis ses amis. Esteban se contenta de sourire, et de lui offrir son bras à nouveau, alors que la Cité les laissait passer.

De l'obscurité du passage souterrain, ils passaient désormais à la lumière.

Ils n'étaient pas venus si profondément sous terre, car la lumière leur parvenait toujours du plafond. Un plafond de verre scintillant, comme les vitraux d'une cathédrale, laissait passer le soleil afin de nourrir les centaines, les _milliers_ de plantes qui leur faisaient face. Des palmiers, des arbustes, des bosquets de fleurs, des arbres fruitiers de tous horizons étalaient leurs feuilles et leurs branches sous cette lumière, formant une épaisse jungle de plantes disparates qui poussaient toutes en harmonie dans un même sol. Le bruit de l'eau courante qui leur parvenait trahissait la présence d'un lac non loin, où toutes sortes de petites créatures venaient se rafraîchir entre les roseaux et les nénuphars, agrémentant la cour de leurs bruits et de leurs mouvements. Et il suffisait de suivre l'eau pour remonter vers la cascade coulant du bec du gigantesque faucon d'or formé par le palais central, la demeure du Roi Faucon en personne.

Au cœur du désert, Shikera la verdoyante fleurissait de mille couleurs.

« C'est absolument incroyable! », s'extasia Zia, admirant les fleurs inconnues tout autour. « Le jardin a pu résister au désert! »

« – Il est immortel. Il peut résister à tout. »

Comme pour se le prouver, Esteban creusa un petit trou dans la terre, et y enfouit un noyau de cerise. Il attendit quelques secondes, au bout desquelles le plant de baies dorées se mit à pousser en accéléré, à déployer ses feuilles et à fleurir en un rien de temps. Comme si toute la cour était faite de la même manière qu'une de ces cloches de verre du Jardin Endormi en Chine, sauf qu'une fois arrivées à maturité, les plantes restaient ainsi et ne se fanaient pas.

« C'est de la magie. », s'étonna Herwa, observant la plante ouvrir ses corolles. « C'est un jardin magique!! »

« – En quelque sorte. »

L'enfant avait l'air complètement abasourdi par cette découverte. Il se mettait à enterrer toutes sortes de choses qu'il trouvait par terre, des glands, des châtaignes, des dattes, et les regardait pousser avec émerveillement.

« Mais...mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire? », s'excita-t-il. « On peut planter des arbres dans le désert, et il y en aura plein! On peut...on peut faire pousser à manger pour tout le monde!! »

Il n'attendit pas que le palmier arrive à maturité; creusant rapidement, il sortit l'arbrisseau de terre, et le prit dans ses mains. Mais aussitôt déterrée, la plante se fana en un battement de paupières, devenant un simple morceau de bois mort. Herwa poussa un cri de détresse, regardant tour à tout la plante et ses amis, avec des yeux qui semblaient sur le point de pleurer. Pressentant la crise de larmes, Zia se baissa à sa hauteur, lui posa la main sur les épaules.

« Il n'est pas mort! », rassura-t-elle. « Mais tu dois le replanter. Tu ne peux pas emmener ces plantes hors de la Cité. »

Elle aida le jeune garçon à essuyer ses larmes naissantes, et à rendre le petit palmier à sa terre natale. Il finit par reprendre quelques couleurs, et reprit lentement sa croissance, sous le regard dépité d'Herwa.

« C'est pas juste... », murmura-t-il. « Moi je voulais qu'il y ait plein d'arbres dans le désert. Comme ça on aurait de l'ombre, et des fruits. »

« – C'est vrai. Mais...les choses sont ainsi. »

Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos, pour le réconforter.

« Le Roi Faucon aussi voulait faire fleurir le désert. Mais une telle tâche aurait été trop difficile, même en manipulant le temps. »

Elle se releva, et lui offrit sa main. Herwa la prit sans trop de conviction, et se laissa emmener voir les autres jolies plantes que renfermait la Cité.

« Il faudrait lui dire. », hésita Esteban, regardant le palmier pousser. « Il _doit_ savoir. »

« – Je suis bien d'accord... », répondit Tao. « Mais comment tu veux lui dire un truc pareil? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire s'il ne te croit pas? »

Esteban regarda autour de lui, cherchant une réponse.

« ...j'en sais rien. Mais on doit essayer. Ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire. »

« – Ça m'a l'air un peu dangereux. T'es sûr que c'est ce que le Roi Faucon aurait voulu? »

« – Je ne sais pas. »

Il regarda un colibri prendre son envol.

« Je sais juste que...si moi aussi j'avais commis une énorme erreur, et qu'il se trouve quelqu'un qui m'aide à la réparer, je l'accepterais volontiers. »

Aider les autres à réparer leurs erreurs. C'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Même s'il fallait aider quelqu'un présumé mort depuis plus de dix mille ans, il le ferait. Il n'était pas poussé par une quelconque prophétie ou intuition divine; ça lui semblait tout simplement être la bonne décision. C'était le conseil que lui avait donné son père: ne pas s'en faire pour l'avenir, et essayer de faire le bien. Un conseil qu'il se devait de mettre en pratique.

Dans les branches d'un arbre non loin, un craquement retentit, signe qu'un œuf allait éclore. Peu après, le poussin poussa ses premiers pépiements affamés, bec tendu vers le ciel pour quémander. Mais en quelques secondes seulement, ses plumes poussèrent, son corps grandit; et lorsque la maman revint au nid, elle se retrouva face à son fils adulte. Esteban ne put s'empêcher de sourire, regardant ces deux oiseaux paraître des plus confus pendant un moment avant de s'envoler ensemble. Telle était la magie de cette Cité, où le temps n'avait plus de sens.

L'intérieur du palais était tout aussi splendide, décoré de fleurs et de joyaux. D'incroyables machines à la mécanique des plus complexes tournaient leurs engrenages et faisaient couler leur eau, sans plus d'utilité qu'un sablier ou qu'un moulin, mais en beaucoup plus travaillé et surtout bien plus plaisant à regarder des heures durant. Esteban passa plus de cinq minutes à contempler l'un de ces systèmes faire rouler des billes de verre le long de tubes, pentes, roues et courbes sans fin, de manière fluide et hypnotisante, avant que Tao ne le ramène à la réalité. Qui aurait cru que quelque chose d'aussi inutile puisse être aussi captivant?

« Tu sais à quoi ça sert? », demanda-t-il.

« – À faire joli, je suppose. Mais ça peut également être un sujet d'études, pour voir quand le temps s'accélère ou se ralentit. »

Et en effet, malgré la régularité de la machine, celle-ci semblait hoqueter par à-coups, s'accélérant ou se ralentissant le temps d'un battement de cils. Comme si le temps lui-même avait du mal à suivre, ce qui rendait a contemplation assez désagréable par moments.

« Je peux comprendre sa fascination pour ce genre de choses. », dit Esteban en se détournant de la machine. « Le temps reste une grande énigme de ce monde. »

« – Et une arme puissante. Tu imagines, si tu pouvais faire revenir tes ennemis au stade d'avant leur naissance? Plus personne ne te craindrait jamais. »

« – Avant leur naissance? Mais...est-ce qu'ils reviennent donc _à l'intérieur_ du– »

« – Une arme puissante, Esteban! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce dont elle est capable!! »

Non loin, Zia était avec Herwa, lui montrant une sorte de sablier aux formes complexes. Ses amis la rejoignirent, et elle s'étonna de les voir.

« ...vous avez l'air d'avoir changé, vous deux. »

Esteban ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais aperçut alors son reflet dans un mur d'or, et porta la main à son visage. Était-ce un duvet brun qui lui poussait au menton? Il avait l'air bizarre ainsi.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on ne traîne pas. Nous aussi, on commence à grandir en accéléré. »

« – Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien. », fit Tao.

« – T'as vraiment l'air d'un grand, maintenant. », sourit Herwa.

Ce dernier aussi avait l'air un brin plus grand, maintenant. Ou alors était-ce simplement une illusion. Le cœur assez nerveux, Esteban se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Herwa. Est-ce que...tu te souviens de cet endroit? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est? »

« – C'est la cité magique que tu cherchais. »

Il regarda autour de lui, regarda les hauts plafonds aux motifs alaires, les décorations d'or et d'émeraude, les fleurs qui constellaient la chambre du palais comme un jardin intérieur des plus luxurieux.

« C'est...c'est une cité cachée, où il se passe plein de magie. Un grand jardin, avec plein de plantes inconnues. »

« – Et la demeure du Roi Faucon. Sais-tu de qui il s'agit? »

À l'évocation de ce nom, Herwa sembla rester pensif. Il contempla un motif de rapace sur le mur, qui veillait sur la pièce comme un gardien.

« J'ai entendu parler du Roi Faucon. », dit-il lentement. « C'est...c'est quelqu'un qui est mort il y a très très longtemps. Et... »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Et il a fait de grandes choses. Mais...mais il s'est trompé, et il est mort. »

« – Il s'est trompé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« – Il a...il a fait quelque chose de mal. Une erreur. »

Ce dernier point fut ce qui attira leur attention. Si le Roi Faucon était une figure mythologique connue dans la région, personne ne savait son erreur. Le fait que ce petit garçon soit le seul à savoir voulait donc dire qu'il était prêt à connaître la vérité.

Esteban savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il devait le faire. Pour le bien d'Herwa, et de leur quête en général.

« C'était un grand magicien. », dit-il, cherchant ses mots. « Il a créé ce jardin dehors, et cette Cité. Il savait se servir du temps pour faire pousser les plantes plus vite, pour guérir les gens. Et c'était quelqu'un de bon, mais qui est tombé dans le piège du pouvoir. »

Comment expliquer de tels concepts à un enfant? Il essaya de garder ses mots aussi simples que possible.

« Il voulait se servir du temps pour rester jeune pour toujours, et ne jamais mourir. Mais...quelque chose s'est mal passé. C'est là qu'il a fait son erreur. »

« – Et...il est mort? »

Telle était l'histoire. La légende que le temps avait retenue...mais que la vérité refusait.

« Non...enfin...pas exactement. »

« – Il a réussi. », continua Zia, prenant le relais. « Il est redevenu jeune. Très jeune. Au point de n'être qu'un tout petit enfant. »

Herwa ne comprenait toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'en blâmer. Toutefois, le coup d’œil qu'il jeta à ses propres mains leur indiqua qu'il commençait à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Il a grandi normalement, et est redevenu adulte. Mais lorsqu'il a atteint l'âge auquel il a fait son expérience, il a arrêté de grandir, et en l'espace d'une nuit, il est redevenu un petit enfant à nouveau. Il a tout oublié, une fois de plus. »

« – Et ce jusqu'à l'infini. Tous les trente ans, il grandit, redevient un bébé et oublie tout. Cela fait plus de dix mille ans qu'il est piégé dans ce cycle qu'il ne peut pas arrêter. »

Zia prit les mains d'Herwa dans les siennes. Ses petites mains qui tremblaient, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Mais...mais pourquoi tu me dis ça? », demanda-t-il, comme pour se nier la vérité.

« – Parce que... »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, une hésitation. Puis Esteban franchit le pas.

« Parce que cet enfant, c'est _toi_. Tu es le Roi Faucon, Herwa. »

Et ainsi, la vérité éclata.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Rien ne sembla bouger, la Cité ne s'écroula pas sur eux, le monde ne disparut pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose dont ils ne pouvaient pas sentir l'existence. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Esteban remarque que le bruit des billes de verre ne leur parvenait plus. Il jeta un œil au sablier géant, et vit que le sable ne coulait plus.

Le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté.

Herwa tremblait de plus en plus, son visage crispé d'émotion. Il hoquetait, ses yeux embrumés de larmes au fur et à mesure de sa réalisation. Vite, Esteban lui prit les mains à son tour, et le regarda en face.

« Herwa? Tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer, crois-moi. », essaya-t-il de rassurer. « Tout se passera bien... »

L'enfant sanglotait désormais, un son aigu s'échappant de sa gorge. Esteban se tourna vers Zia, mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Tao et Pichu non plus ne bougeaient plus. Ils avaient été pris dans l'arrêt du temps, frappés sans s'en rendre compte. Et Esteban savait que s'il ne voulait pas les piéger ainsi, il devait mettre les choses au clair.

Sans attendre, il serra Herwa dans ses bras, aussi solidement que possible. Il s'imagina être Mendoza, serrant un jeune Esteban dans ses bras, à l'annonce de la mort d'Athanaos ou du Père Rodriguez, s'imagina faire ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse, à cette époque de sa vie où son monde s'était alors écroulé sur ses fondements. Herwa se mit à pleurer, sanglotant de plus en plus fort, mais Esteban ne cilla pas, ne lui dit rien, se contentant d'être là pour ce petit être, sans essayer de lui faire croire que les choses allaient s'arranger ou bien qu'il oublierait. À cet âge, toute mauvaise nouvelle est la pire des catastrophes, et une telle révélation changerait son monde à jamais. Dans ce tumulte, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'apporter un peu de solidité, de lui donner quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, à qui raconter ses malheurs. Parfois, on ne pouvait rien faire à part pleurer, et c'était déjà suffisant.

Il se passa de longues minutes de silence. Mais comme le temps ne coulait plus, les notions de minutes ne voulaient plus rien dire. Tous deux auraient pu passer des heures ainsi, l'un pleurant dans les bras de l'autre, que le reste du monde n'en aurait pas été affecté. Mais Esteban savait qu'il lui faudrait sortir de cet état, et laisser le temps reprendre sa marche.

Lentement, il posa une main sur la joue d'Herwa, lui releva lentement la tête pour qu'il le regarde. Son visage était crispé de tristesse, ses yeux rouges et mouillés, et il tremblait toujours. Le puissant Roi Faucon, monarque de tout un empire, réduit à un tel état.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il dit cela, mais ça lui semblait comme la bonne chose à faire. Le bon discours à tenir.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as jamais voulu cela, pas vrai? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« – Mais... », protesta Herwa malgré les sanglots. « Mais j'ai...j'ai fait des mauvaises choses. J'ai cassé le temps! »

« – Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu as fait des erreurs, c'est tout. »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les épaules, pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tout le monde. Même les rois, même les pharaons. »

« – Même toi? »

Esteban repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie. À la confiance aveugle qu'il avait placée en Ambrosius, aux trésors qu'il avait confiés à Zarès en échange de son père, à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Tao dans un trait de haine, aux mots horribles qu'il avait lâchés au nez de Mendoza, au temps passé à s'amuser avec Karsha au lieu d'essayer de sauver les siens, à la lame de sa dague qu'il avait plantée dans le corps du monstre. Un torrent de honte et de regret l'envahit, le submergea, et Esteban le laissa faire, sans rien en montrer qu'un poing serré.

« Oui. Moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs. »

Il laissa l'enfant continuer de sangloter, calmer ses pleurs par lui-même. Toutes ses propres erreurs le rattrapaient et le hantaient, mais il trouva du réconfort à son tour dans cette étreinte, comme s'il y voyait son pardon.

« Mais je fais de mon mieux pour les réparer. Et c'est ce que nous devons tous faire. »

Herwa le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Comment? »

« – ...je ne sais pas. Mais on peut toujours trouver une solution. On peut...on peut essayer de recoller les morceaux, de changer le cours des choses. »

Il pensa aux autres élus avant lui, qu'ils avait aperçus à Kûmlar. Eux aussi regrettaient sans doute de ne pas avoir pu continuer. Et maintenant, c'était à lui de porter leurs regrets, et de leur donner une fin.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul. Les Cités d'Or t'ont fait nous rencontrer. Nous sommes tes amis, et ensemble, on peut essayer de changer les choses. On va briser le cycle, et tu pourras retrouver une vie normale. »

Herwa essuya ses larmes.

« Alors...alors je pourrai grandir normalement? Et devenir adulte? »

« – Tu pourras. »

« – Et...et cette fois, j'oublierai pas que je vous ai rencontrés? »

« – Tu n'oublieras pas. »

Et peu à peu, sa conviction fonctionna. Herwa se releva, essuyant ses yeux de sa manche, et acquiesça. Lentement, le sable se remit à couler, et Zia et Tao bougèrent à nouveau.

Esteban sourit.

« Les Cités ne voulaient pas te punir, Herwa. Elles voulaient que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui t'aide à corriger tes erreurs. C'est pour ça que tu redeviens un enfant à chaque fois. »

« – Mais désormais, c'est fini. », enchaîna Zia, comprenant leur conversation. « On t'aidera à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, et tu trouveras un moyen de briser le sort. »

« – Et puis, tu les maîtrises assez bien. », commenta Tao, montrant ses mains. « J'ai jamais vu un guérisseur aussi bon que toi. »

Sous leurs mots d'encouragement, Herwa finit peu à peu par sourire, reprenant peu à peu confiance. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience avant de redevenir un jour le puissant Roi Faucon...mais cette fois-ci, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs. Lui qui avait pu vivre la dure vie des paysans égyptiens amènerait une ère meilleure pour son peuple, et utiliserait ses dons pour le bien de tous. Esteban avait entièrement confiance en ce Prince Fauconneau qui peu à peu voyait le jour devant lui, cet être dont les grands pouvoirs ne demandaient qu'à aider les autres.

Il regarda ses propres mains, puis le soleil qui passait à travers le toit de verre du jardin. Et malgré lui, il se mit à sourire à son tour.


	11. Quand les Etoiles s'Effacent

Esteban se pencha sur le tableau de commandes, parvenant à déchiffrer une autre ligne du texte obscur qui s'y affichait. 

« Inclinaison...200 degrés nord. »

« – 200? »

Pris d'un doute, Tao releva la tête des commandes du miroir, pour regarder par dessus son épaule. 

« Ça, c'est 20. Le signe des centaines a trois traits. »

« – Ah oui, mince. »

Il retourna à la console de commandes pour corriger l'inclinaison, et les lentilles et miroirs pivotèrent légèrement afin de tourner la lunette astronomique vers le nord.

« Portée...15,28 _distans_. Ça fait combien de coudées, déjà? »

« – Beaucoup, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Esteban appuya sur une autre touche, et une nouvelle ligne apparut, pleine d'instructions qu'il s'affaira de déchiffrer à nouveau.

Affairés sur les commandes du miroir d'éther, les garçons essayaient depuis des heures de trouver le bon angle pour le réactiver après son long sommeil, se servant de guides trouvés de part et d'autre dans la salle des cosmovisions. Si au départ, la gigantesque lunette leur avait semblé facile à utiliser, ils s'étaient vite embourbés dans tant de calculs, de mesures précises et d'instructions en ancien muen qu'après tout ce temps, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le faire regarder là où ils voulaient. Il fallait dire que la complexité d'un tel engin les dépassait, sans doute car il avait été conçu pour des érudits confirmés et non pour de simples enfants. 

Au bout d'une longue série de modifications, Tao appuya sur un gros bouton, et le mécanisme s'enclencha, les miroirs et les lentilles s'affairant de plus belle...avant de s'arrêter net.

« Encore! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à la fin!? »

Esteban soupira, bien décidé à baisser les bras. Il n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à essuyer les caprices de cette vieille machine. Tout ça pour quoi? 

« J'abandonne. », déclara-t-il. « Je vais voir si Zia a eu plus de chance. »

« – N'y compte pas! », fit la voix de Zia depuis une autre pièce. « Crois-moi, j'ai mal aux yeux à force de regarder ces machins un par un. »

Alors quelle idée de venir visiter une Cité d'Or presque entièrement faite de miroirs? Non pas qu'Esteban se plaignait, car ici au moins il saurait ce qui l'attendrait. 

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre pourpre. Du haut de cette tour d'observation, il ne voyait rien, du moins en apparence. Perchée en haut de la montagne, la Cité avait recouvert ses parois de miroirs qui renvoyaient le bleu-gris du ciel couchant, lui donnant effectivement l'air invisible. Et il fallait un œil aiguisé pour repérer les petits détails qui le laissaient voir, comme un nuage un peu trop symétrique ou un rayon de soleil qui se réfractait bizarrement. Mais pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas averti, la tour se dressait effectivement au milieu des nuages, si haut qu'on ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Juste le vide. 

Il y avait là de quoi apeurer de plus courageux encore qu'Esteban. Il releva la tête, essayant de ne pas songer à la hauteur monumentale à laquelle il se trouvait, et repensa à la Cité telle qu'il l'avait vue il y a quelques mois. Il se souvint des tours dorées, des dômes de verre pourpre qui s'étendaient en fractales complexes, des multiples instruments d'observation qui agrémentaient ses hauteurs vertigineuses. Perdue dans les nuages de l'Olympe, la Cité d'Or se dressait sans crainte de la gravité, comme si rien ni personne ne saurait la détrôner. Ses tours lui avaient alors semblé comme les doigts d'une main tendue, qui voulait attraper le ciel et le tenir dans sa paume, pour en tirer tous les secrets de l'univers et des étoiles. Pour devenir un havre de connaissances et de secrets, un lieu où le futur serait aussi certain que le passé, où toutes les questions jamais posées depuis l'aube de la parole trouveraient leur réponse. 

Ainsi perchée au contact des étoiles, Aitheras la savante était l'oracle convoitée de tous. En son sein se trouvaient des réponses pour lesquelles des guerres avaient éclaté. 

Esteban se détourna de la vitre, ne voulant pas tenter le destin avec une nouvelle crise de vertige. Il fit quelques pas au hasard dans la grande pièce, ignorant la voix agacée de Tao qui essayait de faire fonctionner le miroir d'éther, et porta son attention sur une autre machine. Un autre gigantesque miroir, celui-ci d'une teinte pourpre, trônant au cœur d'un système de commandes et de globes de verre décorés de constellations. À quoi pouvait-il bien servir? Il approcha sa main de l'un des globes, et le miroir se mit à luire, sa surface se couvrant de mots et de signes. 

« Allons bon, encore de la lecture. », soupira-t-il. 

Il remarqua un grain de poussière sur le miroir, et se pencha pour l'essuyer du pouce. C'est alors que le texte bougea, se déplaçant vers le haut comme si Esteban l'eut repoussé d'un simple mouvement de son doigt. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais sa curiosité le poussa à réessayer. Et en effet, les caractères lumineux se déplaçaient au gré de ses doigts, par simple pression sur le miroir. 

« La technologie des Anciens me surprendra toujours. »

Il regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que Tao ne l'ait pas entendu. Puis il continua de parcourir ce qui lui semblait être une liste de noms de langues, jusqu'à finalement tomber sur l'espagnol. Et d'une pression de son doigt, le reste de l'interface devint soudainement beaucoup plus compréhensible. 

« Il était temps! »

Le miroir n'affichait que quelques explications très sommaires, ainsi qu'une boîte de texte. Il n'y avait pour toute commande que cette simple phrase: _Posez votre question_.

Esteban réfléchit un moment, se demandant de quelle question il s'agissait. Cette machine pourrait-elle lui répondre? Il regarda autour de lui, avant de se rappeler qu'en effet, il en avait une. Il se pencha sur le clavier, entra sa demande lettre par lettre en essayant de ne pas faire de fautes. 

« Combien de coudées vaut un _distan_? »

Un petit instant se passa, avant que la réponse ne s'affiche. 

_« Un distan muen vaut 21531.1 coudées espagnoles. »_

Tant que ça!? Esteban regretta ce qu'il avait pu penser du miroir d'éther, car une lunette d'une telle portée travaillait très dur pour en arriver là. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? », demanda Zia, qui sortait enfin de son exploration de tubes de verre. 

« – Je crois que ce miroir peut répondre à n'importe laquelle de tes questions. Enfin, je crois. »

« – N'importe laquelle? Ça me semble beaucoup. Une machine ne peut pas tout savoir. »

Esteban haussa les épaules. 

« Une machine, ça ne sait rien, ça ne fait qu'obéir. Attends, je vais lui demander si elle sait qui tu es. »

Il posa sa question, et le miroir ne réagit pas. Esteban leva les mains comme pour prouver son point.

« Tu vois? On s'était trompés. »

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un paragraphe de texte lumineux apparut sur le miroir, les surprenant tous deux. Et au fil de sa lecture, Zia changea rapidement d'opinion.

_« Zia de Puna, née le 18e jour de Coya Raymi de l'an 1520 à Chimon. Fille de Camayo de Puna et Amaru de Qullasuyu. Porteuse du Médaillon du Soleil, Princesse du Cycle, héritière du Pouvoir des Rois. »_

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard. Et Zia éclata de rire. 

« Je savais bien que j'étais plus âgée que toi! »

« – Tricheuse! Quelques mois, ça compte pas! »

« – Ça compte pour moi. »

Et elle lui appuya sur le nez en signe de taquinerie. Esteban roula des yeux. 

« Cette machine doit sûrement lire les pensées, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a fait qu'afficher ce que tu savais déjà. »

« – Comment le savoir? »

Un bruit retentit alors, venant de Tao qui s'affairait toujours sur la lunette astronomique. Apparemment, soit quelque chose était tombé, soit un coup de pied frustré avait été décroché. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et Esteban entra une autre question. Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse s'afficha. 

_« Taokan, né le 16e jour de Foxcalt de l'an 1520 à Quito. Fils adoptif de Kukulkan le Voyageur. Sage du Cycle, naacal, apprenti alchimiste, gardien des Savoirs. »_

« Hé, c'est moi, ça! »

Ils se retournèrent vivement, et virent que Tao s'était joint à leur groupe.

« Et...c'est la vérité? », demanda Esteban, curieux de connaître la précision du miroir et pressé de changer de sujet.

Tao haussa les épaules. 

« Ça me semble correct. Quoique, j'avoue ne pas savoir où je suis né, donc si cette machine peut le dire... »

Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans le fait de se faire lire comme un livre ouvert par une machine sans visage. Comme si ce miroir ne reflétait pas leurs visages, mais leurs âmes, leurs histoires. Leurs vérités. 

Il savait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Il pourrait dévoiler tous les secrets perdus.

Les doigts d'Esteban bougèrent sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Esteban Wayra Kardillios, né le 21 décembre de l'an 1520 à Huanchaco. Enfant de Athanaos Kardillios et Killa l'Acllacuna. Porteur du Médaillon du Soleil, Héros du Cycle, détenteur de l'Or des Atlantes. »_

Là. Juste devant lui, il pouvait lire tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais sues, pas même de son père. Sur simple mouvement de ses doigts, cette machine lui avait révélé son vrai nom, ses jour et lieu de naissance, jusqu'au nom de ce pouvoir solaire qu'on lui attribuait. Comme si ce n'était pas un problème pour elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui apprendre d'autre sur lui-même? 

Derrière lui, Tao et Zia s'étaient détournés de lui, parlant avec entrain de cet appareil et de ce qu'ils pourraient lui demander. Mais Esteban les entendait à peine, toujours fixé sur le miroir pourpre comme si en détourner les yeux apporterait sa perte. Lentement, il fit glisser le court texte vers le haut, et plus encore apparut au fur et à mesure, s'affichant en lettres de lumière. 

Sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Écrite de manière sommaire, presque encyclopédique, il vit son enfance au monastère, sa première navigation vers le Nouveau Monde, sa rencontre avec Zia et Tao, et tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis. Chine, Japon, Inde, Perse, Égypte, Grèce, tout y était. Il lut en diagonale leur première, puis leur deuxième visite des cités, l'une après l'autre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait suivi depuis tout ce temps afin d'écrire sa biographie. Il défila le texte jusqu'à la mention de son retour à Aitheras, et pendant un temps se contenta de contempler le miroir; mais il se rendit alors compte que le texte continuait. 

Le miroir ne faisait pas que raconter son histoire; il racontait également ses actions futures. 

Son doigt glissa ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il lut quelque chose concernant le miroir d'éther, impliquant qu'ils réussiraient à le faire fonctionner. Curieux, il le fit défiler rapidement, et vit qu'il y en avait encore des paragraphes entiers. Le texte courait trop vite, mais son œil put glaner des morceaux éparpillés de son propre futur au fil des mots. 

_« -rejeter le rôle d- »_

_« -séparation durera plusi- »_

_« -mariage, selon la tradi- »_

_« -naissance de son deuxième- »_

Esteban ne ferma les yeux que beaucoup trop tard. Sa main s'abattit brutalement sur le miroir, et celui-ci s'arrêta de défiler, avant de s'éteindre. Tao et Zia se tournèrent vers lui, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. 

« Esteban? Est-ce que...tout va bien? »

« – T'as lu quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? »

Il ne sut pas répondre. Avec précaution, il regarda entre ses doigts, et vit que le texte avait disparu. Il releva la tête avec soulagement, mais même ce moment de repos ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il avait vu. Des bribes et des fragments de son avenir, qui lui en disaient déjà beaucoup trop. 

« Ce miroir sait tout. », dit-il lentement. « Même ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Ses amis semblèrent comprendre. Zia posa sa main sur son épaule. 

« Tu y as vu de mauvaises choses? »

« – J'en sais rien. J'ai juste parcouru... »

Il détourna le regard, se sentant honteux sans savoir pourquoi. 

« Est-ce que je devais? Est-ce que j'avais le droit de savoir? »

« – Imagine si une malédiction s'abat sur toi, désormais! »

« – Mais non, ne sois pas bête. Aucune malédiction ne t'attend, Esteban. Tu as l'occasion de savoir ce qui va t'arriver, c'est normal que tu aies envie de savoir. »

Elle serra ses bras autour de ses épaules, pour le réconforter. 

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour son avenir. C'est humain. »

« – Mais ce n'est pas juste. », rétorqua-t-il. « On ne lit pas un livre dont on connaît la fin. C'est...c'est de la triche, c'est tout! »

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il détestait l'idée. Il s'inquiétait certes pour son avenir, pour ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il y avait toujours une chance que les choses se passent bien. Qu'allait-il faire s'il lisait son propre livre, et voyait que les choses se passeraient mal? Il n'avait pas atteint la fin du texte, mais s'il l'avait fait? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant le jour et le lieu exacts de sa mort? 

Au bout d'un temps, Tao se joignit à l'étreinte, essayant de le calmer à son tour. 

« Rien n'indique que cette fin est vraiment la tienne. Peut-être que c'est juste une spéculation. »

« – Mais tout le reste est vrai! Alors pourquoi pas la fin? »

« – C'est stupide. L'avenir n'est jamais fixé. S'il l'était, ça voudrait dire que rien de ce qu'on fait n'a d'importance. Et c'est un peu trop déprimant pour être vrai, non? »

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il essaya donc de ne penser à rien, et de défaire ce choc qu'il ressentait encore. Il n'avait fait que lire en diagonale, ses yeux lui auront joué des tours. Rien ne lui disait qu'il rejetterait un quelconque rôle, se séparerait de ses amis, se marierait et aurait au moins deux enfants. Ce n'étaient que des morceaux de phrase sortis de leur contexte! Ils avaient très probablement un autre sens, qui lui apparaîtrait le moment venu. 

« Allez, va. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ton futur t'appartient, et aucun miroir ne pourra te dicter ton destin. » 

« – Et si il essaye quand même, on t'aidera à changer le futur. On se battra contre les prophéties, on écrira les nôtres! »

À force de promesses et de pensées positives, Esteban finit par se relever, prenant une inspiration profonde. 

« Ouais. », admit-il. « Rien n'est fixé d'avance. Pas même les choses les plus sûres. »

« – Tu vois bien! Allez, cesse de te lamenter et demande donc quelque chose de plus difficile. Par exemple, quelle croyance est la bonne, ou bien est-ce qu'un jour on pourra aller dans l'espace. »

« – On pourrait aussi lui demander de résoudre des paradoxes! Est-ce qu'un zèbre est noir rayé de blanc, ou blanc rayé de noir? »

« – Les hommes descendent-ils vraiment des singes? »

« – Qu'est-ce qui nous attend après la mort? »

« – Hé, doucement! », intervint Esteban. « Ne soyons pas si gourmands, sinon plus rien n'aura d’intérêt. »

Il avait besoin de se détourner de cette tentation facile. Il se leva de son siège, et laissa ses amis sur place, se dirigeant vers le miroir d'éther. 

Il savait que la machine finirait par fonctionner. Il le savait, non pas car le miroir pourpre le lui avait dit, mais car il en était convaincu. Il réexamina les commandes, vérifia la position des lentilles, et se rendit alors compte d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant: dans les rouages du système, un objet intrus coinçait les miroirs pivotants, ce qui bloquait la mise en route. Il y aventura la main avec une grande précaution, et finit par retirer le coupable. Une petite plume verte toute froissée. 

« Pichu, à l'avenir, évite de te percher n'importe où. »

« – Rrk, désolé! »

Heureusement, ce n'était rien de grave. Il remit le miroir en route, et cette fois-ci, le mécanisme fonctionna, les lentilles de la lunette pivotant et s'ajustant comme celles du luminarion d'Ambrosius, focalisant la lumière. Et au bout de quelques secondes, le miroir d'éther s'alluma, leur montrant une image nette du ciel du soir. 

« Ça fonctionne! Quel génie tu fais, tu sais ça? »

« – Bah, ce n'est rien de génial. »

Tao reprit sa place aux commandes du miroir, et hésita un moment. Il fallait rentrer des coordonnées.

« Comment s'assurer qu'il fonctionne? »

« – Il faudrait tester...attends. »

Esteban se pencha sur le clavier, et entra les quelques coordonnées qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'y connaissait guère en longitudes et latitudes, mais avait vu faire Mendoza plus d'une fois.

« Voilà. »

Le miroir d'éther s'activa, et le paysage qu'il affichait changea, revenant sur la terre et s'approchant peu à peu de sa destination.

« Comment est-ce qu'il marche? », demanda Zia. 

« – Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mais je crois qu'il se sert de l'éther qui englobe notre monde comme d'un gigantesque miroir. Avec ça, on peut regarder où on veut sur Terre. »

Zia haussa un sourcil, et Esteban calma le millier de questions qu'il sentait se poser dans sa tête. 

« Ça n'a _aucun sens_, mais n'y réfléchis pas trop. »

« – C'est pas plus bête que le Grand Condor. », ajouta Tao, s'étirant les bras. 

La longue-vue tâtonna encore un moment, passant d'un grand paysage à une vue plus restrictive, et au bout d'un temps, elle se stabilisa. Sur le grand miroir, les enfants avaient désormais une vue en temps réel du port de Barcelone, comme s'ils y étaient.

« C'est vraiment incroyable… On peut vraiment regarder partout où on veut? » 

« – Partout. Ou presque. »

Les mains aux commandes, Tao parcourut la ville à vol d'oiseau, se déplaçant au gré des rues vues du dessus. L'appareil était si précis qu'il permettait de distinguer les visages des passants, et Esteban en reconnut quelques-uns qu'il connaissait de vue. Il aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation, s'il n'y avait pas leur objectif.

« Bon. On sait que ça marche...maintenant, on a quelque chose à trouver. »

Tao entra des coordonnées obscures qu'il avait copiées dans son livre, et le miroir erra à nouveau. Il finit par s’arrêter sur un coin de l'océan visiblement vide, que rien ne semblait troubler ni rendre exceptionnel. Une mer calme, de nuit, avec un bout de terre visible à l'horizon. 

« Et...où est-ce que c'est? »

Zia se pencha sur un second miroir adjacent. 

« Les îles des Hjaltland. Ou du moins, la mer environnante. »

« – On n'a qu'à demander au miroir pourpre où c'est. Au moins, on sait où aller. »  
Tao continua d'observer les alentours, afin de dessiner une carte approximative de l'île. Zia se releva, regardant la nuit s'assombrir peu à peu derrière les vitres de la tour d'observation. 

« Il se fait tard. Avant qu'on aille se coucher, tu veux bien m'aider? J'ai envie d'étudier les lumières figées d'un peu plus près. »

« – Je te rejoins. », répondit Esteban. « J'ai juste...deux ou trois trucs à faire. »

Zia lui sourit, et repartit observer ses tubes de verre. Si elle trouvait l'appareil pour les lire, elle pourrait facilement déchiffrer leurs secrets. 

Esteban, lui, se tourna vers le miroir pourpre. La seule idée de pouvoir donner une réponse à toutes ses questions lui faisait s'en poser tant. Tous les doutes, toutes les inquiétudes qu'il a jamais eues pourraient enfin se terminer, et il n'avait qu'à presser les bonnes touches pour connaître tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu savoir. 

La curiosité n'était guère une qualité. Et même en sachant que ça apporterait sa perte, il s'y plongea. 

Il commença doucement, avec de petites choses. De petits doutes qu'il avait depuis longtemps, afin de tester les possibilités du miroir pourpre, et de voir s'il pouvait vraiment tout dire. Il apprit donc que la Terre n'était pas au centre de l'univers, que les zèbres étaient bel et bien noirs avec des rayures blanches, que Frère Fernando et Frère Marcelo avaient en effet eu une relation, et que le futur du monde en général ne serait guère brillant.

Mais malgré ces petites satisfactions, l'envie de savoir plus lui trottait en tête. Il avait _besoin_ d'apaiser ces doutes qui montaient en lui, de savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui; en même temps, il avait peur de savoir, de tricher ainsi, de ce qui se passerait s'il se mettait à attendre son destin au lieu de le faire arriver. Il pourrait enfin savoir quel était son but, sa destinée, et s'il allait l'accomplir; mais il restait une chance qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il y trouve, et qu'il parcoure sa vie avec cette déception en tête. Mais quel choix difficile! Qu'aurait fait Mendoza, à sa place?

« ... »

Il réfléchit un moment, et se décida. S'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à son existence, il pouvait au moins connaître d'autres réponses.

« Qu'est devenu Mendoza? »

Il se demanda s'il aurait dû préciser _quel_ Mendoza, ce nom étant très commun. Mais le miroir pourpre n'en eut pas besoin, car il lui donna la bonne réponse du premier coup.

_« Juan Carlos Mendoza se trouve à Valencia, en compagnie de Pedro Gutiérrez, Sancho Ribalta et Isabella Laguerra. Il est actuellement en train de défaire une conspiration du milieu aristocratique où s'est impliquée la famille Laguerra il y a plusieurs années. »_

Esteban eut un sourire soulagé. Mendoza n'était décidément pas homme à rester et attendre sans rien faire, alors qu'il y avait de l'action à trouver partout. Au moins, il n'était pas en prison, ni blessé ni laissé pour mort dans une geôle sordide. Pedro et Sancho étaient avec lui, et sauraient l'aider en cas de besoin. Et on dirait bien qu'il a fini par se réconcilier avec Laguerra, s'il l'aidait avec ses affaires de famille. Tout allait bien. Esteban se sentait rassuré. 

Et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce sentiment en essayant de connaître son destin, pour n'affronter qu'une déception majeure. Mais tout le soulagement du monde ne pouvait rien face à cette curiosité qui lui rongeait le ventre, qui le poussait à la tentation de poser la question de trop. Il y avait des choses que personne ne devait savoir, et c'était tricher que de se servir du destin de manière si égoïste. Oui, essayer de lire la fin de son livre serait égoïste, et allait à l'encontre de son devoir de Héros. Il ne devait pas céder. Les Cités d'Or ne le laisseraient pas faire.

Quoique, si tel était le cas, alors elles n'auraient pas laissé le miroir pourpre là où il pourrait le trouver et s'en servir, non?

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se disait!? Il ne devait pas. C'était mal. Personne ne devait connaître son propre destin, ça allait à l'encontre de...de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, c'est tout! Enfin, _si_, il _avait_ envie de savoir, mais...oh, et puis zut.

Une seule question. Une seule. C'était tout ce qu'il s'accorderait, avant de se lever, d'aller aider Zia et de ne plus penser au miroir pourpre. Une seule entorse, une seule tricherie. 

Il réfléchit. Il regarda le ciel au dehors, regarda ses amis qui s'affairaient chacun dans leur coin, regarda Pichu qui se nettoyait les plumes sur un autre appareil délicat, regarda le miroir qui affichait toujours la destination de Mendoza. Il y réfléchit longuement, avant de se décider à poser une question sur laquelle il n'aurait aucune influence. 

« Qu'est-ce que l'on attend exactement de moi? »

Il se dit que c'était là une question trop générale, trop obscure, à laquelle le miroir pourpre ne pourrait pas répondre. Sans doute avait-il brisé la machine avec un tel paradoxe, plus encore que celui des zèbres. 

Mais à sa grande surprise, au bout d'une demi-minute de silence, une réponse apparut.

_« Vous ne pourrez pas satisfaire les attentes que l'on a de vous. Vous êtes trop âgé, trop averti pour obéir à la volonté de Mu. »_

Esteban sentit son poing se serrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le texte continua de s'écrire. 

_« Il serait plus sage à ce stade de vous créer vos propres attentes et objectifs. »_

Se créer ses propres attentes? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire? 

Était-il censé comprendre que...de toute manière, sa quête était sans but? Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arriverait jamais à accomplir la volonté de Mu, et qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner?

« Mais tu te fiches de moi!? », dit-il tout haut. 

Il sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes, ses doigts se crisper. 

« J'ai fait tout ce chemin, accompli toutes ces prophéties, pour qu'au final on me dise que c'était inutile!? C'est ça, que je suis censé comprendre!?! »

D'un coup de rage montante, il frappa du poing sur le clavier, imprimant une série de caractères aléatoires sur le miroir. Sa respiration s'accélérait, comme sous l'effet du vertige, et l'espace d'un instant il se sentit tout aussi trouble. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Ça ne se pouvait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien!

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, essaya de se calmer, de retrouver la raison. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Il devait avoir mal compris, lu trop vite… Il regarda le miroir à nouveau, mais tout le texte avait disparu. 

Il voulait s'énerver. Il voulait crier, pleurer, faire quoi que ce soit...mais à ce stade, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Il se contenta de soupirer profondément, son instant de colère lentement remplacé par le fait que tout ce qu'il avait entrepris ces dernières années n'avait servi à rien. 

Maintenant...qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Abandonner? Tout laisser tomber, retourner dans son monastère et oublier qu'il en était jamais sorti? Gâcher toutes ses aventures, ses rencontres, tout simplement car il savait désormais qu'elles n'auraient aucun but? 

« Esteban? »

Il se tourna. Tao et Zia le regardaient, avec le visage de ceux qui avaient tout vu de sa crise de colère. Esteban ne savait pas quoi leur dire, ou comment se justifier, donc il n'essaya même pas, et se contenta de se lever. 

Le miroir pourpre avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Mais en même temps...il n'avait pas tort non plus. Et si Esteban voulait s'assurer de son destin, il lui faudrait appliquer ses conseils. 

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire. », dit-il.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude, et un peu de doute aussi. Mais il le leur pardonna. 

« Si tout ce qu'on fait n'a aucune importance...alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut. On oublie ces histoires de cycles, et on reprend à zéro. »

« – On ne pourra pas faire ça si facilement. On a un objectif, enfin! »

« – Qu'il aille au diable! Si les anciens de Mu nous jugent incapables d'accomplir leur besogne, alors ils ne verront pas de mal à ce qu'on fasse passer la nôtre en priorité. »

Il se rappela sa première visite de la Cité. Sa découverte de la clé tirée de l'une de ces machines, la clé qui avait conduit le Kalium jusqu'à la ville sous-marine. 

« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? », demanda Tao. 

« – C'est simple. Ils veulent qu'on fasse sortir leur continent de la mer? On va le faire. »

Et malgré lui, il se prit à sourire. Un sourire teint d'une certaine malice.

« Mais ce ne sera pas celui auquel ils s'attendent. »

« – Attends, attends. Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…? »

« – Oh que si. »

Esteban se tourna vers eux. Les mots de Karsha lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que ceux de sa famille. La promesse de se revoir un jour, et l'espoir qu'ils avaient placés en lui.

« On va remonter l'Atlantide des profondeurs. Et je pense même savoir comment. »


	12. Quand le Soleil s'Eteint

_Dans les ténèbres de l'océan Atlantique, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, là où la lumière ne passe plus, se tenait une cité. Elle ne se tenait pas ici par choix ou par hasard, mais par conséquence d'actions terribles menées il y a bien longtemps, et gisait plus qu'elle ne se dressait, victime d'un ultime acte de cruauté humaine._

_Perdue dans les profondeurs, elle survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait, ses habitants subsistant comme ils le pouvaient. Pris dans la catastrophe, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans les ruines sous-marines qui en résultaient, résistant à l'océan grâce à la force même qui les avait détruits. Ainsi piégés, ils n'avaient plus revu la surface depuis près de dix mille ans; pour s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement, leurs descendants ont connu une lente transformation vers quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique, qu'aucun être humain n'avait jamais atteint auparavant. _

_Cachée dans l'océan, la ville de l'abysse subsistait toujours. Nemishta, tel est le nom que ses habitants lui ont donné, se dressait entre les flots glacés et sombres de la mer, comme un joyau enfoui loin dans le sable. Et personne n'avait jamais pu en sortir ou y entrer. _

_Jusqu'à maintenant. _

_Perchés sur l'une des plus hautes tours de la ville, le regard tourné vers l'infime lumière qui leur parvenait du soleil, se tenaient deux Atlantes. L'un provenait de la surface, avait respiré l'air du ciel et de la pluie, avait vu se dresser les montagnes et voler les oiseaux; l'autre était né dans ces profondeurs, avait contemplé les trésors inconnus de la mer, avait vu s'ouvrir les abysses et y nager des monstres marins. Tous deux avaient vécu une vie très différente, mais se retrouvaient tout de même ici, à voir nager les poissons à travers la paroi qui séparait l'océan de leur bulle d'air. Leurs destinées que tout séparait s'étaient rencontrées ici, en cet instant de contemplation, comme si les choses n'auraient jamais pu se passer autrement. _

_« Parle-moi de ton pays. », demanda l'enfant des abysses. « Parle-moi des tiens. »_

_« – C'est seulement le pays où j'ai grandi. », répondit l'enfant des nuages. « Un grand royaume, où jamais le soleil ne se couche. Ses émissaires ont exploré presque tout le monde connu. »_

_« – Le monde est-il si grand qu'il faille une flotte entière pour le traverser? »_

_« – Il en faut plus encore pour en découvrir toutes les contrées. »_

_Karsha sourit, contemplant les hauteurs d'un air rêveur. Ses yeux si grands semblaient renfermer la lumière engloutie par la mer, tant et si bien qu'ils brillaient presque._

_« Le monde m'a toujours paru si petit. Les anciens parlent de ce qu'il y a au-delà des aubres, mais personne ne peut najauter aussi loin. Personne ne peut atteindre la surface. »_

_Ils avaient essayé. Ils avaient tout tenté. Mais leurs corps ne pouvaient pas encore affronter les terreurs de la najaute, et rien à cette profondeur ne pourrait leur être utile pour construire une quelconque machine. Ils étaient prisonniers des flots, des aubres, de l'inconnu._

_« Ce n'est pas si mauvais, quand même? », demanda Esteban, essayant de rester positif. « Vous aimez tant nager, vous êtes plus des dauphins que des hommes, désormais. »_

_« – C'est vrai...mais si nous devons un jour atteindre la surface, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. »_

_Il toucha leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, et ils constatèrent une fois encore la différence de leurs corps. L'un avait des mains courtes faites pour manier des outils avec précision, l'autre avait des mains palmées faites pour nager. Pouvaient-ils encore prétendre être faits de la même chair, de la même âme? Karsha était-il un humain comme Esteban, ou bien était-il plus proche d'une sirène, d'un être des mers et des légendes? _

_Nul ne le savait. _

_« Vous feriez d'excellents marins. », proposa Esteban. « Vous connaissez les mers mieux que quiconque. Personne ne pêche mieux que vous. »_

_« – Il le faut bien, si nous voulons vivre. »_

_Karsha sourit, laissant Esteban lui remonter le moral._

_« – Qui sait si nous n'aiderons pas les tiens à reprendre contact avec les eaux? Les premières créatures de ce monde viennent de la mer, nous ne faisons que les suivre. »_

_« – Je n'en doute pas. »_

_Des voix et des rires remontèrent jusqu'à lui, et il baissa la tête pour voir d'où ils venaient. _

_Sous leurs pieds, la ville sous-marine vivait. Des maisons de pierre et d'argile se dressaient entre les fondations immergées, comme des rues où personne ne marchait. La lumière dorée des feux de sel rajoutait de la chaleur et de la couleur à ce paysage froid et humide, auquel tout le monde était toutefois habitué. Le parfum des algues, du poisson et de la mer flottait dans l'air, rappelant à Esteban ses multiples escapades au port de Barcelone, quand les pêcheurs ramenaient leur prise dans de grands filets remplis à craquer. Et tout comme lui autrefois, il y avait de jeunes enfants jouant entre les pierres et les canaux, accompagnés de leurs poulpes et de leurs phoques domestiqués; ils se poursuivaient d'eau en air, nageant plus vite que des dauphins, riant et plaisantant comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Exactement comme les enfants qu'il avait rencontrés partout dans le monde, comme si peu importe l'endroit ou les conditions, certaines choses ne pourraient jamais changer. _

_Cette génération du peuple de l'abysse serait sans doute la première à revoir la surface depuis la chute de l'Atlantide. Qu'y trouveraient-ils? Leurs corps forgés pour la vie sous-marine parviendraient-ils à s'adapter à l'air, à la chaleur, à la lumière aveuglante du soleil? Pourraient-ils apprendre un autre mode de vie que celui de la plongée et de la pêche? Seraient-ils accueillis comme des frères disparus par les peuples de la surface, ou bien chassés et honnis comme des hérétiques? Esteban ne voulait pas se le demander, car il avait beaucoup trop peur de la réponse. _

_Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Karsha avait senti ses pensées, et voulait l'aider. Doucement, il posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux, laissant ce contact silencieux faire son œuvre. Leurs mots, leurs dialectes s'étaient éloignés au fil des époques, mais tous deux parlaient encore le langage primaire de l'humanité. La compassion, l'empathie étaient leur langue maternelle. Tout les séparait, tout semblait laisser croire qu'ils ne se comprendraient jamais, et pourtant Esteban savait que Karsha avait un jour ressenti la même chose que lui, et lui venait donc en aide aujourd'hui. Comme si peu importe leurs différences, ils restaient pareils au fond d'eux-mêmes: deux jeunes garçons un peu perdus, à l'aube de l'âge adulte, qui redoutaient ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais qui étaient prêts à l'affronter, car tant de gens dépendaient d'eux, désormais._

_« On trouvera un moyen. », promit Karsha. « Un jour, nous retrouverons la lumière du soleil. »_

_« – Ce jour-là, je vous attendrai. »_

_Il sentait son cœur battre nerveusement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peu à peu, il se rapprocha, amenant Karsha à le prendre dans une étreinte entière. Son habit de peaux était encore quelque peu humide de sa dernière plongée, mais il restait si doux au toucher, au point qu'Esteban s'y blottit juste un peu. _

_« Tu sais... », hésita Karsha. « Même si les gens de la surface ne veulent pas de nous, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes un peuple uni, nous aurons notre propre royaume. »_

_Esteban eut un petit sourire à la pensée de ce royaume des mers. Un empire de marins toujours sur leurs navires, plongeant dans l'eau à la moindre envie, au grand dam des autres flottes._

_« Ce sera un grand royaume. », acquiesça-t-il. « Le plus grand que le monde ait jamais connu. »_

_« – Nous savons ce que c'est que d’être enfermés loin de tout. Et puis...nous avons gardé les valeurs de nos ancêtres. »_

_Esteban releva les yeux, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. _

_« Quelles valeurs? »_

_« – Celles de notre peuple. Le tien comme le mien. »_

_Ses mots étaient simples, mais Esteban s'en sentait tout drôle. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché des gens qui seraient comme lui, qui comprendraient ses pouvoirs et ses mystères; et maintenant, il apprenait qu'à des lieues sous la mer, il subsistait depuis des millénaires une civilisation ayant les mêmes ancêtres que lui. Un peuple cousin du sien, d'autres gens aux yeux d'or et aux mains de lumière, qui attendaient sa venue depuis longtemps. _

_Un peuple qui l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, sans poser de questions. Ils n'avaient pas eu peur de lui, ne l'avaient pas traité de démon, n'avaient même pas cherché à savoir d'où venaient ses dons étranges ou s'il fallait le vénérer. Parmi eux, Esteban n'était ni craint, ni hissé sur un quelconque piédestal; il était _à sa place.

_« Je m'en souviens, oui. », dit-il, le cœur battant. _

_« – Tu m'as dit que...que les ancêtres des Nemishtari n'avaient pas survécu, à la surface. Que tu étais le dernier. »_

_« – Comme quoi, je m'étais trompé. »_

_Karsha lui rendit son sourire, avant de reprendre. Non sans une certaine pointe d'embarras. _

_« Tu sais...quand nous serons revenus au soleil, il nous faudra quelqu'un pour nous apprendre le monde. »_

_« – Je suis sûr que Tao serait ravi de s'en charger. »_

_« – Et il est vrai qu'il est bien placé, mais... »_

_Il détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots. _

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Si nous parvenons à créer notre propre royaume, alors...nous pourrions essayer de faire renaître l'héritage de l'Atlantide. Nous formerions une matrie aux valeurs de tolérance, d'acceptation. Loin des guerres et des conquêtes dont tu as parlé. »_

_Les mains de Karsha prirent doucement celles d'Esteban dans leurs paumes tatouées. _

_« Et ainsi, peut-être que...que nous pourrions devenir ta matrie. Ton peuple. »_

_Esteban prit un moment pour comprendre. _

_Il leva les yeux vers Karsha, sentant son cœur battre plus fort encore, montrant les prémices d'une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il sentait monter en lui à chaque seconde. _

_« Tu veux dire que...que je pourrais faire partie des vôtres? »_

_Karsha hocha la tête avec un sourire. _

_« Tu es tout ce que notre clan honore. Tu es courageux, tu as vu tant de choses de part le monde, tu as aidé tant de gens. Tu es... »_

_Il ne pouvait visiblement pas trouver les mots, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Sans prévenir, il serra Esteban dans ses bras, lui coupant presque le souffle. _

_« Tu as parcouru le monde pour trouver ton peuple. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites d'en avoir un, c'est tout! Tu n'as qu'à le demander, et je sais que nous t'ouvrirons tous les bras sans hésitation. »_

_Sa voix tremblait quelque peu, comme si lui aussi était pris d'émotion. Esteban essaya de répondre, de réagir, mais n'y parvint pas; tout ce qu'il put faire fut de peu à peu fondre en larmes, et de lui rendre son étreinte aussi fort que possible. _

_C'était presque trop difficile à croire. Après toutes ces années à se poser des questions auxquelles personne ne pouvait répondre, à chercher en vain et à perdre tout espoir, il avait fini par trouver sa place dans le monde. Désormais, il ne serait plus l'unique Enfant du Soleil. _

_Il releva les yeux, regardant Karsha malgré ses larmes. Celui-ci le lui rendit, laissant leurs visages se toucher alors qu'il murmurait de douces paroles pour le réconforter. _

_« Si tu désires une famille, nous serons la tienne. Nous serons tes amis, tes sibles, tout ce que tu voudras. Tes amis seront aussi les bienvenus, s'ils le souhaitent. »_

_Lentement, il essuya ses larmes du doigt, caressant son visage dénué de motifs. Sa main était si douce, si délicate, qu'elle lui donna un agréable frisson dans la nuque._

_« Et si...si jamais tu souhaites plus encore...je veux bien te le donner. »_

_Esteban ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, souriant malgré les larmes heureuses qui lui coulaient des joues. Et puis, il soutint son regard, et se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux._

_L'espace d'un instant, il se permit d'imaginer ce que cela donnerait s'il venait à rester ici, à abandonner la vie de voyage qu'il s'était prévue. S'il devenait lui aussi un Atlante de l'abysse, s'il adoptait leur coutumes, s'il prenait épouse parmi eux. Ou bien dans ce cas, s'il prenait époux. _

_Il n'avait passé que quelques jours dans cette ville, mais certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se faire comprendre. Karsha ne cachait pas ses sentiments, car il trouvait en Esteban quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui accorder, et le lui faisait bien savoir; quant à Esteban, il se surprenait à sentir croître une certaine affection pour ce garçon-dauphin qui était si gentil et prévenant à son égard. Une affection qui pouvait devenir tant de choses, si on lui donnait le temps de grandir._

_« Qui sait... », répondit-il, sachant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour faire le moindre plan de ce genre. « Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai. Mais...je dois t'avouer que si jamais j'accepte, ce serait avec grand plaisir que je resterais avec toi. »_

_Avec celui qui lui avait tant montré, tant appris de la vie sous-marine. Celui qui avait été le premier à lui tendre les bras, à essayer d'apprendre sa langue, à lui promettre de l'aider dans sa quête vers la surface. Celui qui, au travers de simples expériences du quotidien, lui en avait également beaucoup appris sur lui-même. _

_Il y pensait encore avec une certaine gêne, mais c'était une gêne innocente, la même qu'il avait ressentie à maintes reprises envers ses amis. Une gêne mêlée de curiosité, de cette envie d'en apprendre plus, de faire un autre pas vers le monde des adultes. Il lui sourit, son regard quelque peu fuyant, sa main blottie dans la sienne, ce sentiment d'appartenance fleurissant peu à peu en lui pour le rassurer. Il pouvait se laisser aller, il en avait envie; d'un regard, il sut que ce sentiment était mutuel. Il pouvait s'ouvrir sans crainte._

_Mus par cette affection croissante, leurs visages se rapprochèrent plus encore, et Esteban sentit à nouveau cette douce caresse sur ses lèvres, qui faisait battre son cœur comme rien d'autre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa faire, sentit ce doux parfum de mer dans le souffle de Karsha. Loin des jugements de la surface, tout était possible dans ce monde de tolérance. Un monde qu'Esteban aurait désormais beaucoup de mal à quitter, et qu'il ferait tout pour sauver par tous les moyens. _

_Lentement, laissant libre cours à son cœur, il découvrait un bonheur inconnu, blotti dans les profondeurs de l'océan._

« Esteban? »

La voix de Zia le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda devant lui, et se rassura de voir que le Condor ne s'était pas écrasé de par sa distraction.

« On arrive bientôt. Tu es sûr que ça va? »

Il cligna des yeux, regarda le paysage au dehors. Se remémora leur objectif, la raison de leur venue. 

« Ça va. J'ai...j'ai juste mal dormi. »

Tao se réveilla à son tour, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« On y est? », demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie. 

« – Presque. Encore quelques minutes de vol et on pourra se poser. »

Il regarda à travers le pare-brise, contemplant les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. 

« Drôle d'endroit pour une Cité d'Or. Il n'y a pas le moindre bateau. »

« – Ce qui en fait une cachette parfaite. Est-ce que tu viendrais la chercher au beau milieu de nulle part? »

« – Oui. », répondit Esteban, plus du tout choqué de l'ironie massive du peuple de Mu. « Je viendrais volontiers y perdre mon temps. »

Zia le regarda, sourcil haussé. Son ton agacé ne passait pas inaperçu, pas plus que ses mains presque crispées sur le levier serpent. Elle posa la main sur sa joue, et il la regarda bizarrement. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« – Pendant que tu étais occupé à rêvasser, j'ai appris à lire dans les pensées. Je vais donc voir ce qui te préoccupe. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant desquelles Zia ouvrit de grands yeux comme si elle entrait en transe. Elle se réveilla au bout d'un moment, et Esteban pencha la tête. 

« ...et donc? »

« – Et donc, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas vrai du tout. »

Elle sourit, et Esteban soupira. 

« Tu sais que je t'ai crue, pendant un moment? »

« – On ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, voyons. Par contre, on peut voir que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle le regarda comme pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il ne dit rien. Donc elle n'insista pas, et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des Hjaltland. Mais son regard continuait de se poser sur lui de temps à autre, et il le sentait beaucoup trop, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il savait bien que Zia ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées...mais juste au cas où, il essaya de se vider l'esprit, de ne penser à rien. De ne surtout pas penser à Karsha, à Nemishta et à sa promesse. 

Et elle ne dit rien. Mais il savait, il _savait_ qu'elle savait ce à quoi il pensait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux! Sans savoir pourquoi, il en ressentit une gêne profonde, qu'il essaya de cacher. Heureusement, il était temps de se poser, ce qui lui donna de quoi se concentrer. 

Malgré le temps grisonnant, l'île était verdoyante, les criques rocheuses frappées du mouvement continu des vagues. Il faisait assez froid, et Esteban regretta de ne pas avoir apporté un manteau, ses manches courtes claquant comme des drapeaux dans le vent de l'océan Atlantique. Il se frotta les bras, prenant quelques minutes pour observer les alentours, scrutant le ciel alors que Tao consultait sa carte, la comparant au rivage. 

« C'est bien l'endroit du miroir d'éther. », déclara-t-il au bout d'un temps. « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? »

« – Attendre. », répondit Zia, repoussant quelques mèches balayées de ses yeux. « Le gardien devrait arriver d'ici peu. On le verra, de toutes façons. »

« – On l'attend de pied ferme! »

Tao s'assit sur le rivage, tourné vers la mer comme une sentinelle. Zia le rejoignit, prenant garde de ne pas mouiller sa robe. Esteban resta là où il était, scrutant l'horizon. 

Dans les ténèbres de l'océan Atlantique, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, là où la lumière ne passe plus, s'était autrefois tenue une cité. Une ville prodigieuse, rescapée d'une catastrophe, dont les habitants s'étaient lentement adaptés à la vie sous l'eau au cours de milliers d'années d'évolution. Ils avaient survécu depuis l'époque de Mu, venant d'un temps qui n'avait jamais connu les Cités d'Or, prouvant l'obstination des humains à survivre et prospérer en toutes circonstances. Et en l'espace d'un jour, tout s'était écroulé. La ville du miracle avait été détruite, et ses habitants avec elle. 

Ce n'était pas comme la destruction d'une Cité d'Or, dans un lieu isolé où personne ne vivait. Des gens avaient été blessés, tués même. Le vol du trésor n'avait pas été anodin, car c'était ce trésor même qui maintenait la ville en état. 

_« Je peux avoir toutes les pierres solaires que je veux, si je le désire. Mais un peuple, mon bon Esteban… Un peuple ne se remplace pas aussi facilement! »_

Esteban serra les poings, la voix d'Ambrosius lui remontant aux oreilles malgré lui. Ce monstre n'avait-il donc aucun égard pour les choses précieuses de ce monde? Avait-il été prêt à sacrifier tout un peuple au nom de la vie éternelle? 

La fin de cet échange lui revint en mémoire, et il essaya de ne plus y penser. Sa main se sentit sale, comme si elle était encore couverte de sang frais. Il la frotta du pan de sa chemise, essayant d'enlever une saleté invisible, mais cette sensation désagréable continua de le narguer, comme pour lui rappeler que son crime ne s'effacerait jamais. 

Karsha et les siens n'avaient jamais connu la guerre. Ils n'avaient aucune nation voisine avec qui se battre, et dans un huis clos comme le leur, les querelles ne devaient pas durer. L'idée de tuer quelqu'un leur était tout simplement impensable. L'accepteraient-il encore, s'ils savaient qu'il avait tué quelqu'un? Même si Ambrosius avait fait du mal à leur peuple, rien ne justifiait sa propre mort. Quiconque ayant un minimum de principes aurait dit de même. Il avait beau être un voleur, un meurtrier, un lâche et un menteur, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Personne ne le méritait. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, il tira la dague de son fourreau, regarda le soleil pâle danser sur sa lame. Depuis qu'il l'avait obtenue, tant avait changé dans sa vie. Ce n'était qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus; et pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne qu'autrefois. Il contempla son reflet dans la lame, discerna les marques du temps qui commençaient à l'affecter: ses cheveux plus longs, les coupures sur son mention où il avait essayer de se raser avec sa dague, les cernes qui avaient fleuri sous ses yeux au cours de longues nuits passées à chercher des indices et des mécanismes cachés. Il perdait un peu la notion du temps, à voyager de pays en continent et à s'enfermer des semaines durant, mais il savait qu'il allait sur ses quinze ans, si le froid de l'île trahissait bel et bien la venue de l'hiver. 

À un âge où il était censé se construire et apprendre à devenir adulte, la quête des Cités d'Or l'avait emmené sur une voie qui le changerait définitivement. Lorsqu'elle se finirait, il en garderait les marques, et devrait passer sa vie à subir les conséquences de ces années passées à chasser des mirages. Est-ce que ça en vaudrait le coup? Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment retourner à une vie normale? Ou bien...est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose qui l'attendrait au tournant? 

Il repensa à Herwa, ce petit enfant ayant vu sa destinée changer du tout au tout par la faute des Cités. De simple orphelin à la rue, il était devenu le nouveau gardien de la Cité de Shikera, ayant décidé de rester dans ses murs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un remède à sa condition sablière. Au fil du temps passé avec le trio, à découvrir les merveilles du jardin du désert et les technologies qu'il avait lui-même inventées, il avait accepté son passé de Roi Faucon, ainsi que son futur. Pour lui, ç'avait été facile, il n'était qu'un enfant; mais pour Esteban, ce ne serait pas si simple. 

Il regarda Zia et Tao, toujours assis sur le rivage non loin, qui se parlaient à voix basse. Avaient-ils les mêmes pensées, eux aussi? Les mêmes peurs, les mêmes idées? Est-ce qu'ils se demandaient aussi ce qu'ils allaient faire, une fois que tout était fini? L'espace d'un instant, il voulut se lever et les rejoindre, en parler avec eux...mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne le fit pas. Peut-être qu'ils étaient occupés à se dire des choses importantes. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de pensées négatives pour le moment. 

Peut-être que leurs mains qui se touchaient doucement signifiaient qu'il n'avait surtout pas à les interrompre. À sa grande surprise, il n'en éprouvait aucune pensée jalouse.

Il poussa un profond soupir, comme pour évacuer toutes ces pensées qui lui brouillaient l'esprit. Puis il se leva, rengaina sa dague, et fit quelques pas sur l'herbe pour se réchauffer un peu. Il essaya de réfléchir, de penser à autre chose, de ne pas se laisser abattre par les récents événements. Par la révélation de l'inutilité de ses actes, de leur mission, de tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris jusqu'ici. Il fouilla ses poches, voulant trouver de quoi se distraire, et au milieu des mille petits rien glanés au cours de ses voyages, il toucha le métal déformé du masque du Grand Prêtre. Il le sortit, le portant à son visage, et regarda la mer à travers les yeux fondus, qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière.

Son père avait été contraint d'abandonner sa mission sacrée après l'invasion des Olmèques. Ambrosius et l'Ordre du Sablier n'étaient pas parvenus à leur fins. Le Roi Faucon avait échoué dans sa quête de la vie éternelle. Ni Saquil, ni les autres élus après lui n'avaient pu mener leurs objectifs à bien. Personne n'avait jamais pu parvenir à rien dans cette quête frustrante, et il semblait bien qu'Esteban et ses amis seraient les prochains. Ils rencontreraient une impasse tôt ou tard, et abandonneraient à leur tour. 

Mais Esteban ne voulait pas abandonner. Peu à peu, au fil de sa contemplation des vagues, la suite de son plan se forma dans son esprit. Un plan dangereux, et qui avait toutes ses chances de rater...mais au bout d'un moment, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. À force de courir après des mirages, il avait besoin d'accomplir quelque chose, même si ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à Zia et Tao, mais un autre regard dans leur direction lui confirma qu'ils se trouvaient très bien sans lui. Ils riaient, amusés d'une quelconque blague, comme si ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire dans leurs vies, comme s'ils n'étaient pas aussi préoccupés que lui, comme si eux au moins n'étaient pas en train de remettre en question toute leur destinée. 

Tant mieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le voir ainsi. Il rangea le masque dans sa poche, prit une profonde inspiration, et se força à sourire. Puis il marcha vers eux, pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, la mer qui leur faisait face s'agita, remuée de vagues qui ne semblaient pas naturelles. Quelque chose brilla sous l'eau, attirant leur attention; quelque chose qui se rapprochait. Ils se relevèrent, pris d'une certaine surprise, mais sachant pertinemment ce qui arrivait. Et au bout d'un moment, une silhouette dorée émergea des flots.

Une statue d'or, représentant un être androgyne d'une grande beauté, vêtu de manière archaïque. Il s'avança vers eux, flottant plus qu'il ne marchait, fixant droit devant lui de ses yeux vides. Puis, tendant les bras, il leur ouvrit les mains, révélant deux encoches au creux de ses paumes.

Esteban et Zia savaient quoi faire. D'un geste devenu routine, ils y placèrent les disques de leurs médaillons, et la statue referma les mains. Ses yeux brillèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne leur tourne le dos et reparte sous l'eau, le métal scintillant sous la surface. Puis d'un coup, comme un canon qui tirait, elle fonça d'un trait, laissant un sillage de lumière derrière elle. 

Les enfants ne se firent pas attendre. Une minute plus tard, le Grand Condor s'envolait, suivant la piste qui se dessinait sous ses ailes.

La mer semblait immense sous eux, une vaste étendue brumeuse qui se ressemblait de tous côtés sous leur vol. Ils n'auraient su dire s'ils avançaient, privés du moindre repère, si ce n'était le sillage lumineux. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dire pour combien de temps ils volèrent ainsi. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, concentrés sur leur objectif, aussi cette poursuite fut-elle silencieuse. Esteban était occupé à calquer la trajectoire du gardien, même s'il savait que le Condor s'en occupait déjà; au fond de sa tête, il repensait donc à son plan, à comment le mettre en place. Il jeta de subtils coups d’œil au ciel, essayant de se repérer, et à en croire le soleil, ils prenaient la route du sud-ouest. Parfait. 

Ce ne serait pas facile, encore moins moral, mais même les gentils petits garçons avaient leurs limites; et si Esteban n'avait jamais prétendu en être un, alors les siennes devaient être plus proches encore. Au bout d'un moment, il lui fallait agir. 

Zia se releva alors de son siège, regardant la mer sous eux. 

« Regardez. »

Le sillage de lumière ralentissait, s'arrêtait peu à peu, avant de finir par disparaître sous les flots. Esteban maintint le Condor en sur-place, alors que la surface de la mer s'agitait d'ondes irrégulières. Ce n'était pas le courant; quelque chose bougeait. Quelque chose remontait, peu à peu. 

L'éclat de l'orichalque brilla sous la surface, et d'un seul coup la tension de la surface se brisa. Plusieurs blocs de métal s'élevèrent des flots, tombant à la renverse dans un grand fracas. Comme une explosion regardée à l'envers, les pièces s'assemblèrent, comme dotées de leur propre mémoire, défiant la gravité et l'océan pour se rattacher les unes aux autres dans un torrent de gouttes d'eau. La structure se déplia, s'allongea, tel un animal vivant qui se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Esteban recula le Condor, restant à distance de cette transformation qui peu à peu redonna son corps à un gigantesque dragon d'orichalque, faisant la taille d'une île. Ses ailes translucides se déployèrent, brillant de milliers de reflets colorés sous le soleil, et le moteur se mit à rugir, faisant trembler la mer et le ciel tout autour d'eux. 

Remontant de l'océan tel un monstre marin, Lohikaarm défiait la mort et renaissait de ses cendres. 

Le dragon baissa lentement la tête, les regardant de ses yeux de verre au travers desquels on pouvait apercevoir la salle des commandes. Il ouvrit la gueule dans un bruit métallique, et Esteban y engouffra lentement le Condor, vers une piste d'atterrissage où il se posa. Le temps qu'ils en descendent, la Cité avait déjà refermé ses crocs, et faisait voile vers les nuages. 

La statue les attendait, gardant la porte menant au reste de la Cité. Comme d'habitude, leurs doubles de lumière blanche se tenaient la main, leurs silhouettes brillant sur les lourds battants de métal. Zia approcha sa main de celle d'Esteban, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit la pareille qu'à contrecœur. Et si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, elle s'aperçut définitivement de quelque chose. 

Tao ne se fit pas attendre. Il les dépassa en entrant, s'extasiant devant les mécanismes à jour qui parsemaient les murs gravés. La Cité entière était un gigantesque navire volant, et la maintenir en l'air demandait une puissance phénoménale ainsi qu'une horlogerie réglée à la ligne près. Cette fois, pas question d'y coincer des plumes de perroquet!

Pendant qu'il s'amusait à vanter une fois encore les prouesses de ses ancêtres, Esteban resta derrière, regardant au hasard. Zia ne le quitta pas, décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. 

« Donc...on y est. », dit-elle. « La fin du voyage, la dernière Cité d'Or. N'est-ce pas une grande nouvelle? »

Esteban haussa les épaules. 

« La deuxième fois ne frappe pas autant, mais...il faut avouer qu'on ne s'y fait pas. »

Un murmure mécanique vrombissait tout autour alors qu'ils s’avançaient dans les couloirs dorés, marchant au hasard de leur cœur. La Cité avait apparemment reçu le mot de ses sœurs comme quoi trois enfants allaient y passer un certain temps, et s'adaptait en conséquence: des plants de baies dorées poussaient sur les murs, ouvrant leurs premières fleurs. Zia les contempla avec un sourire, reniflant leur parfum qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du cuivre. 

« Je me demande comment les Cités peuvent communiquer. Tu crois qu'elles s'échangent des informations à travers nos médaillons? »

Esteban ne répondit pas, occupé à se marmonner à lui-même. Zia fronça les sourcils, mais continua d'essayer de faire la conversation, parlant plus haut. 

« Ou alors, elles sont connectées entre elles d'une certaine façon...tu crois que c'est possible? »

Aucune réponse. Elle se rapprocha, « accidentellement » heurtant Esteban au coude, et celui-ci sembla se réveiller d'un songe.

« Hein? Euh...non, non, ça ira. »

Zia soupira, constatant qu'il n'avait rien écouté. 

« Je sais que tu es distrait, mais tu commences à m'inquiéter. »

Puis, elle rajouta d'un ton plus doux. 

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien? T'es bizarre ces derniers temps. »

Esteban détourna la tête avec une mimique de déni. 

« Bizarre? Mais nooon, mais non. C'est pas mon genre. »

« – T'es un mauvais menteur. »

Il continua de nier, et Zia soupira à nouveau. Il savait se montrer têtu, mais elle devait passer outre. 

« Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. Nous sommes tes amis, après tout. On ne te laisserait pas dans cet état. »

« – Je vais bien, je t'assure. »

Il avait l'air plus agacé qu'autre chose, et Zia aurait pu mal le prendre. 

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. J'ai peur que... »

Il la regarda d'un air étrange, et elle hésita à finir sa phrase. 

« ...qu'avec tout ce qui ce passe, tu finisses par faire quelque chose de risqué. »

Esteban ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide. Puis elle l'entendit pouffer de rire, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. 

« Rassure-toi, va. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, de manière directe. 

« Je vais bien. Crois-moi. »

Il souriait, mais pas de sa manière habituelle. Zia voulut rétorquer, mais elle décida de ne pas insister, et acquiesça. 

« D'accord. »

Elle s'efforça de sourire. 

« C'est déjà mieux. », répondit Esteban. « Dis, tu pourrais aller nous chercher de quoi manger? J'ai bien envie d'aller voir comment le moteur fonctionne. Imagine si on arrive à l'appliquer au Condor! »

Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée, et partit en quête de baies mûres. Esteban prit la direction des moteurs; mais au détour d'un couloir, il changea de cap et se glissa dans la direction opposée. 

Il détestait mentir à ses amis, mais il savait que s'ils étaient au courant de son plan, ils essaieraient de l'en empêcher. Il leur expliquerait tout plus tard, une fois que tout serait fini. Pour le moment, il devait agir seul. 

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle des commandes, au sommet de la tête du dragon. À travers les vitres d'orichalque, il pouvait voir la mer et le ciel tout autour d'eux, striés de fins filins de vapeur solaire. Il n'y avait personne aux commandes, Lohikaarm se dirigeant toute seule à travers le ciel du nord de l'Europe. 

Une fois parvenu au poste de pilotage, il examina les commandes, lut les écrans qui lui faisaient face. Beaucoup plus complexes que celles du Condor, pas très différentes de celles du Solaris; même avec un manuel d'utilisation sous la main, il lui faudrait des années pour apprendre à quoi servaient tous ces cadrans, ces boussoles et ces boutons. La Cité était un véhicule affreusement complexe, et s'il voulait faire les choses bien, il devait aller à l'essentiel, sinon quoi il se perdrait.

Il s'assit, observa les centaines de boutons devant lui, essaya de déchiffrer les inscriptions sous les cadrans. Le tableau de bord avait beau être complexe, il suivait une structure similaire à celle du Condor. Esteban pressa un bouton, et le levier de commandes se glissa hors de sa cache, lui arrachant un sourire triomphant. Cependant, il refusa de bouger, même lorsqu'il tira de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr...si Lohikaarm se pilotait toute seule, alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'un pilote. Il chercha le panneau de commandes, et trouva la clé du véhicule, un disque d'or gravé de motifs celtiques. Il le retira, et aussitôt plusieurs commandes s'éteignirent. La Cité se mit à trembler. 

Esteban agit par instinct. Il agrippa le levier dragon, et vira de bord. Les cadrans s'affolèrent, les ailes du dragon battirent de plus belle, et la lourde mécanique vrombit sous ses pieds. Il essaya de ne pas s'affoler, de s'imaginer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un effet naturel. Cette machine était comme le Grand Condor, certes plus Gigantesque que Grand, mais il savait s'y faire. Il avait déjà fait plus fou encore. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser au vide sous eux, et continua sur sa lancée. 

La Cité tourna lentement, changeant de cap, désormais plus au sud. Lentement, il desserra le levier, et sa trajectoire se stabilisa, le dragon reprenant peu à peu sa ligne droite. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, regarda les cadrans pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas en altitude, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il reposa la clé dans son emplacement, et le pilote automatique fit le reste, corrigeant l'inclinaison et reprenant de la hauteur. Si la carte de bord était correcte, il atteindrait sa destination en une heure et demie. Parfait; il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre les fonctionnements de cette mécanique. 

Il se releva, et trouva un passage descendant vers une autre pièce, plus en arrière de la tête du dragon. De froides lumières artificielles lui éclairèrent le passage, révélant une seconde salle des commandes plus perfectionnée encore. Une salle que Zarès aurait tué pour voir.

Contrairement au reste de la Cité, il n'y avait aucune plante nourricière en vue. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que les enfants élus n'entrent ici, et pour cause. Derrière la complexité de ces commandes et de ces manettes se cachait une vérité bien simple: les armes de la forteresse volante.

Esteban se rappela du vieux message gravé sur les pierres d'Avalon, celui qui parlait du « feu du ciel ayant brisé le monde ». Si l'arme solaire qui avait détruit les continents de Mu et d'Atlantide avait disparu, celle dont Lohikaarm était équipée était définitivement du même calibre. Quiconque la possédait tiendrait le monde à sa merci, et pourrait raser des villes entières d'un battement de cils. Mais Esteban n'avait aucune intention de ce genre, bien au contraire. 

Au cœur de la pièce, un réacteur solaire montrait son piédestal vide, attendant qu'on y insère la clé manquante. La Cité tenait son énergie du soleil, mais sans clé pour la canaliser, Esteban finirait très vite comme son père s'il voulait s'en servir. Le souvenir de son visage décharné le fit frissonner, et il essaya de ne plus y penser. 

Lors de sa dernière visite, très vite interrompue par l'arrivée de Zarès, celui-ci avait voulu utiliser la pierre solaire dérobée à la ville sous-marine afin de l'alimenter. Quoi de mieux qu'une ancienne relique atlante, donneuse de vie et de lumière, pour activer une arme destructrice? L'ironie faisait très mal, parfois. La pierre avait été perdue lorsque le moteur de la Cité avait commencé à tout détruire, et sans nul doute reposait-elle dans l'océan, désormais. Mais Esteban ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il devait la retrouver. S'il n'y parvenait pas…

...ses doigts touchèrent le masque dans sa poche. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa. Uniquement en derniers recours, se dit-il. 

Il sortit de la pièce, remontant par l'échelle jusqu'au poste de pilotage. À sa grande surprise, Zia et Tao l'y attendaient. 

« Enfin! », s'exclama-t-elle. « On t'a cherché partout! Tu sais que les moteurs sont de l'autre côté de la Cité, non? »

« – Je me suis perdu. », mentit-il. « Ça arrive. »

« – Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a senti toute la machine trembler? On a viré de bord, et j'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose. »

Elle lui toucha la poitrine d'un doigt accusateur, qu'il repoussa. 

« J'avais envie de voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, c'est tout. Tu peux bien me laisser m'amuser un peu! »

« – C'est difficile de s'amuser avec un tel engin. », rétorqua Tao, observant les commandes. « Un seul coup de travers, et on tombe dans l'océan! Je sais que t'aimes te prendre pour un pilote fou, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Il savait que Tao ne faisait que plaisanter, mais Esteban ne put s'empêcher de le prendre mal de toute manière. Il s'éloigna, ignorant les appels à moitié désolés de son ami, et sortit sur le pont. 

Le dos du dragon était hérissé de bâtiments et de pyramides, qui semblaient faits pour héberger des rescapés en situation de crise. Il en visita une au hasard, et vit que si elles étaient de style similaire à celui de la première Cité, elles étaient nettement plus vivables, plus confortables. Est-ce que les Cités pouvaient _apprendre_, comme Zia l'avait suggéré? Ou bien ne faisaient-elles que s'adapter? L'un allait avec l'autre, se dit-il, mais les Cités étaient vivantes de la même manière que des plantes, non des animaux. Elles s'adaptaient à leur environnement, mais elle n'avaient pas de conscience, pas d'âme à proprement parler. 

Malgré tous les indices du contraire qu'il avait vus au cours de son périple. 

Il parcourut la ville aérienne, laissant le vent soulever ses cheveux et ses manches. Il faisait froid, mais pas autant que sur l'île d'où ils étaient partis, sans doute car le sol sur lequel il marchait emmagasinait l'énergie du soleil. Rien d'autre n'avait changé, si ce n'est les quelques traces de verdure amenées par la végétation marine qui avait commencé d'envahir la Cité lors de son séjour au fond de l'eau. Tout était revenu à sa place, chaque bloc d'or, chaque colonne, chaque pierre. Comme si l'explosion du moteur n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si l'être vivant qu'elle était avait guéri de ses blessures. 

Un sursaut d'espoir lui serra le cœur. Sans attendre, il se mit à chercher. 

_« C'est...c'est une pierre solaire? Une vraie de vraie? »_

_« – En effet! C'est elle qui nous fournit air et chaleur. Elle est tombée de la surface en même temps que nous. »_

_« – Tu sais qu'à la surface, nous avons aussi une légende parlant d'une pierre magique? Elle est censée apporter la vie éternelle, et transformer tous les métaux en or. »_

_« – Je ne crois pas que la nôtre fonctionne ainsi. Mais...il est vrai qu'elle garde notre peuple en vie depuis des temps d'élémoire. C'est un peu comme si elle l'avait rendu immortel. »_

_« – Si jamais ça s'apprend, toi et les tiens serez en grand danger. Elle fera l'objet de toutes les convoitises. »_

_« – Alors nous ferons de notre mieux pour que ça ne se produise pas. »_

Il chercha. Il chercha, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne se trompe pas. Il fouilla les pyramides, les colonnes, les blocs d'orichalque qu'il arrivait à soulever de ses maigres bras. Il chercha de toute son âme tremblante, se sentant presque mal d'espérer tant, se disant qu'il n'allait rencontrer que déception, mais se disant que _quand même_, il y avait une chance, une _infime_ chance qu'il y arrive, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ou au moins qu'il sache ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, qu'il _sache_…

Il chercha. Il chercha un long temps, fouillant le pont de la Cité avec un soin méticuleux qui très vite laissa place à une frénésie inquiète et impatiente, comme si sa propre vie était en jeu, son espoir s'éteignant et s'embrasant sans arrêt à chaque seconde, à chaque éclat qui lui brillait dans les yeux, à chaque tache orangée, à chaque souffle nerveux qui sortait de sa poitrine. Ça ne se pouvait pas, et pourtant...et pourtant, _si jamais_…

Sa main rencontra alors quelque chose sous une pierre, quelque chose de chaud. Son souffle se coupa, et il se hâta d'enlever la pierre du chemin, poussant comme il pouvait, jusqu'à révéler sa trouvaille; et un grand sourire lui fendit alors le visage. 

Elle était là. 

La pierre solaire avait la taille d'une miche de pain, ses centaines de facettes taillées renvoyant la lumière du soleil du nord. Elle brillait d'un faible éclat orangé, sculptée dans ce qui ressemblait à de l'ambre ou du miel, parcourue de mille mouvements subtils. Elle lui réchauffait les mains alors qu'il la porta contre lui, qu'il caressait sa surface pour détecter de quelconques brisures ou éclats, sans en trouver. Il eut un profond soupir de soulagement, car il pouvait maintenant se rassurer: le joyau de Nemishta était là, en sécurité. S'il le ramenait dans l'abysse, il pourrait rebâtir la ville sous-marine, et sauver ses habitants. 

Son plan n'était toutefois pas aussi simple, malheureusement. 

« Esteban! »

Il se retourna vivement, se sentant pris la main dans le sac. Zia et Tao couraient vers lui, après l'avoir visiblement cherché partout à nouveau.

« Tu vas arrêter de disparaître comme ça? », accusa Tao. « Ça va faire une heure qu'on te– »

Il s’arrêta. Il venait de remarquer ce qu'Esteban tenait en main.

« Ce...c'est quand même pas…? »

Esteban acquiesça. 

« La pierre solaire. Je l'ai retrouvée. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Mais...mais elle avait disparu! Elle avait été perdue dans l'explosion! »

« – Plus maintenant. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous vous rendez compte? On peut sauver le peuple de l'abysse, maintenant! On peut reconstruire leur ville...non, mieux encore! On peut les ramener à la surface! »

Cette nouvelle le remplissait de bonheur et d'idées. Il allait revoir Karsha et les siens, et honorer sa promesse de les sauver! Mais il vit alors que Zia et Tao ne partageaient pas son enthousiasme. 

« Justement, Esteban. Je...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Le sourire d'Esteban s'effaça quelque peu. 

« Pourquoi donc? »

« – Réfléchis, enfin. Cela fait des millénaires qu'ils vivent sous l'océan. Ils ne pourront pas revenir aussi facilement. »

« – Mais leurs légendes parlent de leur retour! Ils s'y seront préparés, surtout depuis notre venue! »

« – Tu ne comprends pas. », insista Zia. « Imagines que tu parviennes à remonter l'Atlantide. Que se passera-t-il, lorsqu'un continent entier émergera des flots? Ce sera la panique! Il va y avoir une catastrophe! »

Esteban ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. 

« Il ne se passera rien de plus qu'en remontant le continent de Mu. C'est ce qu'on nous a demandé de faire, tu te souviens? En quoi changer d'océan serait différent? »

« – Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est... », intervint Tao, « ...c'est que ce serait insensé! Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu! »

« – Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Le reste attendra. »

Il s’avança vers la tête du dragon, mais Tao le retint par les épaules, et le regarda en face. 

« Écoute. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est tout! Tu vas à l'encontre de la volonté des Sages! »

« – La volonté des Sages? »

Esteban repoussa ses mains, plus violemment qu'il ne l'eut voulu. 

« Leur volonté m'importe bien! Depuis des années, ils nous mènent sur un jeu de piste qui ne rime à rien! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de leur volonté!? Notre volonté à nous, qui va y penser, hein?! »

« – Tu ne peux pas juste faire ce que tu veux! », s'exclama Zia. « Je sais que ça te tient à cœur, mais les choses doivent se passer comme elles sont censées le faire. C'est notre destin. »

Le sang d'Esteban lui battit aux tempes. Quelque chose en lui remontait lentement, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su nommer, mais qu'il savait être là depuis longtemps. Une sorte de frustration, celle qu'il avait ressentie à chaque fois que leur piste s'était soldée par une impasse; mais cette fois, elle lui brûlait l'esprit, si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. 

Zia s'approcha. Son visage était calme, ses mains ouvertes, comme si elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'espace d'un instant, il aurait accepté; mais il remarqua alors qu'elle ne le regardait non pas lui, mais la pierre solaire. Elle voulait la lui prendre. 

D'instinct, il recula. 

« Esteban. Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît. »

« – Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire? »

« – La mettre en lieu sûr. »

« – Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu crois que je vais faire quelque chose d'insensé, hein? »

« – Un peu, ouais. »

Zia jeta un regard noir à Tao, dont l'intervention n'aidait pas. Elle s’avança à nouveau, mais Esteban fit un large pas en arrière, ramenant la pierre contre lui. 

« Je sais ce que je fais. Je peux les sauver, je t'assure! »

« – Il ne faut pas jouer de ces choses-là. Leur heure n'est pas venue, ils attendront. »

« – Ils attendent déjà depuis bien trop longtemps! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs! »

Sa voix avait tremblé. 

« Des années que nous sommes sur la piste des Cités d'Or! Des années que l'on chasse les mêmes chimères, les mêmes espoirs! Tout ce qu'on a fait, tout ce qu'on a entrepris, on l'a fait pour rien! Et maintenant que j'ai la chance d'accomplir mon rôle de Héros, on veut m'en empêcher?! »

« – Pense aux conséquences! Si tu utilises la pierre solaire, tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien! Rappelle-toi des conséquences! »

« – C'est pas comme si j'allais tuer qui que ce soit! »

« – Ce n'est peut-être pas ton intention, mais tes actions auront des conséquences désastreuses! Tu crois que tu peux soulever un continent entier sans répercussions? Pense un peu aux catastrophes naturelles que ça va provoquer! »

Elles lui traversèrent l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Des visions de raz-de-marée destructeurs, de tremblements de terre et d'éruptions volcaniques tout autour de l'Atlantique lui vinrent en tête, et il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait d'attendre le bon moment?

Mais alors, une autre pensée lui infecta l'esprit. Le rire cruel d'Ambrosius, jubilant de la souffrance d'Esteban, alors qu'il lui annonçait avec un sourire triomphant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son peuple. Les derniers êtres en ce monde qui étaient comme lui, et qui comptaient sur lui comme personne. Et la pensée de laisser cet être perfide avoir sa victoire rendit Esteban malade au plus haut point. 

Il resserra ses bras autour de la pierre. 

« J'ai fait une promesse. », fit-il, comme pour essayer de se justifier. « Je leur ai promis que je les aiderai. Je ne peux pas les laisser! Pas après que leur ville ait été détruite! Je dois faire quelque chose! »

« – Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est ça le problème! », cria Tao. « Pense à tous ceux que tu tuerais dans ton égoïsme! »

« – _Mon égoïsme!?_ »

Esteban releva brutalement la tête, et fixa Tao de ses yeux embrumés. Celui-ci sut alors qu'il avait commis une énorme bêtise.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour aider _ton_ peuple, après toutes ces années à accomplir _sa_ besogne, tu _oses_ me traiter d'égoïste!? »

Un grondement de tonnerre traversa soudainement le ciel. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent sans prévenir, comme si une tempête venait juste d’être invoquée. 

« On s'est servi de moi depuis mon enfance, on m'a utilisé pour mes pouvoirs comme un vulgaire outil, on m'a renié et chassé pour ma différence, et c'est _moi_ l'égoïste?! »

« – C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Tu le sais! »

« – Je sais surtout que t'as du culot de me dire ce que je dois faire! Depuis le début, on fait tout pour réveiller ton peuple, et je n'aurais pas le droit de penser au mien? »

« – Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil! »

« – En quoi ça ne serait pas pareil? Depuis le début, je suis là à t'entendre radoter sans fin sur tes ancêtres, et leur supériorité, et tout ce qu'ils ont accompli, et il faudrait que je m'en contente!? Quand est-ce qu'on pensera à _mes_ ancêtres, pour une fois? À _mon_ peuple!? »

Zia intervint, se postant entre les garçons.

« Ton peuple n'est pas toi, Esteban. Il y a plus important! »

« – Ah, parce que c'est _toi_ qui va me dire ça, maintenant? Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne parles pas sans arrêt de ton pays et des tiens? Tu crois que je réagis comment, moi qui n'ai jamais connu les miens?! Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas mon tour, pour une fois!? »

« – Esteban, donne-moi cette pierre! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! »

Elle s’avança pour la prendre, et Esteban agit par réflexe. Il dégaina son poignard, et le pointa sur elle, la faisant reculer. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, et Esteban se rendit compte qu'il était en train de menacer sa meilleure amie de son arme. 

Il n'avait qu'une milliseconde pour prendre une décision; et dans la panique, il prit la mauvaise. Il tourna les talons, et courut aussi vite que possible vers le poste de commandes. 

« Esteban!! »

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Comme un serpent, il se glissa dans la salle des machines, qui s'allumèrent à peine assez vite pour l'y laisser voir. Il se saisit de la pierre solaire, et l'engonça dans son piédestal; aussitôt, le mécanisme s'enclencha, et un courant d'énergie traversa le cristal, réveillant les commandes cachées. La Cité trembla sous ses pieds, comme le Condor avant de foncer.

Trop tard pour reculer, désormais. 

Remontant en haut, il sauta au poste de pilotage, et vérifia la carte. Les coordonnées correspondaient: ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux lieues de l'emplacement de la ville sous-marine, tels qu'ils l'avaient calculé à bord du Kalium. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, le rayon solaire serait chargé. Il corrigea la trajectoire, et lorsqu'il entendit Zia et Tao arriver après lui, il redescendit dans la salle des machines.

« Esteban! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! »

« – Je ne le sais que trop bien! »

Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais se disait qu'il pourrait très bien improviser, et que personne ne verrait la différence. Il avait toujours fait ainsi, pourquoi changer? 

Suivant son instinct, il pressa plusieurs commandes au hasard, réussissant à activer la machine. Elle se mit à crépiter, et il recula par précaution, avant de finalement s'activer. Il poussa un soupir, avant que son souffle ne se fasse couper quand son dos heurta brutalement le mur où Tao venait de le plaquer. 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!? »

« – Laisse-moi tranquille! »

Il essaya de se débattre, mais Tao le maintenait fermement cloué contre un panneau lumineux qui lui rentrait dans le dos. 

« Tu connais les dangers de la pierre solaire, et tu l'as utilisée quand même! Tu vas tous nous tuer! »

« – Je sais ce que je fais! Je peux– »

« – _Non, tu ne sais pas!!_ »

Il le lui avait presque hurlé au visage, si fort qu'Esteban s’arrêta. 

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu fais! Tu viens d'activer une arme dangereuse, celle qui a provoqué la chute de Mu _et_ de l'Atlantide! Comment est-ce que tu comptes sauver quiconque avec!? »

« – Je... »

Son plan n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Il avait prévu d'utiliser la puissance solaire de l'arme pour dégager l'océan et ramener Nemishta à l'air libre, mais plus il y pensait, et plus cette idée montrait ses échecs. Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire s'évaporer tout l'océan sur des centaines de mètres de profondeur? Et même s'il y arrivait, comment s'assurer qu'il ne blesse personne avec un rayon si puissant? Il essaya de répondre, de se justifier, mais n'arriva à produire qu'un balbutiement confus, qui ne savait plus où il en était. 

Zia essaya de retirer la pierre du piédestal, mais la machine était déjà opérationnelle et lui refusa ce droit. Elle pressa des boutons au hasard, sans provoquer de réaction, et Esteban la vit s'affoler. Elle qui était d'habitude si stoïque perdait ses moyens, et cette vision lui révéla l'horreur de la situation.

« Je voulais juste…je... »

Tao lui lança un regard dépité, et fila aider Zia à désactiver la machine. Mais celle-ci n'était visiblement pas d'humeur, et ne fit que se verrouiller sous leurs assauts répétés. D'inquiétantes lumières s'allumèrent, et Tao en conclut que le canon de lumière avait commencé à se charger. 

Il se tourna vers Esteban, empli de furie.

« Tu vois où tu nous as amenés! Maintenant, il va falloir tirer! »

« – Tao, laisse-le! Tu vois bien qu'il a assez subi comme ça! »

Esteban ne savait plus quoi faire. Paralysé contre le mur, il les regardait essayer de désactiver la machine, d'annuler l'ordre de tir, sans plus de succès qu'avant. Il avait du mal à respirer, et il se savait plus si c'était de la colère ou de la tristesse qui le hantait, mais c'était une émotion terrible qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et il se sentait coupable de la situation, dont les ramifications et les conséquences ne lui apparaissaient que maintenant. 

Il n'était pas un héros du tout. Il était devenu le même monstre qu'Ambrosius. 

Le sol trembla, et le tonnerre retentit à nouveau au dehors. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une zone d'orage, et de terribles souvenirs de manque de soleil revinrent à Esteban. Sans attendre, il se rua vers le poste de pilotage, et prit les commandes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? »

« – Je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire! »

Il ne savait pas si la Cité allait s'en sortir sans lumière, mais il n'allait pas tenter le coup. Son instinct de pilote prit le relais, et il se mit à guider le dragon à travers les nuages noirs. 

La pluie se mit à tomber. Il pensa que le manque de soleil ralentirait le chargement du canon, mais un bref coup d’œil sur une jauge lui indiqua que c'était loin d'être le cas. La Cité puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie, ce qui voulait dire que même s'il parvenait à éviter le tir, ils allaient finir par s'écraser dans l'océan. Pire encore, le moteur risquait de surchauffer, et il savait ce que ça amènerait comme catastrophes.

« Tu crois pouvoir nous tirer de là? »

« – Je vais essayer. »

D'après la vitesse à laquelle la jauge se remplissait, il avait environ cinq minutes pour trouver une solution. Tirer dans l'océan était la solution la plus évidente, mais si le tir était trop puissant, il risquerait de se répercuter en un raz-de-marée cataclysmique. 

Les nuages, peut-être? Est-ce que l'orage causerait des problèmes? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais eu à se le demander de toute sa vie, et n'allait pas le faire maintenant. S'il montait suffisamment haut, il pourrait atteindre une altitude de tir plus sûre. Restait à savoir si la Cité pourrait supporter une telle chandelle. Le Condor en était capable, mais un dragon aussi lourd et aussi lent ne saurait pas le faire. 

Mais bon, s'ils devaient mourir par sa faute, autant partir en beauté. 

Il poussa le levier de toutes ses forces, enclenchant une manette sur le côté, et le dragon fila à travers les cieux obscurcis. Il accélérait lentement, et n'était pas fait pour atteindre de grandes vitesses, mais Esteban savait qu'il gagnerait une course contre le Condor dans de bonnes conditions. Tout était une question de timing et de doigté.

« Accrochez-vous! », prévint-il. 

« – Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

Esteban enclencha un autre levier. 

« Tout mon possible! »

Et il releva le guidon. 

Lohikaarm battit des ailes, balayant les nuages noirs qui l'entouraient, et se releva d'un coup sec, renversant la tête au point de les faire tomber. Ses propulseurs s'allumèrent, et le dragon gigantesque s'envola vers le ciel dans un sillage de flammes et de fumée. Esteban se retrouva plaqué contre son siège, la gravité lui compressant le cœur si fort qu'il crut le sentir éclater dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait à peine garder les bras levés, mais il serra les doigts sur le levier et le maintint en avant, luttant contre la poussée qui l'étouffait. Il parvint à tourner la tête et à voir la jauge d'énergie qui se vidait lentement; il y arrivait! Elle tomberait à court de puissance, et soit elle cesserait le chargement du canon, soit elle s'écraserait dans l'eau; mais dans les deux cas, les dégâts seraient minimisés. C'était l'essentiel. Après, qu'ils s'en sortent ou non était une autre histoire.

Que lui s'en sorte ou non n'importait plus.

Le dragon franchit les nuages, et retrouva le soleil. Son pare-brise constellé de pluie scintillait dans la lumière soudaine, si fort qu'il dut détourner les yeux. Il ralentissait, et put retrouver un souffle normal alors qu'il ramenait la Cité à l'horizontale, manipulant son lourd corps d'orichalque comme il le pouvait pour retrouver un semblant de gravité normale. Derrière lui, il entendit Tao qui soupirait de soulagement, et Zia qui se relevait peu à peu. 

« On a réussi? », demanda-t-elle.

Esteban regarda la jauge d'énergie, et constata qu'elle stagnait. La lumière du soleil et l'effort du moteur s'annulaient, et le canon restait à demi-chargé. Mais cette situation ne durerait pas indéfiniment, et il lui faudrait faire quelque chose s'il voulait la résoudre. 

Il l'avait causée, et il devait arranger les choses. 

« Il faut arrêter le mécanisme du canon. Vider les réserves d'énergie serait trop risqué. »

« – On a essayé, et la pierre solaire refuse de bouger! »

« – Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'enlever! Ou alors, on peut essayer autre chose! »

Mais quel idiot il faisait! S'il avait réfléchi ne serait-ce que deux secondes à son plan, ils n'en seraient pas là!

La Cité redescendait peu à peu, attirée par la gravité, touchant les nuages sombres loin du soleil. Privée de lumière, elle se remit à puiser dans ses réserves, et la jauge monta encore. Plus qu'une minute avant la mise à feu du canon solaire. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'accélérer et de monter à nouveau, il lui faudrait donc improviser. 

« Tao. Que dit le Livre des Cycles? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux interpellés.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment? »

« – Oui. Si tout est écrit à l'avance, alors ça aussi doit être prévu, non? Quelle est la suite? »

Tao le regarda un long moment, et afficha une expression sardonique.

« Tu m'as fait tout un discours comme quoi tu ne voulais plus suivre ton destin, et maintenant tu me demandes de te le dire? »

« – S'il te plaît, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en commentaires! Quelle est la suite? »

Il tira le livre de sa manche, et feuilleta les pages, retrouvant le verset où il s'était arrêté. 

« _Piégés dans l'or qu'ils suivaient, sans nulle part où s'enfuir; les trois d'entre eux redoutaient, sentant l'heure venir. Dans les griffes refermées, trois âmes en perdition; dans le piège enclenché, la fin de leur mission._ »

Il tourna la page, mais soudain, il s’arrêta. Il revint en arrière, feuilleta avec frénésie, et Esteban le vit s'affoler. 

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après? »

« – ...il n'y a rien! »

Tao releva la tête. 

« C'est tout ce que ça dit! Le reste ne fait que se répéter! Il n'y a plus rien!! »

Le sang d'Esteban ne fit qu'un tour. 

_La fin de leur mission._

Le sol se mit à trembler à nouveau, cette fois si fort qu'ils faillirent en tomber. La gueule du dragon s'ouvrait lentement, déployant le canon gigantesque qui s'y cachait. Ils pouvaient en sentir la chaleur à travers les multiples couches de métal qui les en séparait, alors qu'il se chargeait lentement, drainant de plus en plus d'énergie solaire. Ils étaient si haut qu'ils ne pouvaient presque plus voir l'océan, mais ils apercevaient les contours des terres sous l'horizon à travers les nuages d'orage. S'ils frappaient ici même, les répercussions seraient catastrophiques. 

Esteban tomba à genoux. C'était comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonné, comme si l'altitude et l'accélération le rattrapaient. Dans un éclair, il revit l'histoire que Saquil lui avait contée, la statue de Rana'Ori qui s'écroulait sur les trois enfants essayant de s'en échapper. Il revit d'autres scènes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, mais qu'il ressentait comme s'il y était: l'eau qui montait au point de l'étouffer, la lave qui lui brûlait la peau, la chute du haut des tours qui s'écroulaient, ses mains qui vieillissaient sous ses yeux jusqu'à tomber en poussière, le dôme d'or qui s'effondrait sur lui. Le dragon qui tombait lentement vers la mer, l'emportant avec lui dans les flots glacés. Il vit tout ceci et plus encore en l'espace d'une seconde, comme si mille mémoires différentes lui avaient confié le souvenir de leur fin tragique aux prises des Cités d'Or. 

Il revit les colonnes de pierre bleue s'effriter, les tours de roche se briser, l'eau envahir la bulle dans un torrent salé qui avalait les dernières lumières de l'abysse dans les ténèbres les plus noires. Et au milieu de ces cris, de ces larmes, de cette panique, de simples mots.

_« On trouvera un moyen. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. La Cité tremblait tellement dans sa chute imminente qu'il leur était impossible de rester debout. Zia martelait frénétiquement les commandes, ne parvenant pas à rester calme; Tao essayait bouton après bouton, manette après manette, tentant de raisonner; Pichu volait dans tous les sens, plus apeuré que jamais. Esteban releva la tête, essaya de retrouver une quelconque notion de temps et d'espace. Il se rappela ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi, et surtout qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir. 

Il se releva en un saut, si vite que sa tête lui tourna.

« Zia, suis-moi! »

Il se fraya un chemin au dehors, se retrouvant sur le pont mouillé de pluie. Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, la hauteur lui donnait déjà une horrible crise de vertige, mais il fit de son mieux pour s'accrocher à une corne d'or. Derrière lui, Zia essayait de se maintenir debout, malgré les tremblements de la machine qui commençait à s'affoler. D'une seconde à l'autre, elle tirerait son rayon dévastateur, et ils devaient l'en empêcher. 

« Tu as toujours la couronne? »

Elle la sortit de sa poche.

« Parfait. Mets-la, et prépare-toi à soulever la tête du dragon. »

« – Tu veux que je fasse _quoi!?_ »

« – Fais-moi confiance! »

Elle regarda la bête gigantesque qu'ils chevauchaient. Jamais elle ne pourrait soulever une telle masse! La tête de la Cité faisait déjà la taille d'une maison!

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

« – Si on arrive à lui faire viser le ciel, personne ne sera blessé. Une fois que le canon aura tiré, je vais dégager le ciel pour que Tao et toi vous sauviez avec le Condor. »

Zia lui agrippa le bras.

« Tu ne vas _pas_ faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire! »

Esteban la regarda avec incrédulité. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« – Tu as dit 'Tao et toi'. Mais tu viens avec nous, toi aussi. Tu ne vas _pas_ essayer de justifier ton sacrifice pour je ne sais quelle faute! »

Son sacrifice? Mais qu'est-ce…?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment proposé ce plan-là? Avait-il prévu de rester derrière, et de se faire foudroyer par l'explosion? 

Le dragon trembla à nouveau, coupant ses pensées. Tao accourut au dehors, affolé. 

« Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais on n'a plus le temps de se battre! Il faut qu'on parte, si on ne veut pas se faire réduire en charpie! »

Sans personne aux commandes, le dragon commençait à nouveau sa lourde descente, gueule ouverte vers la mer. Zia jeta un regard noir à Esteban, et coiffa la couronne. 

« Si on s'en sort, je vais te tuer quand même. »

« – Je l'aurai mérité. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et le vent souffla de plus belle. Puis elle dressa les mains devant elle, et la Cité trembla une fois encore, le cou du dragon commençant à se tordre. 

D'un geste, Esteban retira son médaillon, et le fourra dans les mains de Tao. 

« Mais qu'est-ce– !? »

« – Je te le prête juste. Va démarrer le Condor, on n'a pas de temps à perdre! Si besoin, tu iras nous repêcher au vol. »

« – Mais t'es fou! Je sais pas piloter, moi!! »

« – Tu m'as vu faire, improvise! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il courut se mettre en hauteur. Tao resta un moment à le regarder faire, incrédule, avant d'abandonner et de filer vers le Condor. 

Perché sur une pyramide d'or, les jambes tremblant et le cœur battant, il vit la tête du dragon se relever lentement. Zia était tombée à genoux, et criait de douleur sous le poids de la structure. Il entendit le métal se tordre et se fragiliser, les joints du cou se déformant et se brisant dans des positions impossibles afin de faire ployer sa tête vers le haut. La lumière convergeait vers le canon démesuré qui sortait de la gueule du monstre, chargeant l'arme d'une énergie destructrice comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Même s'ils parvenaient à viser le ciel, il y aurait de lourds dégâts. 

La pluie recommençait à tomber, lui frappant au visage comme pour le réveiller. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sortit de sa poche le masque du Grand Prêtre et s'en couvrit les yeux, l'attachant avec un bout de ficelle. La sensation étouffante du réacteur solaire lui revint en mémoire, cette lumière et cette chaleur qui lui avaient presque donné envie de se laisser mourir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essaya d'ignorer la pluie, la gravité, les cris, le bruit du rayon solaire qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Il ne voyait presque rien, et c'était pour le mieux. 

Il leva les mains. Aussitôt, tout lui apparut comme sur une carte: la Cité sous ses pieds, le canon qui surchauffait, le soleil caché par les nuages noirs. Sans qu'il n'aie besoin de regarder, il savait où toute la lumière se trouvait, où elle devait aller, et comment il la ferait aller. Sans perdre de temps en supplications ou en prières, il s'exécuta, et le soleil chassa brusquement l'orage, sa chaleur se répandant sur la peau du dragon. Le canon se relevait peu à peu, maintenu dans la bonne direction par les efforts de Zia, dont les cris lui parvenaient tout de même. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment, et tout risquerait de s'effondrer d'un seul coup. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. 

Alors ils n'attendraient pas.

D'un coup, Esteban plaqua ses mains sur la surface de l'orichalque, qui se revigora brutalement. L'énergie qui parcourait la Cité fonça vers la tête, les moteurs, les batteries et les réserves se vidant les uns après les autres. La lumière s'intensifia, se concentra, pour devenir si forte qu'elle lui troublait les sens; il parvint toutefois à résister, et à rester conscient, le temps d'invoquer la force du soleil sur un point précis de la structure. 

Il y eut un silence, un éclat de soleil. La lumière jaillit du canon; puis vint le grondement de tonnerre, et enfin le souffle de l'explosion.

Même en se tenant de toutes ses forces, Esteban ne put y résister. La force du coup le balaya, l'envoyant voler comme une vulgaire feuille morte, alors que le canon solaire dévoilait toute sa puissance. La gigantesque colonne de lumière déchira le ciel, perçant les nuages sans que rien ne l'arrête, et le hurlement de l'explosion fit trembler le monde. Plusieurs blocs d'orichalque se désolidarisèrent, frappés par le choc, et la Cité elle-même fut repoussée par la force du coup, tombant vers l'océan fouetté de l'écho. Esteban se sentit flotter dans les airs un bref instant avant que son dos ne heurte violemment une paroi, lui coupant le souffle. Sa paume toucha la surface, et il sentit l'énergie quitter la Cité et ses moteurs. Il n'avait pas créé une surchauffe, mais l'inverse; et maintenant, ils tombaient comme un animal blessé. 

Il essaya de se relever, de combattre la gravité qui le maintenait cloué là. Il cria, et il entendit Zia lui répondre; elle avait réussi à s'accrocher à une corne. Dans l'élan de sa chute, la Cité se retourna, ventre en l'air, et Esteban se sentit glisser; mais la main de Zia agrippa la sienne, et il parvint à trouver de quoi s'accrocher. Mais la gigantesque masse d'orichalque heurta un de ses propres blocs tombés, les renversant violemment en arrière. Dans la force du coup, l'attache du masque se défit, et le morceau de métal fondu s'envola sans qu'Esteban ne puisse le rattraper. 

Un glatissement retentit, et ils virent avec soulagement les ailes du Grand Condor se déployer vers eux. Il faillit s'encastrer dans le dragon mourant, manœuvrant avec peu de justesse, mais dans l'état actuel des choses ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Zia s'accrocha aux plumes dorées, tenant toujours Esteban, et celui-ci eut un instant de doute. Il tourna la tête, essayant de repérer la salle des machines, mais Zia lui tira le bras. 

« On n'a plus le temps! Viens vite, tout va s'effondrer!! »

Il voulut lutter, protester. Il y avait encore une chance de récupérer la pierre! Mais le cou tordu du dragon se brisa, ses joints défaits, et tout un morceau du pont fut emporté dans la chute. Esteban ne put que le regarder disparaître alors qu'il se faisait hisser sur l'aile, loin du danger. Zia le força à se relever, et il parvint à la suivre jusqu'au cockpit, où Tao poussa sur les moteurs. Le Condor s'enfuit loin du torrent de métal qui tombait du ciel, loin de l'orage, loin des décombres du canon solaire.

Avec effroi et regret, Esteban fixa la Cité d'Or qui tombait vers l'océan, comme un oiseau abattu en vol, avant de s'y écraser dans un grand fracas d'éclaboussures gigantesques. Entre les vagues soulevées par la chute, la masse informe flotta un moment, avant de succomber à son propre poids et de sombrer dans les ténèbres. 

Pour la deuxième fois. 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter. D'un coup brutal, sa joue prit feu, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, et il se rendit compte deux secondes plus tard que Zia venait juste de le gifler. Le coup le réveilla de sa transe, et il la regarda avec des yeux ébahis, portant une main à son visage. Elle avait l'air furieuse, si furieuse qu'il craignit de la voir se changer en un ours sauvage. 

« _Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!?_ », hurla-t-elle. « À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, enfin?! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir remonter l'Atlantide avec une _arme solaire!?!_ »

Sa voix était plus destructrice à ses yeux encore que le souffle solaire de Lohikaarm. Esteban se recula là où il était tombé, des larmes de douleur lui montant aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue crier ainsi, et encore moins le frapper; mais ça ne rendait sa bêtise que plus terrible encore. 

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et ne pouvait rien émettre de plus que des balbutiements vagues. Son cœur lui battait aux joues, et une larme solitaire essaya d'éteindre le feu de la douleur, sans succès. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de savoir que tout ce qui s'était passé, toute cette catastrophe, était de sa faute. 

« Laisse-le. », intervint Tao, se levant des commandes. « Tu vois bien qu'il a assez subi comme ça! »

Il se baissa au niveau d'Esteban, et l'aida à se relever, le prenant dans ses bras. 

« C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ce genre de mission se finit toujours sur un échec. »

« – Ah, parce que tu le défends, maintenant? »

Tao ne répondit pas, et laissa Esteban le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, s'il ne voulait pas retomber plus bas encore. Tao l'aida à s'asseoir sur la banquette, sentant qu'il tremblait. 

« C'est vrai que c'était stupide. », dit-il. « Mais...tu sais, Esteban, j'ai repensé à ce que t'as dit sur ton peuple. Et...et je crois qu'à ta place, j'aurais essayé la même chose. »

Esteban releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, ses cheveux défaits par le vent, et il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Tao essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son apparence secouée, pour essayer de garder la face. Pichu se posa sur son épaule, se frottant contre lui pour l'apaiser. Et au bout d'un moment, Zia soupira, et se contenta de reprendre les commandes. 

« Ah, tiens. Je te le rends. »

Tao passa les mains autour du cou d'Esteban, et y rattacha le médaillon. Comme ce n'était qu'un emprunt bref, il n'avait pas noirci; mais il avait l'air heureux de revoir son propriétaire légitime. Esteban essuya ses larmes, essayant de retrouver sa respiration normale, même si à en croire la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber, il en aurait encore pour un moment. 

« Garde donc l'esprit. », essaya Tao. « On s'en est sortis vivants, c'est l'essentiel! Même si notre mission est finie, on est toujours là. »

Ils auraient pu y laisser leur peau, par sa faute. Cette pensée n'aida pas son humeur, et Tao le remarqua bien.

« Je...je suis désolé. », dit-il d'un air gêné. « C'est vrai que...quand j'y repense, c'est pas très juste, tout ça. On n'aurait pas dû laisser l'abysse de côté. »

Esteban détourna le regard. 

« C'est rien...c'est pas grave, c'est pas important. »

« – Mais ça l'est pour toi! Et...et t'es mon ami, donc si c'est important pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi. »

D'une manière un peu maladroite, il le prit dans ses bras, ce qu'Esteban accepta à contrecœur. 

« Disons juste qu'on a tous les deux fait des erreurs. Mais c'est ça, apprendre. Et heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. »

« – Ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. On aurait pu tous y rester. »

« – Oui, mais...mais t'avais de bonnes intentions! C'est ce qui compte, pas vrai? »

Esteban ne sut pas quoi répondre, donc il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« T'étais vraiment prêt à te sacrifier pour sauver un peuple que tu ne connaissais même pas. Tout le monde n'a pas un tel courage. »

Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule. 

« Et ce n'est pas du tout égoïste. »

Esteban essuya d'autres larmes, sans répondre. Il laissa Pichu se blottir au creux de son bras, trouvant un peu de quiétude dans le toucher de ses plumes, et se contenta d'acquiescer. Peut-être qu'il avait de bonnes intentions, en effet. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait en faire, et comment s'en servir pour aider qui que ce soit. 

Au dehors, la pluie battait le pare-brise, et le Condor perdait lentement de l'altitude, poussant Zia à chercher un endroit où se poser. Esteban se leva lentement, essayant de calmer ses derniers sanglots, et leva la main. Les nuages s'écartèrent, et le soleil brilla sur les ailes d'or, stabilisant leur vol. Pichu s'envola, pépiant avec entrain, laissant Esteban repenser au message qu'il avait vu gravé à Sûndagatt. 

« _Rana hela'ra me tiala shin're._ », récita-t-il.

Tao haussa un sourcil. 

« Pour mettre fin à la pluie, fais briller le soleil. », traduit-il. 

Oh. Il savait bien qu'il s'était trompé quelque part dans sa traduction, mais n'aurait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un conseil et non d'un proverbe. Si ses prédécesseurs en avaient également fait usage, au point de le passer aux prochains élus, est-ce que ça voulait dire que toutes les situations se répétaient? L'histoire n'était-elle qu'un éternel cycle de recommencements? 

« ...Zia, ouvre l'accès, s'il te plaît. »

Zia le regarda bizarrement. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu ne vas pas sauter, quand même? »

« – Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle hésita, et il comprit pourquoi. Mais elle accepta d'appuyer sur un bouton, et d'ouvrir le pare-brise du Condor. Esteban grimpa sur le toit, et regarda la mer en dessous d'eux.

Ils volaient toujours à une altitude vertigineuse, rassemblant autant de soleil que possible avant de partir. Le ciel se recomposait peu à peu, et la mer retrouvait son calme. Il n'y avait rien que du bleu tout autour d'eux, comme si la catastrophe ne s'était jamais produite. 

Quelque part sous ces eaux, la ville sous-marine reposait. Le peuple qu'il avait voulu aider, ainsi que tant d'autres. C'était sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était donc logique qu'il aie le rôle du Héros, n'est-ce pas?

Il dégaina le poignard, le regarda un moment. Ce n'était pas qu'une jolie relique: c'était une responsabilité. Un poids à porter, au nom d'un royaume ancien qui s'en fichait bien de laisser mourir ses enfants élus, car d'autres viendraient après. L'histoire n'était qu'un recommencement, car il fallait qu'elle se produise ainsi et non autrement. 

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde. Tous ses doutes lui revinrent en mémoire. Les paroles de son père, sa peur quant au fait de ne pas en faire assez, ses hésitations sur son rôle à jouer, sur sa grande destinée qu'on lui présentait comme une récompense chimérique depuis trop longtemps, et tout ce que ça avait fait de lui. La quête lui avait donné certaines réponses, mais elle l'avait également corrompu d'une manière désormais irréparable.

« Si je veux être un héros, ce sera mon choix. Pas celui des anciens. »

Il tendit le bras en arrière, et prit son élan. Puis, il lança de toutes ses forces, et la lame du poignard décrivit un arc-de-cercle scintillant, sifflant dans l'air le temps d'un instant. Elle disparut sous le Condor, vers la mer, et il ne la vit même pas heurter la surface pour y couler à pic. 

Il n'avait pas envie de se pencher pour regarder. Il se laissa glisser vers la cabine, et remonta à bord du Condor. Tao et Zia le regardaient d'un air étrange, et il ne leur répondit qu'en le leur rendant. 

« ...et maintenant? », demanda Zia. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Esteban se rassit, et contempla le ciel. L'orage était passé, le soleil brillait comme si de rien n'était. Il repensa au miroir pourpre, à ce qui était dit sur son futur, à la fin du Livre des Cycles. L'histoire était finie, mais la sienne avait encore pas mal de pages à vivre. 

« Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

« – Tu ne penses quand même pas abandonner? »

Il haussa les épaules. 

« Les anciens nous ont déjà abandonnés. Visiblement, nous ne sommes plus assez stupides pour obéir à leurs ordres. Autant faire ce qu'on veut à ce point. »

« – Il a raison. », dit Tao, s'asseyant à son tour. « D'après le conte, nous étions censés finir ici. Il n'y a pas de suite. »

« – Donc...on fait quoi? Ça ne me dit pas où aller. »

Esteban lui répondit d'une mimique désintéressée.

« Va là où ton cœur te guide. Je te laisse choisir. Après, on changera. »

« – T'es vraiment irrécupérable. » 

Elle inclina le levier serpent, et le Condor changea de cap, se dirigeant vers la terre. Esteban se contenta de sourire. 

« Mieux vaut être irrécupérable qu'un pantin. »

Il regarda la mer à travers la vitre. Doucement, il y posa la main, comme pour essayer de ressentir la lumière à nouveau. Rien ne lui répondit, mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour le moment. 

_Bientôt, Karsha. Je te promets qu'on se reverra._

~~~~~ 

Dans les ténèbres de l'océan Atlantique, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, là où la lumière ne passe plus, se tenait une Cité. Elle ne se tenait pas ici par choix ou par hasard, mais par conséquence d'actions terribles menées il y a peu de temps, et gisait plus qu'elle ne se dressait, victime d'un ultime acte de bonté humaine.

Perdue dans les profondeurs, elle survivait par un dernier souffle de vie, ses moteurs et ses machines tournant à peine. Détruite par la catastrophe, elle avait sombré au plus profond des eaux, à demi recouverte par le sable de l'océan qui se déposait lentement sur son lourd corps reptilien. Ainsi piégée, elle ne pourrait jamais revoir la surface, pas même en se servant du joyau d'ambre en son cœur. La pierre solaire émettait encore une faible lumière, une faible chaleur qui repoussait les flots salés de l'océan, chassant l'eau des salles de la Cité à coups de maigres bulles d'air. 

Cachée dans l'océan, la Cité d'Or subsisterait certainement. Lohikaarm, tel est le nom que les anciens lui ont donné, se dresserait entre les flots glacés et sombres de la mer, elle aussi dernière relique d'une civilisation autrefois grandiose. Ainsi cachée dans l'océan, à une telle profondeur, personne ne l'aurait jamais retrouvée.

Jusqu'à maintenant.


End file.
